The Devil's Heart
by almlovi
Summary: Kagome gets accepted into Juno Academy, a very prestigious private school full of many gifted creatures.. her hanyou boyfriend Inuyasha also attends that school. Upon her first day she tries to surprise her boyfriend but to her dismay, she finds out...
1. Broken Promise and Broken Heart

**The Devil's Heart**

Summary: _Kagome gets accepted into Juno Academy, a very prestigious private school full of many gifted creatures.. her hanyou boyfriend Inuyasha also attends that school. Upon her first day she tries to surprise her boyfriend but to her dismay, she finds out that she's not his only girlfriend, in fact his new girlfriend is her cousin Kikyo. Kagome decides to confront the two together and things don't go so well. Wanting to get away from everything Kagome one day skips class and goes to the roof only to find a man laying on the floor asleep, he's known as Naraku Onigumo, or what a lot of people like to call him "The Devil Prince" well.. for one his eyes are crismon red like a devil, his ancestors during the feudal era were powerful ruthless demons, and it's also rumored that he's killed someone, though it's never been clarified. What happens when these two total opposite beings become friends and.. maybe more?_

**Note: I am very aware of the pairing I'm doing. I don't know why, but I just wanted to try and do a Nar/Kag story. Though I love Sess/Kag fanfics but I decided to try something different. So pleas_e _try to enjoy it. Haha.. :D**

Chapter One: Broken Promise and Broken Heart

*Morning*

Today was the day, her first day transferring to Juno Academy; Kagome worked very hard in order to transfer just to be with her boyfriend.

*6 Months Ago*

"You're... really transferring?" Lowering her head she let out a sniffle that she tried very hard not escape, "Yeah, I'm leaving today. Kagome..." Shaking her head she turned around "it's okay. It was fun while it lasted, I'm thankful for just being able to be with you. I'm sure you'll find someone at-"

"Will you shut up already! I'm trying to tell you that I still want to be with you!" His face became instantly red, "dammit that was so uncool... tsk..." Wiping his face he glanced at Kagome, she was blushing uncontrollably "bu.. but why? Koga told me you wanted to-" He silenced her lips with a deep kiss that spilled out all his feelings, taken back by his kiss Kagome stumbled; he caught her before she could fall "don't always believe what that mongrel says, don't you trust me?" His eyes were so sad that she couldn't look at his face, "I'm so sorry. I just... don't want to part from you."

"Me too." He replied with a smile, "let's make a promise." Getting her attention, Kagome tilted her head to the side not knowing that, that gesture made her look so cute he couldn't help but look away. "Inuyasha?"

"Ah," looking back at her face "since we both don't want to part from each other, why don't you transfer to Juno Academy. That way.. we can be together again, I'll wait for you." Raising his head he lightly kissed her forehead, "promise?"

"I promise!" The couple smiled and sealed their promise with a kiss.

*Present Day*

"Are you sure you don't want big brother to drop you off?" Sota asked with a caring smile, "it's okay nii-chan I'm alredy 17 years old, I think I can handle the first day of school by myself." Putting her shoes on she walked towards the door only to be stopped by her brother, "what is it?" Right in her face he was holding her bento "you say you're old enough yet you always forget your bento..." He sighed, Kagome glared at him "thank you."

Sota leaned against the wall letting out a wistful sigh "she's all grown up mom." Glancing at a family photo, it was a picture of Kagome when she was a little girl, a 10 year old Sota, and their mother. "Watch over her."

_'Gah, I'm going to be late on my first day! This can't be happening!'_

Parking her car quickly, she ran into the school building looking around she noticed a couple students were staring at her. Blushing a little she fixed herself up and began looking for the principal's office, "you must be the new transfer student everybody's talking about." Turning around she found herself face to face with a very pretty girl, "uh sorry. My name's Sango Hachi." Kagome smiled with a bow "I'm Kagome, Kagome Higurashi pleased to meet you." Sango stared at her for a moment, "you're really old fashioned aren't you." Letting out a short giggle, Kagome instantly turned red "ah sorry sorry, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's actually pretty cute."

Kagome's eyes widened _'cute?' _Sango let out another smile "well, do you need help finding the principal's office? I'll take you to him. Come on."

The trip to the office wasn't very long but Kagome managed to have a conversation with Sango along the way, "oh! May I see you schedule, maybe we have a couple classes together." Pulling the folded up paper out of her book, Kagome handed it over to her; Sango studied the paper for a few seconds "we have 4 classes together our of 6, that's great!" Handing it back to Kagome with a smile, "if it's alright with you.. would you like to be friends?"

"That would be great, thank you." Kagome bowed, "ah I better go speak to the principal. I'll see you in class?" Sango nodded with a smile and walked away, Kagome watched as her new friend left before knocking on the door "come in," came a mans voice. Opening the door slowly Kagome found herself standing before her new principal, he was quite young.. in fact in looked really young. "Please, have a seat Kagome." Taking the seat she looked up at him as he looked at her folder, "straight A student, captain of the swimming team, and archery club. Impressive." He smiled closing the folder, Kagome just smiled in return "thank you."

"Ah, where are my manners. I'm Miroku Usagi, but you can just call me Principal." He grinned, Kagome wasn't sure how to reach to such an introduction but gave him a smile. "I hope you had enough time to get to know the area." He murmured taking a seat on his desk corner, "ah yes I did.. kind of, Sango helped me." Miroku's face lit up "Sango did? That's good, she's a very nice girl. I'm sure you two will be best friends in no time." Kagome noticed his face began to turn a light pink, "uh y-yes I hope so too." After a few minutes of talking, the principal let her go and insisted if she had any trouble with anything to come and talk with him.

_'Is he really a principal? He looked so young, maybe he's one of those lucky people who don't look their age.'_

Staring at her schedule, Kagome has English for her first period and managed to find it quite easily; upon opening the door all eyes were on her. "I'm sorry for interrupting." Their teacher smiled "it's quite alright, you must be the new transfer student. Please, come in." Kagome nodded and quickly slid the door shut and walked to the front of the class, "oi check it out! The new transfer student is cute.." A few students whispered "kawaii!" Kagome slightly blushed and looked at her new teacher, "class I would like to introduce Kagome Higurashi; she has transfered from St. Yuuki High School."

"Nice to meet you all!"

"Sensei!" A male student shouted while raising his hand, Kagome scanned the room and found him-only to gasp _'isn't... t-that the principal?' _Miroku looked at her with a sly grin, "what is it Miroku?" Their teacher asked with an impatient tone "I would like to volunteer myself to show Kagome around the school." The whole class giggled, "I don't think that's a good idea knowing your reputation with women Miroku." Their teacher sighed crossing her arms, "but-since you volunteered I suppose I have no choice. Kagome, Miroku will show you around school is that alright with you?" Kagome slowly looked at her teacher, she glanced back at Miroku who simply winked at her "y-yes."

"Excellent, Miroku I expect the both of you back 10 minutes before class is over. I also expect you especially, to behave. Got it?" Walking down to the front of the class, he nodded with an angel's face "I understand, Sensei." She simply glared at him, "let's go Kagome." He ushered towards the door and they were gone, "Sango are you okay with that? Aren't you and Miroku dating?" One of the girls asked softly, Sango's eye twitched but she quickly recovered with a smile "yes. I'm perfectly fine with it, I trust her. I can't say the same for him.. however." She growled breaking her pencil in half, her classmate let out a short laugh before backing away.

Once outside the classroom, Miroku looked at Kagome and she was giving him the death glare "w-what's with that look?" He asked taking a step back, "who are you really?" Sending chills down his spine he gulped and straightened his posture, "I'm sorry about earlier. I just really wanted to see who the new transfer was, I'm actually a student here." He clarified with a cautious smile, Kagome cocked her eyebrow and analyzed him carefully "you're Sango's boyfriend aren't you?" Miroku's eyes widened, "h-how did you know that?" Letting out a smile she shook her head "I just know."

"If you're not the principal, then who is?" She asked as they began the tour, "he's my father. That's why I can get in his office easily. His name's not important, just call him Principal." Kagome eyed him again, "I see. I suppose you never get in trouble then?" Miroku placed his arms behind his head "eh, sometimes I do but he can't punish me or anything. He loves me too much." He says with his angel face, Kagome rolled her eyes "I'm sure. Oh, I was wondering if you could help me find someone."

"Sure, who is he?" He asked with a grin, "his name is Inuyasha Taisho; you know him?" Miroku nodded instantly "do I know him? We're friends, sure but not until after school. He didn't come to school today, he tends to skip sometimes." He pointed out, Kagome sighed _'figures... he's always like that..'_ Miroku noticed her sudden mood change "so... how do you know Inuyasha?" She looked at him and lightly turned pink "he's... my boyfriend." Miroku's eyes widened "boyfriend? That's impossible, well I've known him to be a flirt but.. I never knew he was the type to have two girlfriends." His face was completely serious and Kagome knew he wasn't lying, though she didn't want to believe it "that can't be, Inuyasha and I have been dating since middle school. We've been together for 4 years."

Their pace began to slow down till it came to a complete stop, "w-we promised each other. Once I transfered we would be together again," Her face began to sadden and Miroku just kept silent "how long?" Kagome asked softly, he just looked at her with a sad face "ever since he's transferred here, about 8 months now. Listen, Kagome I didn't mean to-" She raised her hand to silence him "you don't have to apologize Miroku, you didn't know." She smiled at him for a moment before looking away again, this time she was crying "do you know where he is right now?" Her face was serious yet tears were flowing down her beautiful face, "well... he texted me that he wasn't going to be here, but there's a chance he might since his girlfriend's here. He should be in PE right now... if you want to see him right now, I should warn you his girlfriend's in the same class."

Wiping her tears away, "what's her name?" Miroku gulped scratching the back of his head "well she's the most popular girl in school; she's also a very gifted miko." Kagome's eyebrow rose and her eyes slowly widened "is her name by any chance, Kikyo?" That sure caught his attention, "how did you know that?" Her face turned from being heart broken to pure anger, yet looking into her eyes he could see her sadness and the feeling of being betrayed.

"Kikyo.. is my cousin," She whispered "take me to the gym Miroku, now."

Having no choice, he led her towards the gym wherey they could both already hear the students engaged in some kind of sport. Before Kagome could reach the door handle, Miroku placed his hand over hers "we may have just met, but I strongly suggest you don't do this and just confront him later after school." He was begging her, she could see it on his face. Placing her soft hand on his cheek she smiled "the outcome would have been the same. However, in this one he might just get hurt... just a little." Confused he didn't notice that Kagome removed his hand, "hurt? You aren't by any chance a miko..?" Kagome ignored him and with strong force opened both the doors causing a loud bang surprising both the students and Miroku.

As the doors swung open, a strong force slightly pushed everyone back "what the hell?" Inuyasha mumbled getting back on his feet, "are you okay baby?" Kikyo asked helping him up though he didn't need it since he was already up. He didn't answer, "baby? What's wrong?" She followed his gaze only to meet eyes with her cousin, they were practically identical except Kagome's eyes were the color of the ocean and Kikyo's honey brown. Their hair style also set them apart, Kikyo's was quite long as was Kagome's except her hair had a slight wave at the bottom. "K-Kagome?" He stammered glancing at the two girls, "how dare you." She growled taking a step forward that sent chills down everyone's spines.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Their instructor asked taking a step in front of her, Kagome looked up at him and smiled "I'm the new transfer student, my apologies about the door. I just wanted to see the gym, I heard in the brochure it was very spacious. I didn't know there would be a class in session, forgive me." During their whole conversation Kagome never broke eye contact with the teacher's eyes and everyone noticed her eyes glowed pink, "y-yes. It's quite alright, take a look around.." Their teacher muttered slowly and began to walk away, "sensei? Sensei!" A few students yelled, a couple tried to talk to him but it was no use, it was like he was in his own world. "What did you do to sensei?" A neko gil asked glaring at her "nothing. I just did a little compulsion, it won't hurt him. He'll just be in that state until I release him, which I will... once I'm done talking to Inuyasha." The whole class including Miroku stared at Inuyasha who was still staring at Kagome, Kikyo looked at her cousin and took a step forward.

"What do you want Kagome?" She asked standing her ground, pink electricity were sparking from both of her hands; a warning. Kagome simply smiled "why bother asking that question when you already know the answer as to why I am here." Kikyo glared at her once more, "Inuyahsa is with me now. Get over it." Kagome simply glanced at her and in an instant Kikyo was on the ground, "w-what are you?" She heard Miroku mutter behind her, "I am a miko; just like her. However, unlike her... I trained very hard to get to where I am now." Everyone backed away slowly giving the three their space, Kikyo began to wince "Inu-Inuyasha!" She stammered getting his attention, "Kagome! Stop it." He demanded staring at her, Kagome scowled at him and released her cousin allowing her to get up.

Once she was free, Kikyo attempted to strike her with an energy orb however Kagome easily avoided it with her barrier. Ignoring her attack Kagome began to approach them, Inuyasha pushed Kikyo behind his body afraid that Kikyo might do something reckless. "Stay there." He whispered to her and took a step towards the angered miko, "d-don't!" Kikyo begged but he just kept walking once they were face to face her powers disappeared and she slapped him, hard.

Inuyasha looked back at her and didn't bother to wipe his red skinned face, "okay.. I deserved that." Kagome glared at him even harder as tears began to appear at the corner of her eyes "how could you, with my cousin?" She asked keeping eye contact, Inuyasha kept a straight face "I... couldn't handle our long distant relationship. I was lonely here." He answeres truthfully, she slapped him again; this time on the other cheek "you were lonely? What gives you the right to say that? What about my feelings? Everyday I always thought about you and how I wish I could be there with you... we promised," She began to wipe her tears, Inuyasha attempted to try and wipe them for her but she whacked his hand away, glaring at him again.

"I'm sorry Kagome, but I love her."

"How dare you," Inuyasha frowned he knew he had hurt her deep he could feel it and see it. "I don't love you anymore." Those words felt like he was stabbing her in the heart, she couldn't keep her composure and ended up losing her balance, Inuyasha caught her "I meant to tell you the moment we got together, but-"

Regaining herself, Kagome pushed him off of her "but what? You didn't want to hurt me? Get over yourself Inuyasha, of course I would get hurt. You've kept this from me for 8 months!" Her anger just kept on rising, "I was going to-" Kagome flicked her hand at him and he was instantly pushed back a couple feet, he began to grow impatient and was about to approach her but he froze, the face she had at that moment he knew would never escape his mind. Her hair was in her face, her face was a bit pale as tears began to streaming down her face and sinking into her uniform. "How could you... I loved you.. but now the both of you... are dead to me." Miroku placed his hand on her shoulder, "let's go Kagome." He gave her a kind smile, "thank you... Miroku." She bowed before fainting in his arms, "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled taking a step towards her; Miroku looked at him and shook his head "don't Inuyasha, you'll just hurt her even more. I will take care of her." With that said, he left the gym.

Inuyasha watched as they disappeared behind the gym doors, _'Kagome.. I'm sorry.' _

"Good riddens." He heard Kikyo say, he instantly turned around "shut up Kikyo." He growled silencing her instantly, "w-what's going on here? Why aren't you guys running?" Their teacher yelled coming back to his senses, the students apologized and began to run but their eyes were all on the hanyou. "That was the transfer student right, Kagome was it?" He heard a couple students whispering, "I feel sorry for her." Inuyasha knew he was going to be irritated during the remaining hour of class. "Keh..."

*Nurse's Office*

Opening her eyes slowly, as her vision adjusted to the light she found herself staring at Miroku who was looking down at her. "How are you feeling?" He asked taking the wet towel from her forehead, Kagome sat up and looked around "Nurse's office?" Miroku nodded and stood up "the Nurse already informed our teacher, so it's alright if we don't show up to class." He smiled, Kagome raised her eyebrow "skipping class huh? On my first day too. Nii-chan's going to kill me. Ah.. my head." Closing her eyes from the sudden pain she sighed, "do you get these headaches all the time?" He asked worried, "unfortunately yes. I get it after using too much of my powers." Miroku sat back down "I thought Kikyo was skilled but you, you proved me wrong." Kagome smirked and let out a calm sigh "when we were younger, she was actually the powerful one. But, once we reached middle school she stopped training because of boys and well, you see how she is now."

Miroku chuckled, "I see. Hey, I'm sorry about.. well you know." Kagome shook her head "I told you not to apoloize, it's not your fault. I should be the one apologizing for the way I acted earlier, so.. I'm sorry."

"Kagome?" Came a female's voice, sliding the curtains to the side quickly "S-Sango?" Kagome questioned "what are you doing here?" Before Sango could answer Kagome raised her hand, "nevermind Miroku told you." The boy smiled "she's your first friend, I figured I'd tell her. I'll leave you two alone, I'll tell Sensei that you'll be bringing her back to class." The two girls thanked him and began to talk, "what happened to you? Miroku only told me you had a confrontation with Inuyashas and Kikyo. Why?"

*20 Minutes Later..*

"How cruel..! The first day of school Inuyasha was already with Kikyo though, they actuallly came to school together and she was the one who introduced him to all of us." Kagome looked at Sango and shook her head "he lied to me again, that idiot. So they've been together even before he transferred here, I wonder... if it's because I wouldn't _do it_ with him." Sango frowned and rubbed her friends back, "can you believe that? The sole reason for leaving me was because I wouldn't have sex with him, everytime he tried I would say no. I wanted to wait till marriage and everytime he would say _okay_ as if it didn't bother him at all. I guess I should have thought about his feelings too."

Sango grabbed Kagome's shoulders "don't you dare say that, if he truly loved you he would have waited for you because he loves you. He thought only of himself." Kagome smiled "thanks Sango, but... I truly did love him. I suppose his love was different from mine."

_'Inuyasha... you broke your promise... I won't forgive you, the both of you.'_

That is the end of my first chapter! Hope you all liked it and pease review, I would greatly appreciate it! :) Untile then, the next chapter... "The Devil" Yeeee!


	2. The Devil Pt I

**Note: I understand that there are some words misspelled in my first chapter, well the thing is.. I don't have Microsoft Word, so I don't notice. Yes, I know how to spell.. I just type too damn fast! Haha, 102 wpm trust me I'm not lying. Anyway, on with the chapter; this is when Naraku appears! Yay!**

Chapter Two: The Devil Pt. I

Continuing from previous chapter..

Upon returning to her English class, it had already spread about what happened at the gym and all eyes were on her "ah... I-I'm sorry for causing trouble!" She quickly bowed, the students glanced at each other-Miroku stood up getting everyones' attention "what trouble?" He questioned with his sly grin, the whole class laughed but it was shortly out lived when their teacher told them to be quiet. "Kagome, your actions have caused a ruckus and you should be punished for it, but considering it's your first day at school the principal will let you slide, just this once. Got it?" Kagome smiled and bowed once more "yes!"

"Good, now take your seat. We still have 15 minutes left till class is over."

As Kagome sat down beside Sango, she swiftly passed her a note. Glancing at her new friend she quickly unfolded the note under her desk and began to read it.

_Thank god you weren't expelled (thanks to Miroku -_-). The principal hates violence, but since a lot of different people attend this school he decided to make a class just for that; not really fighting but training. Everyone has that class, it's mandatory. We actually have that class together, 4th period :)_

_Anyway, I wanted to tell you something. Has anyone told you about "The Devil"?_

Kagome quickly but quietly took her pen out and began to reply. Once she was finished she discreetly passed it over to Sango.

_Really? Miroku talked to his dad for me? -_- How nice of him. Anyway, I was wondering what "Extra Curricular" meant _ _

_But about "The Devil," no one has told me about that or... person? It's a person right?_

Sango let out a short laugh before replying.

_Yeah, his dad really loves him... I mean REALLY loves him, he spoils him too much. I suppose it's a good thing to have him as a friend... that lecher! __

_Yes he's a person, lol. He's a senior, I just wanted to warn you before you actually see or run into him-stay away from him. He's bad news. You'll know who I'm talking about when you see him. It's rumored that he killed someone, of course it's just a rumor but no one knows for sure if it's true. He doesn't talk to anyone and no one talks to him, everyone likes it that way. He's dangerous, no one's ever made him angry but the look he always has... he looks angry, hah!_

_But yeah, I just wanted to let you know. Stay far away from him and you'll be fine._

Kagome re-read the note, _'The Devil...?'_ She thought while staring blankly at the piece of paper, before Kagome could reply the bell rang, first period was over. Everyone quickly left the classroom to head to their next one, Kagome folded the note and slide it in her English book before joining her friends. "So is he really that dangerous?" She just had to ask, Sango and Miroku became serious "yeah. The first day he was transferred here he told some poor guy to _"move, this is my seat now."_ He's that scary. Now just with his words but the look he gives you, it's frightening. He's not normal." He explained with a serious tone, Sango nodded "his ancestors were also quite powerful, it's in the history books. They showed no mercy and even tried to take over the Western Lands, Inuyasha's half-brother ruled during that time... well he still does but, they actually tried too is what matters. I won't be surprised if he was alive during that time either. He gives off a very strong aura." Sango added on, Kagome stared at the ground _'I see why he's called The Devil now... I wonder how he really is though... I'm sure he's not that horrible.' _

"So what class do you have next?" Miroku asked as they walked down the slightly crowded hallway; trying to change the subject, "she has math next." Sango mentioned with an innocent smile, "let me guess; she has the same classes as you." He said dryly, Kagome giggled "only four." Miroku sighed "you are so lucky. I don't have class with Sango until fourth period." His girlfriend rolled her eyes "oh please Miroku, I'm sure in those three classes you're flirting with girls and asking them to bear your children, am I right?"

The lecher denied that accusation, however his face told something different "liar." The two girls said in unison, "gah! Look what you did Sango! Now Kagome hates me and we've only been friends for an hour." He frowned obviously depressed, Kagome smiled "I don't hate you Miroku." Raising his spirits back up he grabbed her hand and kissed it, Kagome blushed and slowly looked at Sango; her eye was twitching "M-Miroku!" She shouted along with a slap which left a red handprint on his precious face, however he didn't seem to care. He rubbed his cheek and smiled "this is evidence that Sango really cares for me, it was worth it." Sango's eye twitched even more, "I can't believe I fell for someone like him..." Kagome just laughed, "no I think you two were meant for each other."

*Ding*

"Ah, that's the warning bell. Class is about to start, let's go Kagome." Sango ushered heading towards the stairs, Kagome smiled "actually I have to use the restroom. I'm sure the teacher won't mind if I'm a few minutes late, it's my first day after all." Miroku and Sango exchanged looks and shrugged, "okay just don't be too late. Myoga-sensei is very strict on attendance." She warned before leaving, Miroku simply smiled and waved at her before leaving to his class. As Kagome headed toward the restroom she stopped midway and began to walk off, she began walking up another set of stairs until she reached the very top; the roof.

Reaching for the knob she slowly turned it and pushed forward, the sun brightly shined causing her to shield her eyes. Once her vision was back to normal she looked around and froze, a man was laying down in the middle of the floor, sleeping.

His hair was the color of the night sky, short and combed back however it was a bit messy she guessed it was because of lying down. His skin was flawless, he looked quite tall from where she was standing and she had no doubt he probably was, maybe 6' 0" at least. Snapping out of her daze she quickly turned around, she thought about leaving _'but I really don't want to go back to class...'_ Looking over her shoulder she let out a soft sigh _'maybe he won't notice I'm here. I'll just keep to myself.'_ She thought and closed the door behind her quietly and walked off to the other side of the roof, dropping her belongings on the floor she looked over the fence and enjoyed the light breeze that felt like they took her troubles away.

Closing her eyes she continued to let the wind take her, moving her hair away from her face she placed a few strands behind her ear. Opening her eyes she sighed and began to think about what happened earlier today, how Inuyasha betrayed her and how he easily threw her out of his life and moved on with his cousin of all people. She knew Kikyo had a thing for Inuyasha and never thought anything of it because he loved her, not anyone else. How wrong she was, "I'm such a fool. I should have known" Slamming her hand on the fence she sighed once more, turning around her eyes widened. The man that was laying on the ground was now hovering over her, indeed he was 6 feet tall.

She slowly opened her mouth, "The Devil." The man narrowed his eyes, Kagome then knew why they really called him The Devil, yes his family background and that rumor were quite horrifying but his eyes... _'his eyes are red.'_ Kagome couldn't help but continue to look at them, they were quite frightening but at the same time she was drawn to them; his eyes are beautiful. "What are you gawking at wench?" Kagome instantly snapped out of it and looked away with a blank look "he's rude too, I see now." The Devil suddenly grabbed her neck and lifted her a couple feet off the ground, he got a whiff of her scent and glared at her even more "a miko." He smirked tightening his grip around her neck, Kagome tried to break free from his hold but it was no use "l-let me go!" She shouted, The Devil threw her across the floor effortlessly.

Kagome winced from the pain, she slowly sat up and glared at him "now I really see why they call you The Devil." She managed to say as she tried to stand up, the man just smirked at her. "Keh, your scent is quite vile. It was disturbing my sleep." He confessed wiping his nose, "good! Your scent gives off an awful smell as well, you're not even a devil, you're a half-breed." Kagome took a step back, she must have hit a sensitive spot for he was glaring at her intensely and his growl echoed loudly. He disappeared from her sight, _'behind me?' _Before she was able to turn around and defend herself he had her by the head and in a swift move he threw her against the door, Kagome touched the back of her head and blood was visible on her fingers.

Raising her head he was standing in front of her, she tried to summon her miko powers but she was too dizzy. The Devil noticed what she was trying to do and smirked, he grabbed her by the neck once more and had her pinned against the door, instinct took over and she quickly grabbed his arm. Kagomes' eyes widened as she looked at his face, it was full of hatred; this time she was afraid and she couldn't look away "do not compare me to those insignificant abominations. I am nothing like them." Kagome said nothing, not because she had nothing to say but because she was to scared to even make any sound. "Did I make myself clear human?" He asked harshly loosening his grip a little so that she could answer, "y-yes..." She whispered softly, The Devil released her from his hold "move."

Glancing behind her she realized she was in front of the door and in his way, she slowly stood up and began to move to the side when midway he opened the door and knocked her over. He slammed the door shut behind him and proceeded downstairs, Kagome pushed herself off of the floor and sat up "ow..." She winced noticing her scraped knees and her bleeding head. "I take back what I said earlier, he IS horrible." Using her miko powers she managed to heal herself, no wound in sight however her stained red uniform was a problem. "I can't how up to class looking like this! Ugh, he's going to pay for ruining my uniform." Picking her things up and pulled out her cell phone, looking at the clock second period had 45 minutes more to go. "Great... now I'm stuck here till class is over. Sango's going to yell at me..."

Letting out a frustrated sigh she laid down and watched as clouds passed by, "I wonder what his real name is... maybe Sango will know." Shutting her eyes Kagome began to think about that man, though he was frightening he had a handsome face. _'I wonder how he became what he is now.'_

_'I am nothing like them.'_

Quickly opening her eyes she found herself staring at gold amber eyes "what do you want?" She asked harshly sitting back up not bothering to look at him. "I saw Naraku and his scent was all over you, he's always on the roof so I figured you were up here. What did he do to you?" Inuyasha asked worried, Kagome was about to reply but stopped herself "so his name is Naraku..." She whispered softly, the hanyou knelt down and looked at her "is that blood?" Touching her shoulder, Kagome brushed his hand away and stood up "that's none of your business. I'm fine, you're not needed; go away." Inuyasha cocked his eyebrow "yeah right. I bet the reason you're not in class right now is because of your uniform." Kagome glared at his grinning face, "why are you even here? I hate you." Her words stung, "listen Kagome I wanted to talk to you about what happened earlier." He confessed with a sigh, ignoring him she leaned against the fence and examined the little people below.

"There is nothing left to talk about Inuyasha, you're with Kikyo now. What is there left to say?" She asked not bothering to turn around, Inuyasha watched her carefully "because I still care about you." Shocked Kagome turned around, "excuse me?" He lowered his head, "I didn't mean for you to find out this way. I still want to be friends with you if you'll let me." Kagome was speechless, "friends?" She shook her head and glared at him "tell me Inuyasha, why did you end up running to my cousin?" The hanyou hesitated, he opened his mouth but words wouldn't come out Kagome laughed, "I knew it. The fact that I didn't want to have sex, you couldn't handle it could you?" This time he was the one to glare at her, he even growled "that's not it!" He barked back surprising her a bit, "you're such a liar." She fired back standing her ground.

Inuyasha took a step toward her, his fangs visible "just say it! Kikyo was willing to give it to you so you ran to her and left me behind. Just admit it, you would rather have sex then actually have a real relationship."

"ENOUGH!" He shouted startling her, she stiffened as he came closer "you really want the truth that bad?" He asked glaring down at her "2 months before I left, I slept with Kikyo when you couldn't come over because you had to study for some stupid exam. Since then every time we weren't together, I was with her. Do you feel better now?" He asked, Kagome tried to push him away but he grabbed both her arms "that's right Kagome, I had sex with your cousin and you didn't even have a clue." He muttered coldly with a grin, "let me go!" But it was no use, he was far to strong for her "you're really missing out Kagome, by the time you find someone he'll probably end up leaving you for another girl too." He smirked.

By now he had Kagome pinned against the fence, he smirked as he flashed his fangs and actually bit her shoulder causing her to gasp. "You've always made the most cutests sounds, not like Kikyo." He confessed inhaling her scent, "how about I take your virginity? Don't worry it won't hurt." Kagome's eyes widened _'what the hell is he thinking?'_ She began to struggle even more and managed to land a blow to his stomach, he snarled and tightened his grip around her wrists. "I SAID... LET ME GO!" She shouted throwing Inuyasha back, she had created a barrier "leave." The hanyou simply chuckled "do you really think you can keep me away? We both know you won't be able to hold that up for very long. If you use too much of your powers you'll end up feeling weak." Kagome cursed under her breath, "dammit." Glancing at the waiting hanyou she noticed he was nowhere near the door. Kagome quickly using her powers pushed Inuyasha to the right till he hit the fence, "keh...!" By the time he recovered Kagome had already went through the door, "DAMMIT!" He yelled and bolted towards the door; upon opening it she was already gone.

He could have followed her by her scent but knew better that she was probably surrounded by a couple students already or at least in class. "Shit." He whispered and looked around before fixing himself up and headed back to his classroom. Kagome was sitting on a toilet hiding in a stall, after 5 minutes she figured it was okay to come out, slowly opening the door she saw her reflection and froze. Her hair was a mess, her sleeves were torn, and her uniform was covered in dirt and blood. Turning the faucet on she began to wash her hands and face, before she even noticed her whole body was trembling. Never in her life has she ever been assaulted sexually especially by someone who she thought she loved, _'was he really this kind of person? All those times we spent together it was all a facade...!'_ Wrapping her arms around her body she looked at the floor, "I... I can't stay here."

Opening the door she peered outside to make sure no one was around especially Inuyasha and that devil guy, "Kagome is that you?" Came a voice, freaking out she shut the door again with a scream at the same time she locked the door. Staring at the door whoever said her name was standing in front of it, "Kagome will you open this door right now? It's Sango, you missed class! Myoga-sensei was so angry." Realizing that it was Sango she unlocked the door and let her in, "OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" She asked looking at her from head to toe. "I... kind of had a run in with The Devil-"

"WHAT? I told you to stay away from him! Wait, did he do this to you?" Kagome could see her friends face turning red, "I'm going to kill him." She stated and did an about face towards the door, Kagome quickly grabbed her arm "no wait let me explain first. The Devil was nothing, he only talked to me... a little." She lied, "I also ran into Inuyasha. Well he found me actually and we talked, kind of." Fidgeting with her fingers, "what do you mean kind of Kagome? Explain." She demanded crossing her arms, "well we talked about Kikyo and stuff. Not really talked, we were yelling at each other and he told me how he really got with Kikyo; after that things got.. out of hand." Sango noticed her voice started to disappear "Kagome, what happened?" Before she could even mutter a sound she started trembling again and tears began to stream down her face.

"H-He... t-touched me and h-he bit me..." By now Kagome covered her face and began to cry even harder, Sango in an instant had her arms around her friend "it's okay Kagome, everything will be alright. I'll talk to him." She promised, the miko shook her head "there's no talking to him, I don't even know who he is anymore. He's a completely different person." She began to tremble even more, Sango began to worry "calm down Kagome. Breath. Let's take you to the Nurse's office, we need to get you cleaned up; we can't go to class with your uniform being dirtied. Come on." Kagome nodded and they managed to sneak to the office without being noticed, she soon calmed down "wait Sango, I didn't hear the bell ring."

Sango rolled her eyes "that's because, I lied. I told sensei I needed to use the bathroom. I was worried about you, you never cameback from the bathroom at least I thought you were at the bathroom." Glaring at her, Kagome apologized "it's alright. I'm just glad you're okay." The Nurse's Office was only a couple feet away when someone walked out, she laughed at the sight of them "my, my, my what happened to you dear cousin?"

TO BE CONTINUED...

**What you think? I hope you liked it, I really didn't want to make Inuyasha a bad person but it had to be done. I had to make "The Devil" in two parts because if I didn't this chapter would be awfully long, I mean really long. Haha! Okay well, please review! I would greatly appreciate it! & yes I know I changed Naraku's hair style, I'm not a very good artist, but I plan on drawing how he looks like in my eyes. That way you'll have his image imprinted in your brains! :D Okay, till next time! 3**


	3. The Devil Pt II

**I'm in progress of drawing Naraku :D Anyway, on with the story!**

Chapter Three: The Devil Pt. II

"My, my, my what happened to you dear cousin?"

Sango glared at her, "get out of the way Kikyo." The miko simply laughed "I'm sorry I'm never very good with taking orders from other people." Looking down at her cousin she laughed even harder "don't tell me you got beaten up by the other school girls?" Kagome glared at her "as if, maybe you should ask your darling boyfriend.. he would know." That instantly fired her cousin up, "please! Inuyasha would never touch you! You're nothing to him." Taking a step towards her, Kagome let out a short chuckle "that's what you think." Kikyo took another step forward and raised her hand, Sango quickly caught her wrist and pushed her away "I'm going to tell you one last time, move." Rubbing her wrist Kikyo regained her composure "and if I don't?" She asked adding more fuel into the fire, Sango grabbed her unique clip from her hair and in an instant it turned into a rather large boomerang.

"Then I'll make you, by force." Kagome was amazed at the size of her weapon, though she's a powerful miko she would not be able to carry that kind of boomerang however Sango made it look easy. "You're bluffing." Kikyo blurted standing her ground, "am I?" In one swift move Sango hand the boomerang inches from Kikyo's face "move or else I'll have to ruin the only good thing about you, your pretty face." She threatened with a cold glare, Kikyo glanced at Kagome "this isn't over." Walking away Kikyo pulled her cell phone out, the two girls knew who she was planning on calling and they also knew there would be yelling. "How sure are you?" Sango asked eyeing Kikyo as she turned a corner and disappeared from their sight, "knowing Kikyo she tends to raise her voice when she's insecure about something. Inuyasha will definitely be annoyed tomorrow." Letting out a short laugh Kagome began to recall what happened earlier and she went silent, Sango noticing her sudden mood change ushered her to walk.

*Nurse's Office*

"Coming to the Infirmary twice in one day, my what have you been up to?" The Nurse asked with a gentle smile, "you know... teenage girl stuff." Kagome muttered returning the smile "I'm sure. Well, you don't seem to be injured anywhere, but-your energy seems to be worn out, have you been using your powers a lot today?" Kagome gave Sango a worried look, "sort of. Is there a problem?" She asked sitting up, their Nurse shook her head "no, but I suggest you stay here and rest to regain your engery. I'll let your third period teacher know, so rest Kagome." She ordered and pulled the curtains to hide her from other students who might walk in, "goodness. You've managed to skip all three of your classes today, aren't you lucky." Sango giggled sitting in a chair beside the bed, "listen Kagome; you know you can talk to me about anything right? I mean I know we just met, but I'm just concerned about you. It's only your first day here and your name is already spreading all over the school. The next time you run into Inuyasha, you must tell me! Okay?"

Kagome stared at her friend for a couple seconds before nodding "okay, I promise. Oh I almost forgot, what's your occupation? That weapon you had was so huge!" Kagome muttered amazed, Sango laughed "I'm a Demon Exterminator, well... that profession is no longer needed during this time but back in the Feudal Era it was a very difficult job. So I've heard from my grandmother. I call it the Hiraikotsu." Tapping her hair clip, Kagome looked at it and smiled "that's amazing. I wish I could carry something that big, looks heavy." Sango nodded "trust me the first time I tried to hold it, I couldn't even lift it an inch off the ground." The two girls laughed until the Nurse returned, "Sango I think it's time for to head on to class; don't worry I'll keep an eye on her for you." Sango nodded "alright, I'll see you later Kagome. After third period I'll come get you so we can head to our next class." Kagome nodded, "see you later then." Once everythig was silent, Kagome closed her eyes and fell asleep instantly.

While talking down the hallway Sango was eyeing everyone, once they made eye contact with her they would quickly look away for Sango was not the person to mess with when agitated. Opening her locker she gathered her things and upon closing it Miroku's smiling face washed all her anger away instantly "M-Miroku!" Startled she dropped a couple of her books, he smirked "I got it." Once picked her books up he grinned "I'll walk you to class." Sango stared at him for few seconds before walking to his side, "so I heard what happened, sort of. Care to tell me?" He asked placing his arm around her shoulder making her stiffen, this only made him chuckle. Sango nervously glared at him "Kagome got into it with Inuyasha but what really surprised me was that she ran into The Devil."

Miroku's mood instantlly took a turn "what?" They stopped walking, "did he do anything to her?" He asked seriously, Sango shook her head "she said they just talked but Inuyasha found her and they talked but it escalated and things got out of hand." Going on her tip toes she whispered in his ear "he sexually harassed her he even bit her." Miroku didn't know whether to be mad right now about Inuyasha or nervous with Sango's closeness. He quickly pulled away looking outside a window, Sango however was slightly confused but didn't bother to go into it. Little did she know, his face was completely red "well I decided to talk to him, Inuyasha I mean." Miroku turned around ignoring the sound of her books falling, his hands were on her shoulders and she was frozen.

"No." He simple said staring at her with a serious yet worried expression on his face, Sagno snapped out of it and glared at him "why the hell not?" She asked not bothering to push his hands off of her, "because... I-I don't want anything to happen to you." He confessed removing his hands from her shoulders, he noticed the books on the floor and began to pick them up. Sango knelt down and at the same time placed her hand over his as he tried to pick her book up "nothing's going to happen to me Miroku, I'll be fine." She smiled at him which seemed to calm him down, "if you say so." Standing back up he handed her books over, "I'll see you fourth period then?" Sango nodded and gave him a kiss before quickly walking into her classroom, her face was red. Miroku however stood there stunned, he slowly looked over at Sango who gave him a quick smile. He smiled back at her and slowly walked away while touching his lips obviously by the face expression he was making he was in heaven. "What's wrong with Miroku?" A couple students asked as he walked passed them, "I don't know."

Meanwhile out in the courtyard "why the hell did you call me to come out here Kikyo?" He asked already irritated, Kikyo crossed her arms "well I ran into Kagome and Sango not too long ago." This caught his attention and Kikyo didn't like it one bit, "Kagome said something quite interesting." The hanyou eyed her carefully "and what so interesting that you had to tell me?" He questioned with a snarl, Kikyo ignored his sarcasm "her appearance was not very appropiate, she mentioned that you had something to do with it. Did you?" She asked taking a step towards him, Inuyasha smirked "so I touched her big deal." Kikyo raised her eyebrow "well it depends when you say touched, what kind of touch?" She asked with a serious tone, Inuyasha growled he hated being interrogated "do you really want to know?" He asked grinning at her, Kikyo's eyes widened "you didn't!"

He shrugged "didn't what? I didn't say anything yet." He corrected with a sly grin, "what did you do Inuyasha?" The hanyou smirked "I simply caressed her and bit her, nothing serious. I just wanted to scare her that's all." He muttered with a chuckle, Kikyo glared at him and was about to slap him when he caught her wrist and brought her lips to his. "Don't worry baby, you're the only one for me. I love you." He whispered softly releasing her arm, "y-yes." Kikyo muttered quietly not bothering to look at his face, "I'm late for class. I'll see you laer." Kikyo watched his back as he walked away, touching her lips she winced for it began to bleed "idiot.. he bit my lip."

Inuyasha sighed as he left the courtyard, "damn you Kagome." He muttered letting out a soft growl, as Inuyasha turned around a rather large object came flying towards him "shit!" He shouted and rolled to the side, he scanned the room and found no one in sight "come out you coward!" He yelled and caught a familiar scent, "Sango?" The human girl walked out of the shadows revealing herself, she raised her arm and caught her returning boomerang. "You sure took your sweet time, I was waiting for you. Now that I have your undivided attention, let's talk and depending on how well our conversation goes you might just walk away without being injured." She smiled as she leaned on her weapon. "What's this about?" He asked but was soon dodging as she threw her boomerang again, "tsk tsk I'm the one who will be asking the questions Inuyasha not you."

The hanyou growled as he stood against the wall watching the girl carefully, "now shall we begin? First question, why did you sexually assault your ex-girlfriend?" She eyed harshly, Inuyasha scowled "that's non of your damn business wench!" He barked angerily, Sango shook her head "that's not the answer I was hoping for!" Throwing her Hiraikotsu straight at him he cursed and began dodging as the boomerang came from all directions, as Inuyasha ran and jumped around he was suddenly thrown against the wall the boomerang had him pinnned against the wall. "Damn you Sango!" The girl appeared in front of him and smirked "second question, why are you bothering her?"

He simply spat in her face, Sango sighed and pulled out a napkin to wipe her face "you're not very nice Inuyasha. I guess Kagome was right, you are a completely different person." With that said Sango pulled her boomerang off of him and in a swift move swung her weapon knocking him to the ground, Inuyasha's eyes widened her boomerang was just meters away from his delicate face "at least answer the question Inuyasha." He looked away from her cold gaze, after a couple seconds he looked back at her "alright! I... I still think she's mine, you happy now bitch?" Sango removed her weapons from his face her eyes slowly widening, "come again?" Inuyasha snarled "I STILL BELIEVE SHE BELONGS TO ME!" He looked away from her shocked gaze, "are you out of your mind? Do you honestly believe you can have both of them? Get a grip Inuyasha." The hanyou stood up only to receive a hard slap across the face, "what the fuck was that for?"

"Oh please Inuyasha, you deserve way more then just a slap. Do yourself a favor and stay from Kagome, she's afraid of you she'll never come running back to you." He shook his head "yes she will, she loves me too much." He explained stubbornly, "are you listening to yourself right now? She doesn't love you, she loves the guy you use to be. Not _this_!" Staring him up and down, "you don't know what you're talking about!" Sango grew tired of trying to reason with him, she pushed him against the wall surprising him a bit "I'm warning you Inuyasha. Kagome's not some property you can just claim, if I hear her speak of your name with that horrifying look on her face again I'll make sure that handsome face of yours will need surgery." Releasing him from her grasp she picked her weapon up and left not bothering to look back at him.

Inuyasha straightened his tie "crazy bitch." As he began to return to his class he stopped and glanced behind him for a few seconds before continuing on to his classroom. Amongst the shadows Inuyasha nor Sango noticed that someone was observing them from the shadows, his eyes glowed bright red and in seconds disappeared.

_"Kagome! I'm going to take your virginity. Don't be afraid." Kagome glanced behind her as she started running an endless path, "you can't hide from me." Suddenly a giant figure appeared gold orbs staring down at her with a grin, "stay away from me!" She shouted and began running even faster, as hard as she tried to get away it was no use and he had her in the palm of his hand, literally. She started to tremble as her clothes were shredded into pieces revealing her bare body, Kagome did her best to cover herself up with her arms "d-don't touch me!" She yelled terrified shutting her eyes as tears appeared, upon opening them again she found herself lying on a white covered bed and Inuyasha hovering over her, she opened her mouth to yell but nothing came out._

_He had her arms pinnned down as he ravished her body with his lips, "s-stop it!" She begged but he wouldn't listen he looked at her face with a grin "don't worry I'll be gentle." He chuckled and began to spread her legs, Kagome's eyes widened with terror-_

"NO!"

"Kagome? What's the matter?" The nurse shouted pulling the curtains to the side, Kagome was sweating and gasping for air "Kagome just take a deep breath, everything is fine. You just had a nightmare." Looking at her face she slowly began to calm down "let me get you something to drink, I'll be right back." Clenching the blanket Kagome began to tremble _'it was only a dream? A nightmare... But it felt so real.'_ Covering her chest with her arms Kagome brought her knees to her chest and began to cry, just a little. The nurse came back with a cup of water "here you go," quickly wiping her tears Kagome took the cup with a smile "thank you." Carefully watching her, she sat down at the end of the bed "are you feeling better?" Kagome only nodded and placed the cup on the table beside the bed, "I'm glad. Well, third period will be over in 3 minutes. Sango will be here to show you to your next class alright?"

"Okay." Was all she could she say, it didn't take long for Sango to pick Kagome up "how did you sleep?" Her friend asked curious, Kagome smiled "great." Looking outside the window she watched as a few birds flew by, how she wished she was one of those feather creatures and be carefree. "Our next class is actually in our second gym, come on." She laughed pulling her friend towards the double doors, as Sango opened the door Kagome was amazed "this is a gym?" It was actually nothing but metal, metal ceiling, walls, and floor the only thing that stuck out was the stage in the middle of the room and the platform at the end of the room where a man in a white lab coat sat. Soon even more students began to appear and Kagome noticed Inuyasha and Kikyo were in it as well, "fantastic." She whispered softly to herself, looking around even more her eyes widened _'why is he here?'_

Sango noticed her friend was quiet, "hey are you okay? Who are you staring-" Following her friends gaze she saw The Devil himself, he separated himself from the other students and was leaning back against the wall. "Don't look at him Kagome." She demanded tugging her friends sleeve, however it was too late The Devil glanced over at Kagome and they met each others eyes Kagome quickly looked away though she took a quick glance at him once more only to see that he was still staring at her, "S-Sango?" Kagome muttered looking away from his gaze, "what is it?"

"He's a senior right? So why is he here?" Sango didn't bother to look at her "since this is just training it doesn't matter what grade you're in, so there's a combination of sophomores, juniors, and seniors in this class." Kagome understood what she was saying and began to listen to their teacher as she explained the rules and how the simulator works. Basically, their sensei sets up a random stage and has his students challenge each other, of course there's a time limit 10 minutes for each dual. "Now, for the rest of this quarter you will be assigned to a partner." In an instant the students groaned, obviously not happy about it "now, now don't be in such low spirits. Normally I would assign your partners, but since I'm feeling generous today I'll allow you guys to pick your partners. I'll give you 20 minutes to choose your partners, choose wisely." He winked and went back to his station.

"Hey Kagome let's be-" Before she could even finish her sentence Miroku appeared from behind and hugged his girlfriend, "Sangooooo! Let's be partners!" He murmured happily, Sango began to try and push him off of her but it was no use, Kagome giggled "it's alright Sango. I'm sure I'll be able to find a partner." Miroku smiled "thank you Kagome!" He puckered his lips and was about to kiss her when Sango pulled his ear, "let's go lecher. I'll see you over there Kagome." She pointed to the row of chairs, "okay."

It was no surprise that Inuyasha and Kikyo were partners, looking around the crowd of students who were mingling Kagome noticed The Devil still standing in the same spot, his eyes were closed. She stood in the middle of the crowd for a good minute just staring at him, "I... can't believe I'm doing this..." She scolded herself and began to walk towards him, once she was standing directly in front of him he slowly opened his eyes. "You again." He spoke coldly, Kagome ignored his comment and it was silent none of them spoke a word. He ran his fingers through his hair and let a couple of his bangs fall onto his face, "what do you want with me wench?" He finally asked with a chuckle, Kagome looked at him straight in the eyes "I would like to be your partner." It didn't even phase him, his face stayed the same emotionless.

He leaned down and looked at her, Kagome leaned back a little not breaking their eye contact he smirked "I refuse to work with a weak human." He muttered moving away from her face and began to walk away, Kagome quickly grabbed his arm "wait!" He glanced behind him with the most frightening glare "remove your filthy hand." He ordered harshly, Kagome was about to let him go but shook her head "please I need a partner." The Devil swiftly turned it around and this time he had her arm in his hand, he lowered himself once more "after what I did to you earlier, why would you want me as your partner? Enlighten me." He demanded, Kagome could feel his power pushing her down and it even made her wince but she kept on looking at him "because I just do."

The Devil observed her carefully, he let out a chuckle grabbing her attention "you amuse me wench." Releasing his hold on her Kagome looked at him confused, "sensei." His voice was quite deep but their teacher acknowledged him hesitantly "y-yes Naraku?" All eyes were on him, "I have chosen my partner." Everyone slightly gasped and began to whisper "who would possibly want to be his partner? It's suicide!" They all muttered, "whoever is his partner is crazy!" Naraku scanned the area silencing their voices instantly, "and who has agreed to be your partner?" He asked quickly, Naraku grinned and stepped behind Kagome wrapping his arms around her, although one of his hands had a hold of her face tilting it towards his own "Kagome Higurashi." He answered with a coo.

The surprised stares began to sink into Kagome's mind and her face flushed with embarassment, "Kagome? Do you have any objections?" Her teacher asked with a worried face, Inuyasha himself was stunned with the arrangement and Kikyo noticed "what the hell is she thinking?" He muttered to himself, Sango and Miroku both were shocked and speechless. Naraku slyly glanced at his captives face, "well Kagome? Do you have any objections?" He repeated their sensei's question, he tightened his grip around her arm with his other hand "no." She answered calmly "very well, Naraku Onigumo and Kagome Higurashi you will be partners till the end of this school year." He began to write it down in his notebook, everyone still kept staring at the pair and Kagome didn't like it one bit.

The Devil whose real name is Naraku Onigumo glared at everyone in the room sending chills down their spines and they returned to whatever they were doing and don't dare to look at him again. Once all eyes were off of them he lowered his mouth to her ear "prepare yourself human, I don't take kindly to the weak. If you show weakness, you will wish that I made you bleed even more on the roof. Don't worry I'm not going to kill you... I'm going to break you." He threatened before releasing her, Kagome looked at him as he stared straight ahead beside her "may I ask, your name?" He looked down at her and said nothing, "come on. It's the least you can do since we'll be partners for awhile." Kagome was very much aware of his name, however she wanted to hear him say it "Naraku Onigumo," he answered looking back at nothing "then can I call you by your name? The Devil just sounds scary, like you're some monster."

Again Kagome felt his aura darken, "I am a monster." He clarified coldly Kagome glanced up at him cautiously "Naraku it is and you can call me Kagome." Not bothering to look at her he replied and his words surprised her "do as you wish, wench." Though the first part surprised her the second part irritated her a tiny bit, _'does he intend on calling me wench throughout this year?'_

Nonetheless she ignored it and told him she would be right back, although he didn't bother to reply nor did he care. Kagome was aware of everyone's staring but tried her best to ignore them, Sango was the first to approach her "are you out of your mind?" She asked shaking her uncontrollably that Miroku had to stop her, "calm down Sango I'm sure Kagome has a reasonable explanation for her actions, don't you Kagome." The miko smiled "well... not really, I just wanted a partner and he was the only one no one was asking... So I asked him." The two friends stared at her dumbfounded, "I see." He cleared his throat "well, there's nothing we can do about it Sango the decision has already been made. Just be careful around him Kagome, he's dangrous. They don't call him The Devil for nothing." He murmured, Kagome looked back at The Devil he was in the same spot leaning against the wall. He opened his eyes and locked eyes with her once again, "no... his name isn't The Devil, it's Naraku."

**Ta da! That's the end for this chapter, hope you enjoyed it because I enjoyed typing it! :D Please review, you may not know this but I'm going to tell you! I love reading your reviews, though it's not many -_-' I still love reading them over and over again. It just motivates me to write more! Thanks! Next Chapter; Confrontation.**


	4. Confrontation

SHOUT OUT: username; BLACK DEMON CAT, you asked me a question in your review. Here's your answer :)

Chapter Four: Confrontation

"Alright class, let's begin. The computer will randomly choose two teams, here we go!" He shouted as the huge television on the ceiling began to make noises, after a few seconds it stopped and the computer named off the students.

"Sango Hachi and Miroku Usagi vs. Shippo Yasha and Souten Kouryuu"

Kagome looked at her two friends and gave them a thumbs up "good luck." They nodded and walked onto the large platform as did the other two students. Kagome eyed the orange haired boy especially, "kawaii!" She shouted getting their attention, Naraku kept quiet. Shippo looked at Kagome and quickly blushed he knew she was referring to him, "uh sorry continue sensei." Kagome apologized and sat back down beside her partner, she guessed that Shippo was a sophomore from his height same with his partner, she had beautiful jet black hair and dark magenta eyes. As the stage began to materialize the computer had set them in a field surrounded by trees, Kagome was amazed at such technology for everything was real the wind that blew their hair could be felt even from where her classmates were sitting "amazing." Naraku looked over at his partner, _'how irritating.'_

"We're ready sensei." They said in unison, "remember the match will be 10 minutes. Begin."

Once he finished Sango pulled her hair pin off and her boomerang appeared, "are you ready Miroku?" She asked looking at him, he looked at her and gave her a thumbs up. Kagome smiled but it soon faded when she realized she didn't know what Miroku's specialty was, Shippo's opened his hand and blue flames appeared as for the girl named Souten dark clouds began to come in and thunder struck all around them "a thunder demon?" A couple students whispered, Sango looked at her opponents and smiled "just because you're sophomores we won't go easy on you!" She shouted throwing her Hiraikotsu straight ahead surprising them a bit, they both dodged out of the way.

Souten quickly struck her hand in the air and lightning began to strick the ground everywhere, Sango caught her returning weapons and moved around the field dodging the bolts, Miroku did the same until he had a clear view of Shippo and removing his beads from his right arm he opened his hand and a gust of wind began pulling everything in, everyone stood on their feet in amazement "it's like a black hole." Kagome muttered surprised, "wind tunnel!" He yelled and once Shippo began flying towards him he closed it and while he was in mid air Sango came in and kicked him back down to the ground.

"Shippo!" Souten yelled, she held her hands up and created a bow out of lightning and began firing arrows at them. Sango managed to block them with her boomerang Miroku however was unlucky and screamed "ah Miroku!" Landing by his side she helped him up, "I'm fine Sango." He smiled but she didn't believe him, Shippo slowly stood back up and with his blue flame "fox fire!" He began to fire bend as the flames danced around them, though dangerous it was beautiful. Sango cursed under her breath, "hold on tight Miroku." She ordered him as she took through the flames and straight for Shippo.

Sango with her hiraikotsu landed right on top of him with her weapon pinning him down, "don't move little kitsune." She winked and looked at Souten, leaving Miroku behind she charged straight for the girl pulling her sword out with a battle cry. Souten called upon her lightning once more as they tried to stop Sango, but it was no use she was able to dodge them easily or maybe it was just pure luck. In seconds Sango had the tip of her sword right in front of Souten's face, "you lose."

Everyone glanced up at the clock, they had only fought for 7 minutes "good match." Sango smiled putting her sword back into it's sheath, Souten bowed and walked over to Shippo. Sango followed and pulled her boomerang off of him, "sorry kid." Helping Miroku up they all walked off the platform, every one applauded them for a good match. "Great job Sango! You too Miroku, that fight was amazing." Kagome smiled clapping her hands together, "thanks Kagome but that lightning bolt really wore me out." Miroku sighed, Sango smiled "we'll talk to you later Kagome, I have to take care of this guy." Kagome nodded and returned back to her seat only to spot the one named Shippo returning to his seat, Shippo noticed her staring and looked at her confused Kagome simply smiled at him making him blush, Souten caught the act and glared at Kagome.

"Hn.. must be his girlfriend," Sitting beside her ever so quiet partner they all looked up at the screen as their names flashed. Kagome's eyes widened at the next competitors.

"Kagome Higurashi and Naraku Onigumo vs. Kikyo Tama and Inuyasha Taisho"

Practically everyone gasped and stared at all four of them, "why am I not surprised." Kagome mumbled and she began to walk onto the stage with Naraku following after her with his hands in his pockets. Kikyo looked at Inuyasha as they too walked up to the platform, "are you okay?" She asked him, Inuyasha looked at his girlfriend "I'm fine. Don't worry about me." He muttered crossing his arms, as they stood across from each other Kagome made eye contact with Inuyasha and she quickly looked away she was trembling and Naraku noticed it too. Soon their stage was created, they were surrounded by dirt and many rocks "begin." Their teacher announced starting the clock.

Inuyasha pulled his Tetsusaiga out and Kikyo choose her weapon, bow and arrows. Naraku did not have a weapon and a few students questions his ability, as for Kagome she had the same weapon as her cousin. "Here I come! Wind scar!" Inuyasha shouted striking the ground, Kagome raised her hand and created a barrier blocking his attack easily "what?" Stunned he glanced back at Kikyo as she fired her arrows, embedding her miko powers into them they began to glow blue. Kagome managed to evenly subdue her attack with her own arrow, Naraku however just stood there doing nothing. "What's the matter Devil? Letting your partner do all the work for you?" Inuyasha asked using his wind scar once more, only this time it was aimed at Naraku. Kagome quickly looked at her partner "move!" She shouted, Naraku simply grinned as the wind scar hit him. The students gasped, he actually hit The Devil they shouted Kagome was about to run to his side but Kikyo stopped her as she fired a couple more arrows at her.

Kagome glared at her and with a flick of her hand those arrows did a U-turn and went flying back towards Kikyo, Inuyasha managed to deflect them in time. Once the smoke cleared everyone's eyes widened even their teachers' for Naraku was standing in the same spot, untouched. "Impossible..." Inuyasha whispered, Naraku's thin line slowly turned into a sinister smile as he stretched his right arm out and opened his hand rocks began to levitate, not just a couple of rocks more like 10 rocks were floating from the ground. Naraku smirked as he found his targets, he closed his hand into a fist and all of the rocks broke into tiny rocks and upon opening his hand again they went flying towards them like bullets.

Kikyo hesitated for a moment before creating a barrier, however it blocked most of the rocks not all for Inuyasha had a few cuts on his face as well did Kikyo. "Is that all you got?" Inuyasha taunted as he jumped into the air "WIND SCAR!" Kagome quickly appeared in front of Naraku and created a barrier fit for two with both her hands, "damn you Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted with a growl as he began to charge towards them, Kagome glared at him and fired pink shards towards him. As Inuyasha dodged them he smirked "you left an opening!" He yelled as he leaped into the air, Kagome looked up at him and smirked using both of her hands she raised them up and a pink beam emerged surprising the hanyou who barely dodged it.

As he landed on the ground Kikyo once again fired multiple arrows, Kagome was taken off guard from the sudden attack and quickly made a barrier. Inuyasha noticing that Naraku was left wide open charged towards him while Kikyo kept Kagome occupied, noticing what he was trying to do as she tried to stop him but with arrows flying everywhere she had no choice but to defend herself "crap." Naraku just stood there as the hanyou came closer and closer towards him, Inuyasha raised his sword and swung at him cutting his left arm off. Everyone screamed even Inuyasha froze, Kikyo and Kagome stopped fighting as they looked at him "Inuyasha what have you done?" Their teacher shouted, he covered his mouth shocked blood just kept spilling out of his shoulder.

Kagome using her miko powers pushed Kikyo causing her to hit a rock, knocking her out cold as she ran towards her partner she suddenly stopped and her eyes widened. Naraku not once flinched, he was staring at Inuyasha who didn't know what to do "w-why didn't you move?" He shouted freaking out, however everyone gasped as his arm began to regenerate Naraku chuckled and with a swift move had Inuyasha's throat in his hand. "Y-you bastard!" Inuyasha managed to spit out, Naraku just smirked "y-you're a monster!" Naraku's face darkened as he tightened his grip, Inuyasha gasped and Kikyo attemtped to free her boyfriend by firing an arrow along with her so called "soul-collectors" snake like creatures. The devil effortlessy waved his free arm and in seconds her arrow and soul-collectors vanished in thin air.

"Impossible." She whispered, Kagome quickly created a barrier around her cousin trapping her "w-what?" Kikyo gasped as she tried to break free, "is he trying to kill him?" A lizard demon asked, "sensei do something!" They shouted from below "Naraku release him at once!" He hesitated, he was obviously trembling and sweating profusely. However he was ignored, "Naraku let him go." Came a female voice, he glance to the side to find Kagome staring at him; his reply was a simple growl and returned to staring at the hanyou. He sneered at the half breed before him and effortlessly threw him to the ground and actually grinned when the hanyou was gasping for air, Kagome looked down at him and released Kikyo from her barrier as she ran to his side worried meanwhile Naraku turned around and began to walk off. "Are you okay?" She asked placing her hand over his body as she began to heal his wounds, "sensei the match is over." Their teacher nodded and was about clear the stage when Inuyasha stood up "this isn't over yet, WIND SCAR!"

He was only a couple feet away from the devil, "did he get him?" A few students asked as they waited for the smoke to clear, Inuyasha growled when he found a pink barrier in front of him "why did you protect him?" He asked glaring at her coldly, Naraku was looking at his partner "because he is my partner." Was her only answer Inuyasha snarled "partner? What a bunch of bullshit." Kagome removed her barrier "the match is over Inuyasha." Turning her back on him she walked passed her partner who whispered something, "I despise feeling in debt. I owe you nothing."

Shutting her eyes she continued to walk _'I can't believe that guy! I should just stick to calling him The Devil.'_ Returning to the floor it was quiet, the reason; Naraku was standing behind her, she watched as he walked towards the crowd everyone moved out of his way with their tails between their legs, "can you believe he actually tried to kill Inuyasha? He should be locked up." They whispered amongst themselves as the devil left the gym, no one dared to stop him "and can you believe her? Taking the side of that monster!" They were now all staring at Kagome, "what?" She asked making eye contact with every single person in her class "why didn't you just let Inuyasha use his wind scar? Getting rid of that devil would make a lot of people happy." One of them explained with a snarl.

"That devil happens to be my partner," glaring at them a few of them just laughed "your partner? Do you really think he cares? If Inuyasha had struck you he wouldn't have done anything, in real life he would have let you die." Kagome shook her head "even still, he is my partner." Shippo watched carefully as everyone around him grew annoyed with the miko girl, "as long as you are partners with him-"

"You'll what? Stop talking to me, pull childish pranks on me, or maybe you all will spread rumors about me?" A neko demon walked out of the crown glaring at her, "you're unwelcome here. If you're on that devil's side then that just makes you the same as him, a monster." Kagome glared at her "I would rather be a monster then be friends with shallow people like you." The neko girl took offense to that and growled "get out of our sight." Kagome just smiled at them "gladly." With that said Kagome walked out of the gym, "should we go after her?" Miroku asked softly towards his girlfriend "of course! Why do you even have to ask?" The two pushed through the crowd only to stopped by a few students "if you join her you two will be treated the same as her you know." They warned, Sango stood in front a girl who backed up a couple steps, "do you honestly think we're afraid you? Now get out of our way." The girl nodded and quickly took a step to the side, "god all these people are idiots, IDIOTS!" Sango shouted wanting them to hear what she thought of them.

"Ahem, alright c-class let's get back to work." Their sensei muttered wanting to calm the atmosphere, Kagome snuck back to the roof and was glad that _he_ wasn't there to bother her. Lying on the floor she couldn't help but feel anger towards her classmates "how can people think like that?" Sitting back up instantly only to find that orange haired boy staring at her, her eyes widened and in seconds had her arms wrapped around him "h-hey! What are you doing?" He shouted blushing, Kagome noticed his pink face and smiled "sorry.. you're just so adorable I can't help it. Ehhhh where'd your tail go?" She asked lifting his uniform up a little, Shippo removed her hand and took a step back his face was still red "I can only use my powers in my true form but when I don't need it, it disappears." He explained calmly, Kagome nodded listening to him carefully "b-but the reason I followed you is because..."

Crossing her arms she glared at him "are you going to tell me that they're right?" She asked impatient, Shippo quickly shook his head "n-n-no! I wanted to say that I agree with you." He began playing with his fingers shyly, Kagome placed her hands on her hip and smiled "I see. Well Shippo, would you like to be my friend?" She asked stretching her arm out towards him, the kitsune looked at her for bit before shaking her hand "yes." He smiled in return, Kagome couldn't control herself and had him in her arms once more "q-quit it! This is so embarrassing!"

"What's going on here?" Kagome stopped what she was doing and turned her head, "oh Sango and Miroku... ah look I made another friend, his name is Shippo." She smiled no letting him out of her embrace, Shippo waved "h-hi." He greeted quietly, Sango and Miroku sighed "since we all left during class we might as well just hang around here till it's over." Kagome said nothing and returned her attention to the adorable Shippo, meanwhile Inuyasha had also left class "where are you going?" Kikyo asked chasing after him, the hanyou ignored her and just kept walking obviously pissed off. Frowning she stopped walking, "are you looking for Kagome?" This caused him to stop, "what is she to you?" She asked another question, his ear twitched and he finally faced her "that's a good question..." He whispered getting her attention, raising his head he looked straight into her brown eyes "she's mine."

Kikyo stared at him stunned, "w-what? What about me?" She shouted now glaring at him, "what was I to you?" Slamming her hand onto his chest, Inuyasha sighed "you're so annoying." Her eyes widened as he grabbed her wrists, "you're my girlfriend that's what you are to me. I love you." Pressing his lips on hers she managed to push herself away from him, "stop playing with me Inuyasha. This isn't some kind of game, I love you." Wrapping her arms around herself she looked away from his gaze, "if you really do love me... stop chasing after her, you have me now!" Tears running down her face, Inuyasha looked away not wanting to see her crying face "stop going after her!" Raising her voice the hanyou growled shutting her up instantly, "this is who I am and how I am, if you don't like it then let's end it right here, right now." He was giving her an ultimatium, Kikyo jumped from his sudden shouting "if you have nothing else to say then I'm leaving."

He began walking away only to feel his shirt being pulled, looking behind him Kikyo had the bottom of his shirt in her hand "p-please don't leave me," she begged wiping her tears Inuyasha sighed and placed his arm over her shoulder, "let's just skip the rest of the day and go to my house." He muttered and Kikyo obediently nodded. Once fourth period was over it was finally time for lunch and Kagome was starving, "me too." Sango agreed as the four of them headed down from the roof and towards the cafeteria, almost everyone was staring at them and whispering to their neighbor. Kagome ignored them as she walked by and waited in line with her friends, "that's her; she's the one who slept with the devil." Stunned at such a rumor she glared at them "I did not! How is that even possible? This is my first day at school." She retorted, the girls said nothing and just kept walking "unbelievable!" Miroku patted her on the back "it's okay, just ignore them." Trying to comfort her, Kagome was about to thank him when she realized where his hand was located lucky for her Sango came to the rescue.

Grabbing his ear, "what do you think you're doing?" She asked glaring at him "n-nothing my love, I thought I saw a bug on her skirt that's all." He explained placing his hands together with a innocent laugh, while those two were arguing Shippo stood beside the miko who noticed him right away "you know if you hang out with us, everyone will pick on you." The sophomore smiled "it's okay. But I think Souten will be angry with me," he frowned looking around "is she your girlfriend?" Kagome asked curious, Shippo quickly shook his head "she would never date someone like me." He confessed with a frown, tilting her head to the side she frowned. "W-what's with that face?" He asked blushing, "why not?" Lowering his head he began to tell her that he in fact confessed his feelings to her awhile back but she rejected him, "so she didn't feel the same way but wanted to still be friends." He simply nodded, "y-yeah. But I still like her." Scratching the back of his head he smiled "I'm fine with being just friends."

Kagome patted his head "don't worry, feelings can change." Recalling the time when Souten glared at her during fourth period _'I'm sure she likes him, what a stubborn girl.'_ Laughing at her own thought she didn't notice the line moved until someone shoved her as they walked by, "stupid girl." He whispered only to join his friends as they laughed at her, Kagome ignored them and moved up in the line. Once they all had their food and found a vacant table they began to enjoy their meal, however Kagome noticed Naraku sitting alone at the back of the cafeteria "I'll be back." The trio looked at her and watched as she headed toward the devil with her tray, "what's she doing this time?" Sango asked worried, Miroku smiled "don't worry about her, she can take care of herself."

Placing her tray on the table to get his attention she pulled a chair out "can I sit here?" Not bothering to answer Kagome decided to sit down anyway, he had his arms crossed, eyes closed, and he didn't even touch his food. Since he was obviously ignoring her Kagome decided to observe him, his face was flawless and by the way he presents himself she knew he was a very prideful man however without realizing it she was actually moving closer to his face, he opened his eyes and looked at her. "Do you find something you like human?" Surprising her she backed away blushing, "o-of course not! Why would I?" Staring down at her food she began to fumble with her milk carton, Naraku smirked and watched as she mistakenly opened the wrong side.

"Humans are such foolish creatures." He blurted with a straight face, Kagome stopped messing with her milk and looked at him "that's not true." Looking back at her his amusement went away "is it? Look around you ningen, everyone in here is talking about you. Shall I tell you what they're saying?" He asked, Kagome broke away from his gaze and looked around her and he was right, they were all whispering. "Slut, whore, bitch, cunt, should I continue?" He asked with a chuckle, Kagome glared at him "no you should not. Let me ask you something, why do they call you The Devil and monster?" Naraku narrowed his eyes at her, a warning. "What's the matter? Don't feel like talking anymore?" Taunting him, Naraku leaned towards her and lowered himself so that he would be eye level with her "what do you hope for by talking to me wench?"

Taken back by his sudden question she tried to answer it honestly, "n-nothing.. I just want to know you better, everyone told me to stay away from you. They're all scared of you." She explained, Naraku chuckled "friends? What nonsense, you should listen to them. I would rather have them fear me then have them around me, they will only get in my way." He declared with a harsh tone, Kagome glared at him "fine then! I'll ask someone else." As she was about to stand up Naraku grabbed her arm and pulled her down, he was fiercely glaring at her sending chills down her spine "don't go digging your nose around little ningen, you might end up finding things you wish you never dug up." He growled, Kagome nodded and once he let her go she went straight back to her table, "what happened Kagome?" Sango asked staring back at the devil and her friend, "n-nothing we just talked about what happened in class." She explained, "but he keeps staring at you." Shippo pointed out, Kagome glanced behind her and indeed he was and without even moving his lips she got the message though his eyes; _I'll kill you._

Skipping through fifth, that class actually went by rather quickly though she didn't have Sango or Miroku in that class she was fine with it, no one bothered her; in fact they just kept their distance. "Let's see, sixth period I have... History." Looking down at her schedule and glancing at the door numbers she managed to find her class in time before the bell rang, upon entering she was pushed onto the ground "watch where you're going." The girl barked stepping over her, Kagome rolled her eyes and began picking her things up. Once she had everything she looked around the classroom and found a desk all the way in the corner, separated from everyone elses. "Real mature." She muttered and placed her bag onto the "die bitch" written desk, "alright students return to your seats." Their teacher ordered and began to call names, "Kagome Higurashi" he finally called "over here." She waved getting his attention, "Higurashi why are you seated all the way over there?" He asked removing his glasses, "I like sitting here sensei. I get a good view of the whole classroom."

Not bothering to argue he just shrugged and went on with the list and one particular name caught her ears "Inuyasha Taisho," Kagome quickly averted her eyes to the front of the classroom she began to look around "he's not here sensei!" One of the students shouted, "again? If he plans on graduating he'd better show up to class more." He sighed and went on with the list, Kagome began to panic a little _'Inuyasha is in my last class?'_ Closing her eyes she began to take deep breaths and once she was calm she looked down at her desk reading the words "die bitch," running her smooth fingers over the writing she let out a soft sigh. _'There's no point freaking out, I'm going to have to face him sooner or later... but, what will I do? He's not the same man I use to know... and love. I can't let him scare me like this, he's nothing.'_

Not realizing that the teacher had left Kagome looked up to find a few girls staring down at her, "y-yes?" She asked nervously. "Don't act dumb Kagome, we know about Inuyasha cheating on you and all... we even felt bad, but now-you're siding with the devil? Why?" They demanded an answer, "why not? He's not a bad person like you all claim him to be." The girl's eyes widened, "oh you poor thing! Did no one tell you?" Their personality completely changed, "no-no they have. He's dangerous, he's ancestors were evil, and it's rumored he's killed someone right?" They stared at each other then back at her, "it's not a rumor. It's a proven fact that he did, it was in the newspaper a long time ago. When he was 7 his house burnt down, he only lived with his mother but he was the only one that walked out. He left his mom in that burning building, how cruel! He let his own mother burn, he deserves to go to hell." They blabbered angrily nodding their heads in agreement.

"Also, his ancestors were not only evil but more specfically just one." A girl pointed out with a wink, "one?" Kagome questioned curious, "neeeee~ you don't know about it? Seriously, no one has told you anything!" Placing her hands on her hips, "listen here... there is always one born, once the original has passed a new one is born. Do you know how we know?" Kagome just shook her head sucked into their story, "a burnt mark on his back the shape of a spider." All the girls screamed, "so you're saying Nar-err.. I mean The Devil has that burnt mark?" They all nodded, "what about his ancestor?"

"Oh I almost forgot, the first person with the burnt mark was during the feudal era 500 years ago. He was _human_," Kagome's eyes widened, "but The Devil is a half breed how can one of his ancestors be human?" The girl smiled at her "here's the crazy part. He was shunned from his clan, they were all powerful demons but he was adopted by their Lord who happened to find him an abandoned child in the forest. Anyway, no one accepted him except for the Lord out of jealousy the clan tried to kill him while their Lord was away. He barely escaped, he was barely alive. Half dead to be exact." Kagome leaned forward wanting to hear even more, "what happened?" A couple of the girls asked who have not heard the story before, "as he laid dying he summoned countless demons," a few girls squealed "did they eat him?" A bird like demon asked curious, the girl raised her eyebrow "if he died then why would The Devil be here?"

The bird demon frowned "sorry." She apologized, "thank you! Now as I was saying.. he asked them with his corrupted soul..."

_"Devour this helpless body in exchange for a new one with which I can become the most powerful demon and punish those who have wronged me!"_

(That's right, I changed it a bit... I mean he's not trying to get with a miko or anything during the feudal era in my story. HAH)

"No way!" They jumped in excitement, the story teller nodded with a smile "yes, yes it's true. After they devoured him they were true to their word and he was reborn not as a full demon but a half demon. Still he was stronger then any ordinary half breed, he was able to overtake those who betrayed him and the Lord upon returning witnessed his adopted sons' change and made him successor. Thus upon generation and generation there is always a half breed born with a spider mark on their back. The weird thing is, I don't see how someone would be able to bare such a monsters' child, no one could possibly fall in love with such a thing." Once again they all nodded in agreement, "then do you think he raped them?" All the girls shrieked in fear, "that's horrible! That devil is really a monster! You should stay away from him Kagome, he might make you his toy and rape you."

Kagome cocked an eyebrow "are you out of your mind? That may be the way they did it back then but not anymore, it's been 500 years I'm sure he's capable of finding someone who will be by his side." Everyone in the class overheard her and burst out laughing "that's funny Kagome! That was a good one, but you're wrong. No one will fall in love with that bastard, he doesn't associate with anyone." A male student explained, Kagome looked at the laughing boy, "you're wrong. I've talked to him and he's done nothing to hurt me.. sort of." She whispered towards the end, "how can you still talk like that? He killed his own mother, he's even been involved with the police!" They retorted staring at her cautiously, Kagome shook her head "I don't care, I will stand by what I said earlier... if you're asking me to choose a side, I choose his."

Everyone was silent, how could she.. after hearing his history still be on his side "you're crazy!" One of the girls shouted walking away from her desk, "you'll regret being on his side Kagome Higurashi." The story teller muttered harshly glaring down at her, Kagome stared into her magenta eyes "no... I won't." She smiled surprising her a bit, moving her face away she drew out her fan raising it to her face "you're a fool." She whispered before walking away with the rest, everyone glared at her and Kagome tried her best to ignore them.

_"Don't go digging your nose around little ningen, you might end up finding things you wish you never dug up."_

_'Great, only now his words show up in my head. He.. can't possibly get mad at me for finding all this out? I never asked them to tell me about his past! Right?'_

Somehow Kagome felt a strong disturbance, she had a feeling bad feeling about this "maybe I should have just left him alone..." She whispered sotly to herself, she stiffened and looked around the room "I'm just imagining things, he won't find out. I hope." Shaking her head she looked outside the window and in a flash his face appeared in the reflection for a split second, _"I'll kill you."_

"Kyaaa, he's going to kill me for sure. He's already haunting me!" Shaking her head once more, everyone in class was staring at her including the teacher who had just returned "she's literally gone insane too." They whispered returning to what they were doing, Kagome blushed from embarrassment and lowered her head "what am I going to do?" Recollecting what has happened today she cried earlier because of Inuyasha's affair, she was nearly killed and raped, what more could go wrong? However, she kept thinking about that man. _'Why... why am I so drawn to him? I wonder if it's because he looked so lonely or maybe the look he gave me with those burning red eyes? Gah! What am I thinking? Stop it Kagome!_' She scolded herself, though it was pretty clear to her... as clear as day, she knew if he was in a room full strangers with masks hiding their faces, she would be able to spot him easily.

**The end! :D How ironic she's in History class and she learns about Naraku's history. Oooooh! ;P Hahaha, bet you guys never noticed that till I pointed it out riiiiight? Anyway, so Kagome ends up digging her own grave and it's still her first day. Oh la la and who might that story teller be? Next Chapter: I'd Rather Be Blind**

**Also I would like everyone to know, I've decided to update once a week. That way my story won't end so quickly. Ya know what I'm saying? So consider this chapter a gift because there won't be an update until next week. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks.**

**PS. Thanks to Black Demon Cat, haha I never thought about uploading my drawing on my DA account which... I don't go on anymore. Anyway the url address to my DA is on my profile, granted I don't have much artwork on it.. oh well. Hope you like my vision of Naraku through my eyes! :D  
**


	5. Monster

**Yay! Updated! :D Let's not keep you waiting now, here's chapter five. Sorry I changed the chapter title, it didn't go with it as I typed along. Haha**

Chapter Five: Monster

*1 Week Later*

Upon leaving school Kagome managed to avoid running into Naraku, she knew if she were to bump into him she would give in and tell him everything "hey Kagome are you going home now?" Someone asked from behind, Kagome quickly turned around it was only Sango "are you alright? Why are you so jumpy?" Looking closely at her face, Kagome waved her hand and smiled "I'm fine, don't worry. I'm just a little tired from what happened today. I'm just going to head home, I'll see you tomorrow?" Sango nodded and left with Miroku, walking towards her car she began to put her backpack into the passenger seat when she felt it, raising her head instantly she saw Naraku putting his helmet on.

Breaking out of her thoughts she freaked when he caught her staring at him, he kept eye contact for quite while before pushing his black visor down hiding his crimson eyes and then he sped off in a hurry, Kagome stared at the very spot he stood and brushed her bangs away from her ocean blue eyes "Naraku Onigumo," she whispered only to scream when someone touched her "relax Kagome it's only me Shippo." He smiled gently, Kagome gushed and hugged him once more "are you always going to do that when you see me?" He asked with a sigh, Kagome apologized "I'm sorry I just... don't have a younger brother, that's all." He raised his eyebrow "are you an only child?" He questioned holding his backpack straps, she shook her head "I have an older brother, Sota he's 24 and my legal guardian."

"Ah I see, what about your parents?" Shippo quickly apologized for asking when he felt her mood change and her face was quite sad "it's alright Shippo you didn't know and it happened a long time ago. My dad passed away a couple months after I was born and just 2 years ago my mom passed away with breast cancer." Kagome smiled, a tearful smile. Shippo surprisingly hugs her, "ah Shippo what are-" Shaking his head, "it's okay. I'm sorry for asking, but you must have loved her a lot." He whispered, Kagome smiled and patted his head "thank you Shippo. I do love her, very much. My mother... she was a fighter that woman, after finding out she has breast cancer she didn't even cry, instead she smiled. Well, enough about that... would you like to come over Shippo?" She asked out of the blue, the kitsune took a step back "m-me come o-over?" Pointing at himself, Kagome let out a laugh "you're so innocent Shippo that's why I like you so much. Don't worry, I won't bite." She winked opening her passenger seat again, "you have 3 seconds to decide! Hurry up." She pressured with a playful smile, Shippo hesitated before getting into her car.

Closing the door behind him she walked to the other side and got in, "what kind of car is this?" He asked looking around, "Acura Integra you like?" She asked reversing out of the parking lot, "yeah it's nice. This color suits you." He complimented for her car was white, "thanks but... it's just white." She pointed out, Shippo slightly blushed but shook his head "that maybe so, but white suits you." Kagome shrugged and shifted gears before pressing on the gas and driving off with her engine roaring, "wow what a nice sound!" He muttered in awe, "would you like to try?" She asked, Shippo quickly shook his head "that's not necessary! So uhm... will your brother be home?" He asked nervously, Kagome eyed him curiously "Shippo don't tell me this will be your first time at a girls' house."

She hit the nail as he sank into the seat, "I've been to Souten's house before but we've been friends since we were little." He explained fidgeting with his fingers, Kagome giggled "don't worry. I'll make you some ramen." She winked and shifted gears once more, in minutes they were finally at her house more like a condo. "This is your place?" Walking passed him she ushed him to follow her, "come on." They walked up to the second floor, unlocking the door she let the kitsune walk in first, as they both removed their shoes Sota appeared holding two pots and wearing an apron. Kagome's eyes widen "ONII-CHAN WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?" She asked embarrassed pushing him back into the kitchen, Shippo just watched as the siblings bickered "how was I suppose to know you were having a guest? You do have a cell phone you know that!"

Kagome glared at him "just take that ridiculous thing off, you're not a girl are you?" Sota smirked "I happen to like wearing this," flashing it around Kagome rubbed her forehead "how old are you again?" That questioned earned her a smack on the head, "hurry up and introduce me to your guest, you're being awfully rude." He pointed out, Kagome nearly forgot Shippo was still at the doorway "ah Shippo this is my older brother Sota, he works with Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru, Taisho Corp." She explained sullenly, Shippo bowed "it's very nice to meet you." Sota looked down at the bow, "isn't he a little too young for you?" Kagome pinched him "for your information he's my friend, come on Shippo I'm sure my onii-chan cooked something edible."

"Ah that reminds me, how did it go with Inuyasha?" He asked excited and waiting to hear the details, Shippo glanced at Kagome and frowned "what's wrong?" Sota asked confused, "let's not talk about that right now." Frustrated Sota snorted and began to wash the dishes, "are you okay Kagome?" Shippo asked worried, Kagome smiled "I'm fine. Onii-chan can be slow sometimes that's all." Sota twitched and threw the sponge at her, "rude child." He commented and grabbed the sponge back "well let's eat."

Once they were done eating it was time for Shippo to go home, "I'll give you a ride." She smiled and the two left, Shippo directed her on which street to turn "where do you live exactly Shippo? This is pretty far from school." Kagome muttered, the kitsune smiled "yeah, my parents like living close to the woods. When they feel like running they retreat into the woods," he explained. Kagome looked outside the window and noticed strange building afar, it was surrounded by trees. "Hey Shippo what's that?" Kagome asked pointing at the object, "ah… that's where Naraku lives. After his moms' death he inherited that castle, it doesn't really make sense." He muttered frustrated, "what do you mean?" Kagome asked curious, "the history about his ancestors and his mom, it doesn't add up. He's supposedly a reincarnation and his mom wasn't anyone famous I know that, yet he lives in that kind of place…" He whispered scratching his head.

"But that girl in my class told me about his ancestors, she couldn't have been lying because I could tell she really hated him." Kagome muttered, Shippo looked at her "well you never know there could be some things left out. The only way to find the real truth is to ask him, of course I wouldn't do that." He confessed with a shiver, "but I would." He shot her a stunned look "no Kagome you can't!" Trying to persuade her to change her mind, Kagome made it perfectly clear that nothing he said would change her mind. "Please don't tell Sango or Miroku, they're just going to worry. You have to promise me Shippo." The kitsune frowned and looked away from her face, "alright. But if you get hurt¾"

"I'm not going to get hurt Shippo, I'll be fine." She gave him a smile, "okay.. Well my house is right here." He pointed, putting her right signal on she turned into a private driveway "this is your house? It's huge!" Admiring it from inside her car, Shippo blushed "t-thanks. Well I'll see you tomorrow, unharmed right?" Kagome laughed and patted him on the head "yes, I promise." After he closed the door she took in a deep breath and made her way towards his territory. Kagome had to admit she was a bit scared but she needed to find out the truth even she did only meet him today she couldn't leave him alone, she blushed "I hope I wasn't this clingy when Inuyasha and I were together." She muttered but became silent when the gates came into view, "crap."

Stopping in front of the gates she parked her car and got out, examining the gate it was locked "great. Now how will I get in?" Placing her hands on her hips, looking up at the gate she pulled her sleeves up "I guess I have no choice but to climb." Kagome was about to grab one of the bars when a growl was heard, quickly stopping what she was doing she looked through the gate to find red eyes watching her _'that's not Naraku.' _She figured out, it was dark and she couldn't make out what it was until it came out of the shadows and under the light from the moon. Her eyes slightly widened, it was a demon. His skin was purple and he was huge over , he had horns and white mane, he was some sort of orge, and he towered over her tremendously. He was the height of a two story house, "who are you?" He asked with a loud growl "I came to see Naraku."

The demon growled even louder, "the Master said nothing about a human visiting." He took a step towards the gate shaking the ground a little, _'master?' _Backing away from the gate she glanced behind her and was only a few feet away from her car however she knew it was pointless to run, he would be able to catch her easily. "What do you want with my Master?" He asked with a snort, "I wanted to talk to him about something." She answered honestly, the demon laughed "the Master would never talk to a human, especially a miko. Leave." He demanded "I'm not leaving." The orge stopped walking away and turned around "is that so? It's been a very long time since I've eaten a human." He muttered with a growl, Kagome stood her ground "you're quite brave." He chuckled and attempted to grab her when the gates opened surprising them both.

"Goshinki stop." The giant turned his head to find a little girl with white hair holding a small mirror in her hands standing at the front of the entrance, "Kanna…" He snarled moving to side "my apologies, he doesn't know how to control his temper sometimes. The Master will see you." Kagome hesitated before stepping pass the gate, Goshinki watched her closely and growled "behave yourself Goshinki, she's a guest." Kanna muttered and led Kagome inside with Goshinki following behind them, Kagome was now really confused and aimlessly looked around the place as she followed the little girl. From the entrance they walked up the center stairs and headed west, walking down what seemed like an endless hallway they finally reached two large doors with a demons head as the door knob. Goshinki grabbed both horns and opened the door splitting the head in half, Kanna walked in first and bowed "Master, we brought the girl." Kagome tried to get a glimpse of the guys face but it was far too dark, "you're both dismissed."

As Goshinki turned around he glanced back at the human girl and closed the door behind him "Naraku?" Kagome whispered squinting as her eyes tried to adjust to the darkness, "welcome to my humble abode ." He muttered with a chuckle, Kagome tried to find the source of the voice but it was no use that is until two bright red eyes were staring at her he was leaning against a wall she figured, "_who are you_?" She asked seriously, his eyes shifted when they appeared on the other side of the room "I should be the one asking the questions. Why are you here?" He asked coldly, "I wanted to talk to you about something." He let out a short chuckle "you seem to always want to talk to me about something little ningen." Kagome crossed her arms "well you leave me no choice since you never talk."

Kagome winced when she was suddenly pushed against the wall, red eyes right in front of her face "you come to my home uninvited and now you expect me to answer your tiresome questions? You truly are vexing, are you trying to provoke me?" He asked with malice, Kagome stared into his eyes "no matter how much you despise me I will not leave you alone." She confessed passionately, Naraku taken back by her sudden words was silent however his eyes never broke away from hers and his sinister humor came back "was that a confession wench?" He asked amused, Kagome raised her eyebrow and realized what she had said thank god it was pitch black or else he would have seen how red her face has become. "No-no that wasn't-"

"Be quiet." He ordered tightening his grip around her slender neck, "foolish girl. You really are stupid. Coming into my home and not bothering to think about the consequences." Kagome grabbed his arm and it slowly began to burn his flesh, Naraku growled and released her "wench." He cursed "I'm very much aware of the consequences!" In seconds she was thrown to the other side of the room, she hit a wooden table but she would not give in and let him hear how painful it was "my patience is running thin human." She could hear his foot steps as they grew louder the more he came closer, he grabbed a handful of her hair and growled "you didn't kill your mother." She whispered enough for him to hear, his eyes widened and a loud growl echoed in the room he picked the girl up and pushed her against the wall hard. "You've been digging around haven't you?" He snarled his nails digging into her flesh, Kagome winced "I warned you not to go digging around human but you did not listen."

Removing her from the wall he slammed her onto his desk, Kagome arched her back from the pain but still she did not scream or yell for help and this irritated him even more. "I… I know you didn't kill her…" She repeated softly, Naraku sneered at her words "what makes you think that?" He asked a bit curious, Kagome looked into his red eyes and smiled "I don't know, I just do." Her words surprised him he said nothing and let her go, Kagome slowly sat up as he backed away "you loved her didn't you?" He narrowed his eyes at her "love? Human emotions show weakness. I never loved that woman, she was nothing more then a vessel." He clarified, Kagome touched her shoulder and felt her blood her wound was still bleeding "a girl in my class told me about your ancestors and about your mother, I'm sorry."

Naraku observed her from the shadows "do not pity me wench. As for my ancestors they were nothing more then traitors! I would have killed them all if it hadn't been for Lord Ryuukossei…" He cursed under his breath and punched the wall causing a massive hole, Kagome stayed put not wanting to anger him "Lord Ryuukossei?" Naraku glared at her "you've brought back memories I wished not to remember." He stood by the damaged wall and using his powers brought Kagome in front of him, "I warned you human you will regret what you dug up." Kagome shook her head and actually smiled at him "no, I won't."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "I let the woman who gave birth to me _die_."

Before Kagome could even breath Naraku began to talk again, "do you still believe I loved her?" He asked with a chuckle, Kagome shook her head "you may not have loved her but I know you-" A growl silenced her "do not act like you know me wench, what are you trying to accomplish?" He snarled grabbing her wrist "I'm trying to prove everyone that you're not a monster!" Naraku smirked "I am a monster." He declared yanking on her arm forcing her to hit his chest "do you want to know how she died?" He asked his mouth inches from her ear, she tried her best to get away from him but he was too strong "I won't let you get away. Let me tell you a story."

*11 Years Ago*

"_Get away from me you monster!" His mother shouted throwing objects at him, Naraku didn't bother to dodge any of them for he knew those wounds would just heal. "You have the same eyes as that devil!" Covering her eyes she began to cry hysterically and scream, "get away! Get away!" She kept on repeating over and over again._

"You see, she despised me and wished I was never born." Kagome shut her eyes tightly not wanting to hear anymore but he continued with the story.

"_Mom?" He called taking a step towards her, she moved away from him "don't come near me!" She stumbled as she tried to crawl up the stairs, "you are not my child! You are the child of the devil!" She yelled from the second floor and locked herself in her bedroom, there was a knock at her door and she began to panic clenching on her pillow praying. "Mom are you okay?" He asked softly, "don't call me that!" She threw a lamp at the door causing a loud crash, he knocked again._

"_Do plan on staying there forever?" Her eyes widened for it wasn't the sound of a young boy but a grown man, "if you stay in there you will starve." He muttered with a chuckle, his mother slowly walked towards the door and hesitated as she attempted to reach for the door knob but her door swung open practically breaking off the hinges._

"She recognized me, I was the one who raped her."

_He stood before her naked, "my you have a good memory." He chuckled and grabbed her neck, "y-you're a monster!" She stammered between breaths Naraku laughed "I should have ended your life the moment I was born." He muttered regretfully, he threw her on the bed and she scurried back against the headboard "however I decided to try living like a normal half breed, you were quite entertaining mother." The woman shook her head horrified, she grabbed a candle holder and threw it at him though it created a cut on his chest it healed instantly._

"_That wasn't very nice." He smirked and looked down to find the carpet on fire from the candle, "stay away from me! Leave!" Oblivious to the fire in front of her, Naraku narrowed his eyes at her and changed back into a child "goodbye mother." Turning his back on her he walked out of the room as the fire began to spread even more, he walked down the stairs and opened the door. His mother began to cry again as she watched the little boy leave "I… I can't live like this anymore… I'm sorry, I wish I could have been a better mother and loved you… but I couldn't… Goodbye Naraku…" He stopped at the door and glanced back up at the stairs and then it started her screaming, her body being consumed by the blazing fire._

_He shut his eyes and in an instant he held no emotion right when he walked out to be picked up by firefighters who have just arrived "GET THIS KID OUT OF HERE! THERE'S STILL SOMEONE IN THE BUILDING!" One of them shouted, "hey are you okay kid?" Naraku just looked up at the man and said nothing, the firefighers' eyes widened "half breed…" He set the child down "do you have any family?" The child looked away "I'll be fine." He simply answered surprising the firefighter, glancing at the fire the firefighter left the child in a hurry for the fire wasn't dying "someone watch that kid!" He ordered and ran towards the house._

_After the fire had finally died down it was clarified that the woman in the building didn't make it, the neighbors stared at the destroyed house and a few cried. However the real attention was towards her son who not once shed a tear after hearing his mother died in the fire, "look at him. Not one tear," one of the nosey neighbors whispered in disgust "he's a half breed. I heard she was raped by a demon, how sad to raise a child you didn't even want." Naraku was very much aware of their gossip and stared at them causing them to freeze and zip their lips, "who are you?" One of the firefighters asked when a man stood in front of them._

"_I came here to pick that boy up," He answered calmly "are you family?" He asked curious for this man was dressed in an old fashioned kimono, "something like that; come now Naraku-sama it's time to go home." The strange man muttered with a smile, Naraku nodded and began to follow after him into a car however before he got into the limo he turned and took one last glance at the burnt house._

*End of Flashback*

It was silent between the two, Naraku could fell her body trembling and she was crying "do you still believe I'm not a monster?" He asked breaking the silence, however Kagome did not answer "Goshinki." He called, the doors opened and in came the ogre demon "yes Master?" Bowing, "escort her out of my home." He ordered coldly, Kagome looked at him with her watery eyes and took a step away from him Goshinki nodded and waited as the girl slowly walked towards him with her head down, once the two were out of his sight Naraku looked outside his window and glanced over at the wall he practically destroyed.

While walking down the hall Kagome glanced at Goshinki and quickly looked away when he would turn his head her way, "I can read your thoughts human so you might as well ask me." He blurted with a tiresome growl Kagome looked at him "you can read minds?" Goshinki snorted "isn't that what I just said," the miko looked away and pondered whether she should ask him or not though his impatient growl changed her mind quickly. "Who is Lord Ryuukossei?" The tall demon stopped walking and glared at her, "N-Naraku said his name…" She whispered softly "Lord Ryuukossei was a powerful demon, he was the one who found Master in the forest and took him as his own kin." He explained calmly.

Kagome listened closely "so then it's true what the history books say about his past?" Goshinki scoffed "those things you call books know nothing, they spout nonsense." Raising his voice a little, Kagome began to question what the girl from her class told her and her face turned red "ah… h-how many times has Naraku been… reincarnated?" Indicating how many times he had sex with innocent woman in order to be reborn again, Goshinki kept a straight face "reincarnated? Master is the same man from 500 years ago." He notice her sudden quietness and became cautious "but… the books says the original from 500 years ago raped women in order to be reincarnated." Goshinki shook his head "Master is _reborn_ not reincarnated." He corrected and her eyes widened, "he's the same person…"

Finally at the exit Goshinki opened the door for her, "ah may I come by again?" The demon looked at her and wondered why she was so interested in his Master who despises humans "it is not up to me." He told her and closed the door before she could even ask another question, pouting she began walking down the steps _'he's reborn… but, what reason does he have to do that?' _Feeling a strange presence she looked at the haunting castle more specifically a window and she was sure that window was the room she was in earlier. "I know you can hear me… I believe you were a monster back then, but… not anymore." Naraku was silent as he watched her drive off into the woods, "Master do you want me to get rid of her?" Not bothering to face his servant "let her be."

There was a knock at his door, "Master I have returned." A man with long white hair announced, "Juromaru." He grinned moving away from the window, "what did you find out about the Shikon no Tama?"

**A little Shippo and Kagome bonding time in this chapter! :] I decided to involve a couple characters from the manga/anime and trust me there will be more of them. Anyway, Kagome as intruded in Naraku's home and tells her about this past, part of it at least ;P & yes I involved the Shikon no Tama! Hope you enjoyed it, please REVIEW! That is all I ask, lol.**

**Chapter Six: The Girl Who Cried Wolf**


	6. Unexpected Rescue

**Thank you all for reading & reviewing my story! I actually updated this chapter yesterday, but I received a review that got me thinking, though he/she suggested I get beta because of so many grammar problems and what not. HEY NOW! I'm not planning on being a professional writer, this is just a hobby I picked up to pass time. Anyway, I deleted the chapter and revised it, here it is! Enjoy.**

Chapter Six: Unexpected Rescue

"What did you find out about the Shikon no Tama?"

Juromaru said nothing, instead he presented him with a head covered in its own blood from being severed. Holding it up in the air Naraku grinned "so you were able to find her. What did she tell you?" Juromaru put the head back in the blood drenched bag and began to debrief him about what happened.

"_What do you want with me?" The woman asked drawing her sword, Juromaru kept his cool face and simply jumped at her. She jumped to the side and pointed her sword at his neck "who are you?" She asked once more, Juromaru stared at her sword and then at her face "where is the jewel?" The look she gave him was all he needed for he surprised her as he reached for her face and slammed it against the wall causing her to drop her sword. "Where is it?" He asked once more, "it is no longer here." Juromaru narrowed his eyes at her "what do you mean, where is it?" Slamming her head again, the woman winced from the pain "I am no longer the guardian of the jewel. It a long time ago."_

_Juromaru glared at her "liar! There has been no knowledge of the jewel ever leaving you, the very person who created it, Midoriko." The woman glared at him "that maybe so but the jewel has already chosen another guardian." His eyes widened "who is it?" Midoriko chuckled "I do not know… The guardian is not aware of being chosen. You will never find it." Juromaru snarled and threw her across the room, he smirked as he walked towards her "if, as you say the jewel has left you then so has your gift of immortality. I should have noticed, look at you." Midoriko glared at him for she was unaware he knew that about the jewel, since she at the time was guardian 500 years ago she has not aged. But now that it has left her, as years go by she will finally age like a normal human._

"_You have served your purpose. My Master will be pleased with your head as a gift." Juromaru muttered staring down at her, Midoriko looked up at him and he growled for she did not fear him "your master? What purpose does he have for the jewel?" Kneeling in front of her he grabbed her hair and yanked on it pulling her head towards him, once his mouth was aligned with her ear he whispered words and as he spoke her eyes widened. "Naraku wishes to possess your precious jewel to grant his wish."_

"_He's still alive? How is that possible…" A chuckle interrupted her thoughts, Juromaru had her own sword pointed at her "enough with your questions, I must report back to my Master. But first…" He grinned widely his pearl white fangs clearly visible, Midoriko closed her eyes "I am not afraid of death… I welcome it…" Juromaru smirked "such noble words." In seconds her head fell to the ground._

Naraku growled "new guardian? Impossible." Waving his hand he dismissed his subjects, he returned to his desk and began to think _'damn you Midoriko…' _He stood up and looked outside his window and suddenly had an epiphany, raising his head Juromaru recognized that look in his masters' eyes "your orders Master?" Naraku grinned "Midoriko was a miko, correct?" Juromaru raised his eyebrow a bit confused, "yes" he answered calmly, "then the whoever the jewel has chosen for its' new guardian must be a miko."

"For this assignment I won't need your service Juromaru, I'll do this myself."

*Next Day, Tuesday*

Arriving at school Kagome parked her car in her usual spot, turning off her car she stepped out and turned around with a scream backing into her car, "didn't mean to scare you." He chuckled fixing his hair, Kagome grabbed her bag and closed her door "what do you want Inuyasha?" Keeping her distance from him she tried to remain calm however every time she saw his face the image on the roof top would pop into her head. "Will you stop walking away from me, I'm trying to have a civil talk with you!" Turning around she took a step towards him, not expecting her to do that the hanyou took a step back "how many times do I have to tell you? We have nothing to talk about, now go back to your girlfriend." Turning on her heel she began to walk away from him however he would not let her go, he effortlessly picked her up bridal style and ran "w-what are you doing?" With no time to hit him instead she clung onto him due to how fast he was running.

"How long are you going to cling onto me like that?" He asked with his cocky attitude, Kagome opened her eyes and looked up at him her face emitted a light pink color and she immediately let go of him and took a couple steps away from him. They were in the unoccupied pool room, "why did you bring me here?" She asked annoyed, Inuyasha scratched the back of his head "it's hard to explain…" He muttered looking anywhere but her face, Kagome adjusted her bag over her shoulder "if you're not going to say anything then I'm leaving, you're going to make me late for class." Heading towards the door, Inuyasha let out a frustrated growl and with his incredible speed appeared in front of the doors and gave her the most sorrowful face she's ever seen. "Inuyasha?" She questioned automatically stretching her hand out to him but she hesitated and withdrew, "please move out of the way."

He shook his head, "look I promise I won't tell anyone about what happened on the roof. Now will you please move out of the way?" Inuyasha looked at her stunned, "but why?" He always knew Kagome was a forgiving person but he didn't think she would do this, "what do you mean why? You don't need to know the reason." She explained looking at him, grabbing her shoulders he locked eyes with her "why no- what's that smell?" He asked sniffing around her face and under her neck, Kagome blushed "w-what are you doing?" Pushing his face away from her own, Inuyasha whacked her book out of his way "you smell like _him._" He growled letting go of her, "him? Who are you talking about… Oh."

Inuyasha glared at her "what do you mean _oh_? Did you see him last night?" Raising his voice, "what I do with my life has nothing to do with you anymore." She was right but Inuyasha didn't care, "you don't know who you're dealing with Kagome. He _is_ dangerous." Shaking her head she sighed "why does everyone keep telling me that?" The hanyou rolled his eyes arrogantly "maybe because he is, hence everyone telling you he's dangerous." Kagome glared at him "well thanks Einstein, but I don't need you to worry about me. I can take care of myself." Not wanting to talk with him anymore Kagome made her way towards the door but Inuyasha still would not let her go, "if I didn't know any better I'd say you have feelings for this monster." He sneered grabbing her wrist, Kagome retrieved her arm "he's my friend." She clarified however her face told another story through his amber eyes, "then why are you blushing?" He asked irritated "it's because you said something completely ridiculous! Naraku hates humans." Inuyasha's features darkened "so you call him by his name now do you.. You two must be awfully close." He mumbled his ears twitching.

"Yes I call him by his name because The Devil just makes me sound like a monster, which he is not." Inuyasha snarled and approached her "if he hates humans so much then why are you following him all the time, are you his pet?" He asked with a short chuckle, "he hasn't told me to leave him alone, so until he does I will continue to _follow_ him." This just infuriated the hanyou even more, "why are you on his side Kagome? Do you feel sorry for him?" He wanted answers and Kagome didn't want to feed his ego even more, "who knows." She decided to go with that answer, he rubbed his temples "why are you being so difficult right now?" Kagome crossed her arms "hmm I wonder why? Oh I know, maybe because my ex-boyfriend is pestering me all the time because he's jealous."

Both their faces turned dark red however Kagome's was even darker, _'did I just say that… out loud?'_ They looked at each other for a second before looking away again, Kagome tried to explain why she said that but nothing came out of her mouth and the atmosphere was just getting more and more nostalgic. Inuyasha's anger died down quickly and he looked at her "can I ask you something?" Breaking the silence, getting her attention she was unsure whether to respond to that or say nothing at all thus nothing came out. Inuyasha decided to just ask her anyway, "is there a chance… perhaps you still love me?" Her face could not have gotten any redder, "w-what?" She blurted stumbling back, Inuyasha's face turned red when he looked down at her he looked away scratching his cheek.

Kagome realized the position she was in and revealed her panties, "kyaa! Pervert!" She shouted glaring at him, Inuyasha snarled "I am not a pervert! Why don't you learn to sit properly?" He retorted with his fist shaking, Kagome quickly stood up only to feel arms wrap around her "Inuyasha?" She stammered as they just stood there for a minute, for a moment she actually was about to hug him but stopped herself "let me go Inuyasha, this is wrong you're with Kikyo." The hanyou growled "I don't care, right now I feel like hugging you. Just let me stay like this for awhile longer." He begged while inhaling the scent of her hair, Kagome looked to the side and frowned "why are you doing this?" For he was just confusing her even more "I don't understand you anymore…" She confessed sadly, Inuyasha looked at her and caressed her cheek sending chills down her spine.

Inuyasha himself could not understand his actions, as he left his hand on her cheek she broke away from his gaze and slowly moved away from him. He didn't bother to stop her, he knew what he was doing is wrong yet, he could not let her go "maybe I made a mistake," he surprised her and watched as her eyes widened "do not say that!" Glaring at him Kagome began to shake her head "don't toy with me Inuyasha, do you think everything will be okay by saying that?" They stood in their spots for a few minutes before Inuyasha finally broke the silence "what do you want me to do? I don't know what to do…!" He said, his voice muffled as he covered his face with his hand.

"You broke my heart, there is absolutely nothing you can do. You belong to Kikyo now, so just let me go."

The sound of the ground breaking startled her, Inuyasha had punched the floor "are you saying… you don't love me?" He asked, his voice shaking as his adrenaline began to rise he locked eyes with her, "answer me!" His tone rising with an echoing growl, he knew he had no right to ask her such a question nor demand her to answer, but he could not help it. The thought of Kagome no longer in his life angered him, he has Kikyo and that's all that matters he started thinking but she was not enough. He slowly rose from the ground and straighten his posture, cracking his neck he rested his gaze onto the fragile miko standing before him, "I refuse to end things like this." Kagome observed him carefully, "what are you talking about?"

He reached towards her and grabbed her collar, before Kagome could react he pulled her and their lips made contact. Her eyes widened and with full force she placed both hands on his chest and pushed him away with the help of her miko powers, pink light emitting from her palms. Inuyasha managed to keep his balance as he slid across the floor, "I refuse to accept this!" Glaring at her with his amber eyes he approached her once more and had his claw wrapped around her wrist, "you belong to me Kagome." He snapped with a sharp growl tightening his grip, wincing from the sudden pain she glared back at him "I don't belong to anyone, especially you." Placing her free hand on his face, pink light began to emit once more and he was pushed away, flying across the room until he hit the wall.

Regaining her composure she knelt down and began to pick her things up, she heard Inuyasha get up and quickly ran towards the exit. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked crossing his arms, appearing in front of the double doors she took a few steps back trying to keep her distance "move." He arched his eyebrow and smirked at her words, letting out a short laugh he grabbed her arm and in seconds she was thrown against the wall, pinned. "You're the only one who can bring this side of me out Kagome…" He whispered in her ear sending chills throughout her whole body, "I won't let you get away. You will be mine whether you like it or not." Kagome felt his hand on her thigh as it slowly moved up her skirt, he was going to do it again just like last time on the roof. "Stop it." But it was no use he was out of control, not wanting things to get any further she made a barrier like last time shutting him out. He cursed and attempted to break it by punching her barrier, after trying a couple times he finally gave up and glared at her.

"You can't stay in there forever!" Slamming both his fists onto the pink barrier, Kagome didn't flinch "you'll get tired eventually." He murmured with a growl and slowly backed away, that was her chance. Raising her hand she swiftly pointed her palm at Inuyasha and in an instant the barrier moved towards him and instead of her being protected inside the bubble it was now around Inuyasha, a trap. He let out a loud furious growl at one point his eyes actually flashed red, Kagome not wanting to stay any longer staggered her way to the exit, she began to breath heavily indicating she had used too much of her powers again. Taking one more glance at the enraged hanyou he was glaring at her, "Kagome! You can't keep in here for long." Looking away from his amber eyes she pushed the doors open and landed on the ground sweating profusely, _'why does this always happen?'_

Realizing this was no time to think about her condition she got back on her feet and made her way towards her classroom, at least she thought she was going in the right direction. Her vision started to become hazy and her head began to feel dizzy, trying her best to focus she managed to get to the stairs and her muscles finally gave up. Leaning against the wall she knew that right about now the barrier she put up around the hanyou disappeared and he was looking for her, which would not take long for him to find. As she sat there waiting a familiar presence caught her attention, looking around frantically she froze and slowly looked up the stairs and there he was, The Devil.

His red eyes glowing as they rested on her figure, "what's the matter wench? You look like you've seen a ghost." Running his fingers through his hair he disappeared only to appear in front of her, he knelt down and he swiftly turned his head in the direction she came from "your precious hanyou is coming." Kagome didn't bother to look down the empty hallway, instead her sapphire eyes were locked on his face as he looked back at her. Snapping out of her daze she flinched when the sound of Inuyasha's voice began to echo down the hallway, Naraku stood up and began to walk away, Kagome managed to grab his pants "don't leave me here." He jerked his leg forward causing the human to fall on her side, he could tell she no energy left to even sit up. His ear twitched when he heard footsteps heading their direction, kneeling down he raised the girls head by holding the back of her neck just in time for a few feet away was Inuyasha.

Naraku flashed his eyes at him and a sly grin played across his face, taunting him. "Give her to me." He ordered taking a step forward, however the monster didn't listen to his demand abd right before his eyes miasma began to surround the two until Kagomes' body was completely submerged in the poisonous gas. Inuyasha growled and took a couple more steps toward them, soon the miasma began to cover Naraku himself the last thing Inuyasha saw was his red eyes staring at him and just like that the two disappeared and the sound of Naraku's chuckle echoed throughout the hallway.

**Sorry it took me so long to update and once again I changed the title of the chapter -_- I have to stop doing that, haha. So far… we have Inuyasha regretting his decision and now wants to make Kagome his, he needs to get his priority straight and figure out which girl he wants, seriously. Haha! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Understanding Each Other

-1**I'm so sorry about your late update! My mom canceled our Comcast because they were being bastards, so I had to wait till we got internet back! Don't forget to review! Thanks for reading! I've noticed that Kagome has been skipping a lot of her classes… bad student!**

Chapter Seven: Understanding Each Other

Naraku reached towards the miko as she lay before him, he debated whether to wake her or just let her rest, he withdrew his hand and growled _'what's the matter with me? I should not concern myself with this vermin, yet I cannot ignore her.'_ In deep thought he didn't notice the girl shifting in her sleep and finally woke up, Kagome blinked a few times before her eyes finally adjusted from the brightness, by the expression she was making the girl had remembered what happened and frantically searched for him, and when she finally spotted him she froze. "You're quite bothersome wench." Breaking the silence with a cold tone, "did you save me?" She asked still looking at him, Naraku whipped his head away from her gaze and grunted "you just happen to be in my way."

Not buying that at all Kagome just smiled, "I see. Well, I'm glad I crossed paths with you." Earning a slight smirk from the demon, "are we on the roof?" Kagome asked finally noticing her surroundings, still feeling a bit tired she laid back down on the concrete floor and admired the clouds as they floated on by, she reached for one as if she would be able to grab it "why didn't you just leave me there?" He glanced over at the carefree miko, "don't tell me _no reason_, because I won't believe you." Naraku snorted at her attitude and continued to lean against the fence, he lit a cigarette without even using a lighter "I didn't know you smoke," Kagome mumbled obviously disappointed in him. He didn't care.

Exhaling a puff of smoke he tapped the cigarette letting a couple ash fall to the ground, "there's a lot of things you don't know about me." His eyes sparked with amusement, Kagome squinted her eyes at him "then tell me." She challenged him with a confident tone, "I want to understand you." She trailed off softly, Naraku watched her carefully, he was trying to figure her out "there is no need for anyone to understand me." He dropped his cigarette on the ground and stepped on it, Kagome feeling a little better stood on her feet and approached him with ease "why not?" She asked a foot away from him, she had to tilt her head back in order to look at his face for he was quite tall.

"Why do you care?" He asked.

Kagome took a couple seconds to answer, "because I just do."

"Because you just do, bullshit." He sneered and looked away from her intense gaze.

"What do I have to do to prove to you that I'm serious?" Throwing her arms in the air frustrated, though Kagome could not see his face Naraku smirked, she bought his bait and now it was time to reel her in "there is something you can do for me, perhaps." He hinted with a sly grin, Kagome wasn't sure whether she should ask him what that "something" might be, but she wanted to know him better and break down this wall he had built to keep people shut out. "W-What is it?" She asked nervously, Naraku's grin widened even more "are you sure?" He asked drawing her in, Kagome narrowed his eyes at him, she gulped and proceeded to nod.

"Have you heard about the Shikon no Tama?" He asked calmly while staring at nothing, Kagome raised her brow "I remember my grandpa telling me stories about it. It's a jewel that holds great power and it can grant any wish, but no one has ever found it." Naraku was impressed and actually acknowledged her by resting his eyes on her face again, "precisely… until now."

"What do you mean, until now?" Kagome asked, curious.

He leaned forward and stopped a couple inches from her face surprising the human who took a step back, "Midoriko was the miko who created the Shikon no Tama with her own soul and by doing so she was given the gift of immortality. Demons and humans pursued the jewel for it held tremendous power and whoever were to possess it, could make a wish. However, the miko hid from the world and for 500 years no ones' found her or the jewel, until now." Giving the miko some time to process everything he's told her so far, he observed her and waited for her reaction, she was in deep thought and tried to remember what else her grandpa told her about the jewel but nothing would come to her mind and she sighed out of frustration. "What does the jewel have to do with anything?" She finally asked, crossing her arms she moved to his side and leaned against the fence as well.

"Is this jewel important to you?"

He tilted his head and glanced over at her, "you could say that." He answered without feeling, "what do you want me to do about it? I don't know where it is," she explained flat out with a confused expression. Naraku suddenly turned and was standing in front of her, his hands intangled with the metal fence as he hovered over her "that's where you're wrong little ningen. The jewel itself left its' own creator a long time ago and has chosen a new guardian." He muttered softly, "then… you know where the jewel is located," he grinned and lowered his hands till they were at the same level as her shoulders "I do." He whispered teasingly and took hold of her hair, she watched as he gently let them fall from his fingertips and rest back on her chest, her face betrayed her when she lightly blushed.

Naraku noticed it and smirked though he quickly went back to his cold character, he nearly scolded himself for even smiling that such a face, humans are nothing but weak creatures he muttered in his head letting out a soft growl. Kagome noticed his sudden mood change and took it as a chance to move away from him as he still hovered over her, as she tried to slip under his arm he grabbed her wrist and yanked her back, she let out a short shriek and fell back onto his chest. "Let me go." She demanded furiously glaring at him, "shut up." He ordered harshly and she instantly stopped struggling "you will assist me in finding it." Staring at him dumbfounded her mouth was open "what? I will do no such thing!" Backing away from him but, it was pointless to fight him because one: he's a very powerful demon, even if he is a half breed and two: he was still holding her wrist.

"You will." He murmured pulling her face closer to his own, "and I expect you to follow my orders properly."

"If… I do decide to help you, then what's in it for me?" She asked seriously, he raised his eyebrow and teasingly whispered in her ear with a coo, "what do you want?"

His voice was so alluring she couldn't help but freeze, the sound of it sent chills throughout her whole body, the good kind. As he waited patiently for her to answer he felt her shudder and slowly moved away from her ear to take a look her face, she panting, only a little and her face took on a shade of pink once more, "perhaps you don't want anything in return?" He questioned tilting her head up, Kagome moved her head away, she knew if she looked into his eyes she would just freeze again and she absolutely did not want that to happen.

"How bothersome." He growled glancing at the door, Kagome looked up at him "what is it?" She asked following his gaze, he faced the miko once more and wrapped his fingers around her neck "after school, we'll finish this conversation." After finishing his sentence he dissolved into miasma and just like that, he disappeared and at the same time the doors opened "THERE YOU ARE!" Yelled a familiar voice, Kagome blinked her eyes a couple times before turning her attention to whoever was yelling at her. "Sango."

Kagome took one more look at her surroundings, she had a feeling that Naraku was still around watching her from a distance. "Kagome are you listening to me? Hello!" Waving her hand in front of her face, snapping back into reality she smiled at her worried friend "uh… what were you saying?" Scratching the side of her head, Sango let out an exhausted sigh and rolled her eyes, she turned around and at the same time grabbed her friends hand and pulled her down the fleet of stairs till they were finally standing in the middle of the hallway. "Where the hell have you been? You missed first period, you have 4 unexcused absences already in the 2 weeks you've been here. What's going on?" Sango asked expecting a reasonable answer, "I-I'm sorry but the whole Inuyasha and Kikyo thing and Naraku…" She trailed to a whisper, Sango raised her brow "I though you were done with Inuyasha? Wait a minute, is he still bothering you?"

"No he's not!" Kagome quickly answered nervously but, it was too late her friend was on her tail "did he touch you?" Sango asked, raising her voice a little, she wanted to make sure that Kagome knew she was very, _very_ angry. Giving in, because she didn't want to upset her friend anymore she spilled everything about what Inuyasha had done however she left Naraku out of it. "He kissed you?" Shocked, Sango stared at her friend wide eyed "he's an idiot! I'm going to have a talk with him and this time, he'd better stay away from you." Kagome shook her head and grabbed onto Sangos' arm "please don't do anything Sango, I can… handle it. I… I don't want to be scared of him anymore. I admit, I can't forgive him for what he's done to me physically and mentally but… I don't want to keep running from him."

Sango sighed and frowned at the sight of her friend, "alright fine. I'll leave him alone. But, if he tries anything again! I'm going to beat him to death!" Punching her fist into her palm Sango was getting fired up, Kagome laughed at how over protective her friend was "let's go to our next class, I think the bell is about to ring." Sango nodded, "actually second period already started, you can't hear the bell when you're on the roof." She pointed out with a grim face "well… now I know." The two girls laughed and hurried to their class, once the doors slid open they were greeted with a lecture by Myoga.

*Fourth Period*

Kagome and her three friends Miroku, Sango, and Shippo walked to class together "so what do you think sensei wants us to do today? He stopped setting up matches the first day we actually got to use our powers because of that incident with The Devil and Inuyasha…" Shippo gulped when Inuyasha was within ear shot and by the look he was giving the kitsune, he heard everything. Kikyo tugged on her boyfriend sleeve wanting his attention, she hated it when he looked at Kagome, he looked at her with yearning eyes and that just pissed her off, she was able to give Inuyasha what she couldn't, "will you stop nagging me Kikyo. You're getting on my nerves." He mumbled obviously upset about something, "what's the matter?" She asked worried, placing her forehead onto his she closed her eyes "whatever is bothering you, you can tell me and I'll try my best to comfort you." She consoled, in which she earned a kiss on the lips.

Once everyone was in class they all separated to be with their partners, Kagome easily spotted Naraku he was always in the same spot. He had his eyes closed but knew Kagome was standing in front of him, "you seem to be in a brighter mood wench." Right about now Kagome has gotten use to his name calling and didn't mind it anymore, she figured it's best to just stop fighting him with the name calling and eventually, one day, he'll say her name. "Thank you, I am actually." She smiled but that precious smile soon faded when she felt someones' eyes burning through her back, she turned around and scanned the group of students sitting in their chairs as they waited patiently for their teacher to arrive. "Your hanyou seems to loathe me." Naraku chuckled and also looked at the crowd, "he hasn't taken his eyes off of you…" He pointed out.

Kagome lowered her head not wanting to look at him, instead she moved closer to the demon, he didn't push her away nor did he say anything when she closed the distance between them. Inuyasha's eyes flared and his aura could be felt by everyone in the gym, "you have got to be kidding me!" He shouted and left the gym with Kikyo following after him, however before the hanyou could even open the doors their teacher walked in "good afternoon Inuyasha and where are you going in such a hurry?" He asked with a stern look, Inuyasha simply growled and stomped back to his seat with Kikyo right behind him.

"Damn teacher," he cursed.

"Are you afraid of him?" Naraku asked sounding uninterested, "of who?" She replied trying to concentrate on their teachers' lecture, but she found it hard to listen with Naraku staring at her "don't play coy with me wench, I'm talking about your precious hanyou, Inuyasha." Just by saying his name sent frightening chills down her spine, she said nothing and just stared at the floor. "May I remind you human, I show no mercy to the weak…" He glared down at her small frame and scoffed at the sight of her, she was still trembling "I am not weak." She protested clenching her skirt, "is that so? I beg to differ," he laughed however it soon dyed down when his name was called, "N-Naraku." Their teacher muttered nervously, turning his attention to the scrawny old man "what?" He answered coldly, obviously not happy about being called upon.

"W-Well… I-I've decided to g-give the b-b-battle system another t-try, s-since the computer c-chose y-your name, you g-get to c-choose your o-opponent." He stuttered terribly, Naraku scanned the group of students who nervously prayed that he wouldn't choose them, glancing at back at his partner "Inuyasha and Kikyo." Kagome's head shot up when she heard the names' she watched as Inuyasha stood up and walked towards the stage with his girlfriend, "are you going to stand there like an idiot?" Naraku asked interrupting her thoughts, she quickly ran to his side "what are you doing?" She asked, not to happy about his choice "I thought this would be fun." He muttered with a smug look on his face.

Once both teams were on the stage, their battle ground was set on a wide open plain with wind blowing their hair. "You're dead, you hear me monster!" Inuyasha shouted, "I'm going to kill you." He finished pulling his sword out, Kikyo looked at him "what are you saying? We can't kill him." Inuyasha glared at her "shut up, I'm going to get rid of that monster once and for all." He muttered, Kikyo frowned and raised her bow with an arrow in place. Kagome shuddered when she felt Naraku's aura darken _'so strong'_ she winced from the pressure and tried her best to ignore it, "be prepared wench, I'm about to show you how different I am compared to those insignificant beings you call half breeds."

(At this point you guys should really go on and search this song Kashmir by Bond, it's an all string band. I think it goes well with this battle scene that's about to happen! Bwahaha, I was listening to this song the whole time I was typing this part. I LOVE the beginning of the song!)

Not sure what's about to happen Kagome held onto her bow tightly and once the computer signaled them to start a huge mass of miasma emitted from beneath Naraku's feet and began to expand, spreading across the whole stage. "What the?" Inuyasha gasped shielding his nose with his sleeve, Kikyo quickly put up a barrier that purified the miasma once it made contact with her bubble. "Quick, masks!" Their teacher yelled, right away his students hurried to his cabinet by his desk where a box of these masks were kept in case of emergency. Once they had their masks on they returned to their seats and continued to watch the match, some were weary about this whole thing and actually suggested their teacher to stop it but, he refused not because he didn't want to, but because he feared that Naraku would do something terrible to him if he did.

Kagome's eyes widened at how pitch black the stage had gotten, she couldn't see anything except in the distant she could vaguely see Kikyo's barrier. "Incredible…" She whispered softly, amazed at how much miasma he was able to produce "pay attention wench." Looking around as she safely stayed in her shield, she couldn't find Naraku but his voice sounded as if he was right next to her, in just seconds the miasma vanished and as she thought Naraku was indeed standing a couple feet away from her. His miasma however did not completely disappear, they were like fog floating on the ground every so lightly, both the mikos' got rid of their barriers "nice try Naraku, play time is over! You're mine!"

Inuyasha jumped in the air and with his sword swung it in front of him and prepared for a full on strike, Kagome quickly ran towards her partner to put a barrier. Naraku stayed in place and had a smug look on his face as Inuyasha came closer, "bastard!" The hanyou yelled as his sword was about meet with Naraku's skull, it was like slow motion for his sword was inches from his opponents face it never made contact and in seconds Inuyasha was pushed back by his invisible shield. "I'm disappointed Inuyasha, I thought you wanted to kill me. Is that all you got?" He taunted with a smirk, "you ain't seen nothing yet!" He barked back bringing his sword back in front, Naraku chuckled as the hanyou began to charge at him full speed.

"You're a fool!" He laughed holding out his hand, as Naraku revealed his palm Inuyasha began to levitate "did you really think I would let you attack me with the same move?" He smirked, he slowly began to close his hand and in doing so Inuyasha started yelling pain, Kikyo glared at the demon and fired one of her sacred arrows, with not enough time to avoid it her arrow made contact with his shoulder and his left arm exploded. "Got him." Kikyo whispered, proud of herself but her smile soon faded when his arm regenerated and he was glaring at her. Without even moving Kikyo was lifted in the air and thrown back to the ground, "Kikyo!" Inuyasha shouted, "you bastard!" He snarled, Naraku simply grinned and effortlessly threw Inuyasha across the stage right next to his beloved girlfriend.

Their opponents slowly got on their feet, "take this you mongrel! WIND SCAR!" A wide grin appeared on Narakus' face as he took a step forward and raising his arm once more he opened his hand and in seconds the wind scar decreased it's speed and disappeared. "Damn you Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled gripping onto his sword even tighter, "I'm tired of your games!" He growled and jumped in the air again, but this time he wasn't aimed at Naraku. Kagome wasn't paying attention until the shadow of her attacker hovered over her, "YOU'RE MINE KAGOME!" He smirked widely, he swung his sword and Kagome managed to roll to the side dodging it in time.

As the smoke cleared Inuyasha was glaring at Kagome, he swung is sword and let it land on his shoulder "you shouldn't have ran away from me earlier Kagome," He sneered tapping the sword on his shoulder "are you sure you want to be on that monsters' side?" He dug his sword into the ground right between her legs and knelt down in front of her, Kagome's eyes widened with fear as images of what he did to her began to go through her head. Meanwhile, Sango gripped her chair at the sight of Inuyasha near her friend "I'm going to kill him." She whispered grinding her teeth, Miroku noticed his girlfriends' anger and glanced back at the match _'come on Kagome, don't let Inuyasha get to you.'_ Miroku thought, shutting her eyes she turned her head away from the hanyou, "you know Kagome, I was hoping we could be friends." He grinned slyly as he gripped her chin forcing her to look at his face, "how about it?" He cooed.

"_I refuse to work with a weak human."_

_"Prepare yourself human, I don't take kindly to the weak. If you show weakness, you will wish that I made you bleed even more on the roof. Don't worry I'm not going to kill you... I'm going to break you." _

"_May I remind you human, I show no mercy to the weak…"_

"_Are you afraid of him?"_

His words echoed in her mind over and over, Naraku observed the two from a distance "get up wench." She heard him whisper, Inuyasha chuckled as he moved away from the frightened miko, he pointed his sword at her "that's too bad." He raised his sword and swung it down.

"KAGOME!" Her friends shouted in horror.

"What?" Inuyasha growled, Kagome had stopped his attack with both her hands holding the blade, smoke began to clear. As she raised her head everyone gasped for her whole eyes were glowing pink, Naraku raised his eyebrow and a smile spread across his face "I… am not afraid of you!" She shouted, pushing his blade to the side with her new speed she appeared directly in front of him with the tip of her arrow pointing at his neck as if she was going to stab him. Sensing Kikyo from afar her cousin fired an arrow, glancing in the direction of where the arrow was coming from Kagome removed the arrow from her hand, just a simple wave of her hand the arrow changed direction.

Kikyo quickly created a barrier, "Inuyasha!" She shouted, the hanyou pushed Kagome a few feet away and leaped into the air only to land right beside his partner. Recovering from her fall Kagome scratched her head, "what was that?" She asked herself staring at her hands, another set of arrows headed their way, Kagome tried to get up but her body suddenly became weak. The arrows were closing the distance between them and she had no way of avoiding them, shutting her eyes for the impact, she felt nothing. Opening her eyes they widened, Naraku had protected her "how bothersome." He sneered as he disposed the arrows, Kagome a bit stunned that he actually saved her, smiled.

"This charade is getting quite boring" He muttered boringly, Naraku looked back at his opponents and made eye contact with Kikyo who had her arrow pointed at him. However he wasn't just staring at her, he was doing something else, in seconds Kikyo pointed her sword at Inuyasha.

"What the fuck are you doing Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked taking a step back.

"I-I can't control my body…" She managed to say, "move… Inuyasha!" She ordered with a cry.

"Fight it Kikyo!" He shouted, but it was no use Kikyo was completely under Naraku's control, she readied her arrow Inuyasha gritted his teeth and prepared his sword, he has no choice but to defend himself. Kagome quickly stood up, stretching her arms in front of Naraku he scowled at her interference, Kikyo snapped out of the trance and dropped her bow "I told you to move idiot, do you want me to kill you?" She immediately asked shouting at him, "keh… you wouldn't have killed me anyways with your level." He retorted growling. "What are you trying to do? We can't kill another student, are you crazy?" Kagome asked seriously, Naraku chuckled "here's another thing you should know about me miko, I've killed thousands of people before you were even born." He whispered softly in her ear, Kagome continued to glare at him "but you're not like that anymore."

"You're quite persistent, wench." He gripped her chin and examined her eyes _'could it be? The new guardian of the jewel?'_ He wondered, he let her go and paid his attention to the raging hanyou "let's end this match shall we?" Kagome nodded and in seconds she fired multiple shards towards them, Kikyo smirked and raised a wall blocking her attacks. Removing her wall Kikyo fired another set of arrows and Inuyasha used his wind scar once more, Naraku glanced at Kagome who winked at him and disappeared from his sight. He simply turned his attention to the wind scar and with ease, raised a wall from the ground "my turn." He grinned as the wall came crumbling down however he over estimated the attack and forgot about Kikyo's arrows. "Hmph." He growled and just in time he managed to hold the arrows in place as they were only a couple inches from his body.

"I'm curious wench, were you planning on killing me?" He asked casually as the arrows fell to the ground, Kikyo narrowed her eyes at him "no." A smile crossing her face, Naraku growled and looked up in the air, his eyes widened "you're mine!" Inuyasha shouted but the joke was on him, last minute he senses Kagome and looks over his shoulder and there she was, "hello Inuyasha." The hanyou scoffed and quickly turned around swinging his sword at her, Kagome easily dodged it and fired a beam of pink light sending him to the ground. "Inuyasha!" Kikyo shouted quickly running to his side, Kagome disappeared once again only to appear beside her partner "what did you think?" She asked, hoping for his praise "you were late." He answered keeping a watchful eye on the hanyou as he slowly got up, Kagome sighed "well, I'm never saving your life again."

"I don't _need_ saving." He blurted glaring at her, annoyed.

"You can't always be a lone wolf." She retorted crossing her arms, Naraku sneered at her comment "think what you want wench," quickly he pushed the miko out of the way, though it was a lazy push he sent her flying. Kagome recovered and managed to land on her feet, "INUYASHA!" Kagome shouted stunned, her eyes widened when she witnessed the hanyous' blade go right through Narakus' chest. "You must be proud…" Naraku managed to whisper with a grin, before Inuyasha dug his sword deeper. Everyone in the gym gasped, "you killed him!" One of the students shouted horrified as she covered her mouth, Inuyasha glared at him "what's the matter with you idiots? You wanted to him dead didn't you? Well I did you all a favor." He growled, like morons everyone in the crowd slowly began to agree with him except for Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.

"This isn't right…" Sango whispered softly, "THIS ISN'T RIGHT!" She shouted raising her voice, the students stopped talking and looked at her "what are you talking about Sango? He's a monster! If Inuyasha hadn't done anything then he would have killed us all eventually." One of the male demons explained, Sango narrowed his eyes at him "and makes you so sure?" She asked grabbing his collar, the boy didn't answer "that's what I thought. He's not the monster, you are." She muttered with a harsh tone, releasing him she looked at everyone "you all are monsters, including you… Inuyasha!"

Getting the hanyous' attention he snarled at the demon slayer, "bold words Sango but if I'm not mistaken isn't your occupation a Demon Exterminator? Doesn't that mean you kill too?" Sango narrowed her eyes at him, he grinned for she had nothing to say, he was right. Miroku placed his hands on his girlfriends' shoulder "don't listen to him Sango, it's just a name." He muttered comforting her, "we must go to Kagome." He whispered, Sango nodded and they proceeded to walk towards the stage.

Inuyasha chuckled and took one last look at Naraku's lifeless body, "do you still want to help him eh Kagome?" The hanyou asked swinging his sword to get the blood off, the miko glared at him "how could you? Sensei, why aren't you doing anything?" She asked hoping he would stop all this, but how very wrong she was for her teacher said nothing and just sat down at his desk. "Kagome!" Her friends yelled, she looked over to her friends and shook her head she could feel her tears slowly beginning to surface, however she quickly raised her head _'I can feel it, I can feel him…'_ She stood there and stared at Naraku's body as it lay on the ground covered in his own blood. Inuyasha noticed her staring and smirked "he's not coming back Kagome, he's dead."

"Sensei, I believe this match is over." Inuyasha announced as he walked to Kikyos' side, before their teacher could even speak everyone screamed in horror. Naraku's body began to slowly stand up, his eyes regained it's color and he was smirking, "did you really think you could kill me?" His voice sounding very calm yet taunting, his torn shirt revealed his wound as it slowly began to heal "impossible! I went right through your heart!" Inuyasha muttered, he couldn't believe it, even a full demon would be dead but, how is it possible for a half breed like Naraku to be alive? He made eye contact with Kagome, "what are you gawking at wench?"

"H-How can you still be alive?" She asked, taking steps toward him.

"Simple, I do not have a heart." He explained with a grin showing his fangs, his words echoed in everyones' minds. "How is that possible?" Inuyasha asked tightening his grip around his sword, Naraku chuckled softly "that is… none of your business." Looking away from the weak mutt he returned his gaze to Kagome who had stopped walking midway, though she was in an arm length of a distance. Kagome could no longer hold it in, she began to cry "why are you crying?" He asked coldly, this time he really wanted to know the reason, for no one has ever shed a tear for him and he found this quite intriguing. Wiping her tears she sniffled and looked him straight in the eye, "because I thought you were dead." Naraku studied her closely, narrowing his eyes as she tried to stop her tears from falling.

He raised his arm and opened his hand as it hovered over her right shoulder, she looked at his hand as it began to heal a wound he caused when he pushed her out of the way. "Why?" He asked, "why would you cry over someone like me? Someone who hurt you, why?" He had confusion written all over his face and he wanted an answer, once he was done healing her he returned his arm to his side, "because you're my friend." She answered truthfully with a gentle smile. "What are they talking about? Can you hear them?" A couple students muttered as they tried to listen to their conversation, Inuyasha growled at how close the two had gotten and swung his sword "WIND SCAR!" Interrupting their talk Naraku growled, he took a step forward closing the distance between him and Kagome, whose face happen to flush with pink from his closeness.

He raised his arm, palm visible as the wind scar came closer until it made contact with his hand sending it in different directions. Everyone scattered, afraid to get hit by the attack "sensei." Naraku muttered with a growl, their teacher appeared from under his desk "y-yes Naraku?" He asked trembling "this match is over."

*Lunch*

What happened in fourth period had spread all throughout the school, people were staring at Kagome as she walked to her table with her friends. "It's the first day of school all over again." She sighed setting her tray on the table, "just ignore them like always." Sango advised with a smile, "but I still can't believe what happened. I've never heard a demon, a half demon to be exact that doesn't have a heart." Sango's face was completely serious, "even my grandparents never mentioned something like this before." She continued while stuffing her face with pizza, Miroku sighed softly "let's just drop it. So Kagome, have you talked to him since then?" Shippo and Sango both glared at him "I thought we were dropping it Miroku?" His girlfriend asked throwing a piece of corn at his face.

Kagome smiled "it's alright. After the match was over he left class, I don't know where he went."

"That reminds me, what happened to you out there? I've never seen your eyes glow that bright before." Sango remembered while taking a sip of her drink, Kagome scratched her cheek and looked away "I… I actually don't know how that happened, I don't even remember what I did." She confessed "I didn't even faint. I usually start to get dizzy within 5 minutes of using my powers." She explained a little confused, "so I don't understand." Miroku looked at her "maybe your powers have gotten stronger." He suggested, both Sango and Shippo nodded their heads "Miroku might be right." Shippo agreed while munching on his burger, Kagome stared down at her food _'my powers stronger? But, my mom told me I had reached my limit… How could my powers have gotten stronger?' _Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted as a shadow crept over her, her friends stopped what they were doing and froze as two arms appeared on both sides of their friend.

Kagome stayed still as the arms rested on the table and he leaned forward, his head right beside her right ear "we have unfinished business." He whispered teasingly, he flashed his eyes at her friends "excuse us, I have to talk to your _friend_ alone." She recognized that voice instantly, slowly moving her eyes she caught a glimpse, Naraku. "O-Okay…" Miroku answered for all of them, Kagome's face turned pink and knew everyone in the cafeteria were staring at them "do not keep me waiting, little ningen." He stepped away and left the lunch room, "what was that all about?" Sango asked staring at her friend, "uh… Kagome? Hello?" Waving her hand in her face, snapping out of it she found herself under the gaze of everyone.

"Ah… Sorry, I have no idea actually…" She lied, looking away from their concerned gaze, she felt bad for keeping something from them but she had no choice, Naraku would most likely get mad at her. A group of girls walked passed their table, "look at her, he's already calling her out in the open. What a slut." They all giggled, Sango slammed her hands on the table, standing up, she turned around only to throw her tray at the girls who screamed. "Kagura, I should have known." Sango growled crossing her arms and watched as the girls glared at her while removing the food from their bodies, "I could report you to the Principal!" She threatened, Sango smirked "go ahead, I dare you." Kagura narrowed her eyes at the demon slayer, "let me tell you something, if you do anything to Kagome I will personally be paying you a visit."

Kagura's girls' glared at all of them, "it's so like her to have her friends defend her, she can't even speak for herself!" The bird demon blurted flapping her feathered arms, "quiet!" Sango snarled grabbing the girls beak "at least she has friends who will stick up for her, I doubt you would stick up for any of them." Pushing her face back effortlessly, "Sango it's alright. They can say whatever they want about me, they're just words." Kagome explained as she stood up, Kagura growled "you must think you're real tough just because you and that monster are on good terms, don't you?" Kagome shot her a look, "you're mistaken Kagura. I _know_ I'm strong and I don't need his reputation to protect me, now if you'll excuse me." Waving goodbye to her friends she left the lunch room, leaving a huge commotion amongst the students.

As the miko walked out of the cafeteria she was startled when Naraku was leaning against the lockers, he glanced over her way and smirked "bravo, that was quite a show." Pushing himself off the lockers he began to lead the way and Kagome quickly followed after him, he led her outside into the courtyard once the doors behind her closed Naraku watched her like an experiment as she cautiously walked towards the bench and sat down. "Spit it out miko." Startling her by his husky voice she stayed silent for a few seconds before speaking, she turned around and glanced at him "do you really… have no heart?" She asked nervous, Naraku never took his crimson eyes off of her "I have no reason to lie," was his answer.

Kagome nodded and looked away from him, "then how are you alive?" He could see that she was really confused, "must I remind you that I am much stronger then those abominations. I was no born a half breed, I was made into one. I can do things that they can _never_ do." Kagome quickly stood up and faced him, he was still standing in the shadows "your heart… is human isn't it," Naraku narrowed his eyes at her with a growl; he wondered how a measly human like her could figure that out so easily. "Yes," he answered truthfully with an irritated tone "ah… I won't ask anymore questions!" She apologized waving her hands in front of face and turned around, she could tell he was getting angry at her and that was last thing she wanted, she enjoyed their somewhat strange conversations.

Smiling to herself she was completely unaware of the demon standing before her, she opened her eyes and froze as she found herself staring at a mans' chest, raising her head she came eye to eye with him. "What are you smiling about?" He asked dryly taking a step toward her, as he tried to close the distance between them Kagome would take 2 steps back "uh, so… nice weather." She mumbled trying to change the subject, Naraku cocked his eyebrow amused at how terrible she was at changing the subject. "Did you decide?" He interrupted her thoughts, "decide? Decide on what?" She asked confused, Naraku leaned forward "don't tell me your already forgot about our deal." Taking her chin into his hand, Kagome raised her eyebrow confused for a moment before a flash of their conversation on the roof came back.

"Well, what do you plan on doing with the jewel once you have it?" She asked, Naraku released her chin and looked away from her "I will make my wish and it will grant it, no matter what." Kagome looked at his flawless face and without noticing she was actually reaching for his chest, once her fingertip made contact with his uniform he turned his attention to the daydreaming miko. "I understand," she whispered softly not bothering to remove her hand his chest "you understand?" He questioned calmly, Kagome shook her head and looked at him "I've come to understand you a little more." Naraku wrapped his hand around her wrist, she looked at her hand and couldn't feel anything, he really doesn't have a heart she thought and slowly withdrew her hand, Naraku didn't bother to fight it and let her wrist go.

Slowly backing away she smiled at him "your wish is to become a full demon," his eyes shot open however he stayed completely still. "I suppose I've come to understand you as well." He blurted, surprising the miko "you have?" She asked curious as to what he's learned about her, having her undivided attention he smirked "I've come to understand that you're too nice for your good, you're naïve, and above all irritating." Kagome glared at him "very funny." Crossing her arms, Naraku chuckled "ah yes and you expect too much." He added calmly, Kagome sighed and sat down the bench a few feet away from her. Surprisingly Naraku sat beside her, "you owe me your life." He whispered reminding her what happened during their match, that image of Naraku lying on the ground still haunted her as she shut her eyes tightly.

"Now… you have no choice but to help me search for the jewel," he smirked slyly "you know, a normal person would just ask for food in return." She muttered staring at the ground, "I'm not normal, remember?" He whispered in her ear, she quickly turned her head to yell at him but he was already gone.

Looking around for him she stopped, realizing he was really gone she sighed "looks like I have no choice." However she wasn't sad or terrified, she was actually looking forward to it and in doing so she hoped he would open up to her more.

'_If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have feelings for this monster.'_

Inuyashas words suddenly echoed in her head, "that's impossible… I can't possibly, can I?"

**ONCE AGAIN, SO SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT! To make it up, I made this chapter longer then my other chapters. Hope you liked it, please review! J**


	8. Guardian of the Shikon no Tama

**Hey! I decided to update a bit early, since I was awfully late for the last chapter! Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter Eight: Guardian of the Shikon no Tama**

After school as promised, Kagome walked to the school parking lot and found Naraku already patiently waiting for her as he sat on his bike with a lit cigarette. Raising her eyebrow Kagome approached him and eyed the cigarette in his fingers, she attempted to grab it but he had her hand in his own "it's rude to touch what doesn't belong to you." He muttered as he released a good amount of smoke into the air, Kagome coughed from the awful smell waving her free hand in front of her face. Letting her hand go he tossed his black helmet at her, Kagome caught it and looked at him "what about you?" She asked flipping his helmet over "what about me?" He asked smugly flicking his cigarette on the ground and getting on his bike, Kagome rolled her eyes "well let me put my things in my car first." Without waiting for his response she was already at her car, putting everything in her trunk she made sure her car was locked and put the helmet on before nervously getting onto his bike. "Hold on tight." He advised her with a chuckle, Kagome's eyes widened as her arms instinctively wrapped around his stomach, the demon smirked when he felt her arms trembling through his uniform.

Before Naraku could even turn his bike on Kagome was suddenly yanked off, however Naraku managed to grab her arm "what an unpleasant surprise, Inuyasha." He greeted unemotionally, the two hanyous stared at each other neither wanting to look away "let go of Kagome." Inuyasha demanded yanking on her other arm, Naraku glanced at the confused miko and back at the silver haired mutt "or what?" Naraku taunted, Inuyasha snarled as he tried to pull on Kagome once more but Naraku's grip was stronger then he anticipated which just made him growl even more, "give her to me. Kagome belongs to me." Inuyasha muttered, Naraku raised his eyebrow "I beg your pardon?" He questioned with a cold tone the hanyou gulped when the demon got off his back and took a step toward him, "_she_ belongs to me." Naraku corrected as he effortlessly pulled Kagome away from the hanyou.

Inuyasha looked over at the silent miko as she flipped the visor up to reveal her beautiful sapphire eyes "Kagome?" He questioned staring at her, Kagome shook her head "go Inuyasha, what I do with my life, the decisions I make… has nothing to do with you anymore." His eyes slightly widened as he watched her tug on Naraku's uniform "let's go." She muttered pushing the visor down, "run along cretin." Naraku sneered turning his back on him, as the two got onto the bike Naraku glanced down at the miko for her arms like before were trembling, only this time he could feel her heart beating frantically in her chest. As he started his bike making a loud roar, he smirked back at the stunned hanyou and sped off. Inuyasha growled, he clenched his fists and punched the nearest object which happen to be a tree, leaving a large hole and a few leaves to fall "Inuyasha?" An all too familiar voice, he quickly turned around "Kikyo, how long were you standing there?" He asked seriously narrowing his eyes at her, his girlfriend bit the bottom of her lip and looked away from his tense gaze "everything…" she answered truthfully with a wistful expression on her face, "I see." He blurted coldly as his eyes hardened even more.

"I'm going home." Walking passed her he got into his car and drove off, Kikyo brushed her hair out of her face and watched his car until it was out of view. Staring down at the ground she found something on the ground and to her surprise it was a picture of Inuyasha and her cousin together, no doubt it was when they were dating. _'He held onto this photo?'_ She thought to herself and began to wonder how long he kept that photo, shaking her head she examined the picture once more her hands began to tremble until she could no longer take it she crumbled it and threw it in a near by trash bin. Walking to her car her expression began to change as her features darkened, "I won't let you take him Kagome… It took me this long to steal him away from you and I'm not going to let him run back into your arms, he's mine."

*Naraku's Castle*

Parking in his open garage, Naraku got off the bike and actually lent out his hand for her to take in which she did hesitantly. Once she was off the bike he let her hand go, Kagome took the helmet off and placed it on his bike "uh… thanks for-" he raised his hand to silence her, "I didn't do it for you wench. The truth is, you really do belong to me. I saved your life therefore you have a debt to pay, your job is to assist me in finding the Shikon no Tama." He cleared up, Kagome glared at him "and what happens to me after we find your precious jewel?" She asked crossing her arms, Naraku grinned "who knows." He shrugged and walked off, Kagome snorted and began to follow after him. As they walked up the steps Kagome spotted Goshinki the demon that almost ate her when she first visited the castle, he was sitting beside the door like an obedient guard dog. "Welcome back, Master." He greeted however his eyes were glued onto Kagome as he growled when she walked passed him, the two made eye contact one last time before he shut the door.

"I don't think he likes me," she pointed out but silenced herself when 2 rows of servants were present "welcome back, Master." They all greeted with a bow, Naraku ignored them as he walked passed them and towards his stairs centered in the middle of the large room. Once they were done bowing the servants returned to their regular duties, "if I were you… I'd keep moving. My servants tend to get antsy when a human is around." He warned with a grin, Kagome looked around and indeed all eyes were on her and they weren't just staring at her, they were watching her with hungry eyes. All his servants are demons, quickly moving her feet she ran up the stairs till she finally caught up with him "it's not everyday they see a human I'm assuming." Kagome blurted dryly only to hear Naraku chuckle under his breath, "don't worry little miko. They won't eat you, unless I tell them too."

"I feel so much better, thanks." She said sarcastically.

After a few minutes of walking down dark hallways, he finally stopped in front of a large door with strange engravings on it she tried to read them but it was far to dark for her to see, Naraku opened the door and flipped the lights to reveal his office. Kagome instantly recognized it, there was still a huge whole in the wall… "sit." He commanded as he walked around his desk and sat down, Kagome obeyed his order and sat right across from him "what did you want to discuss? You already established that I'm going to help you find the jewel." She clarified softly, Naraku squinted his eyes at her "don't be selfish human, I didn't force you. You simply have no choice but to assist me." He corrected coolly, Kagome crossed her arms once more "oh, I'm so sorry my mistake." She spat out, Naraku smirked at her sudden attitude. "You know, I should ask for one of my servants to _show_ you around the castle. What do you think?" He asked staring at her, Kagome's eyes slightly widened he was warning her.

"N-No thanks." She answered softly, sitting up straight all of a sudden.

"Very good. Now, I have reasons to believe the jewel is hidden in this very school. No questions, I just know." He muttered for he knew Kagome would be asking him may questions, "so it's hidden inside the school?" Naraku shook his head and leaned back in his seat "it's hidden _inside_ someone." He corrected, Kagome looked at him with a stunned look on her face "you can't be serious? How can it possibly be inside someone?" Obviously confused, Kagome looked away and began to think, she was thinking back when her grandpa was still alive and the many stories he told her. "Wait… the jewel was created with Midoriko's soul so then, whoever has it was born with it."

Naraku didn't show any emotion, instead he just kept his gaze on the miko indeed she hit the nail for when he took a look at Midoriko's head when Juromaru came back, she had aged quite a lot. Therefore if his assumption was right, Kagome had the jewel safely hidden inside her body for 17 years. "Hello, Naraku?" She muttered waving her hand his face, in a flash he had her hand in his "don't do that." He blurted with a cold tone, "sorry." She apologized sitting back in her chair, he let out a frustrated sigh "your thesis is correct, however Midoriko said whoever possesses the jewel is unaware of its existence as it lay dormant in their body." Kagome tensed when he abruptly stood up and disappeared into miasma, seconds later he appeared facing the window, the sun was still out. He had his hands behind his back, "tell me miko who do think might possess the Shikon no Tama?"

Kagome bit her bottom lip, something she tends to do when she's put on the spot as she began to think and slowly her eyes widened and she stood up. Naraku was grinning and could sense her every movement, "did you figure it out?" He asked turning around to face her, she nodded her head ever so slowly "and?" He pressed on taking a step towards her, Kagome took a step back however it just caused her to fall back into the chair. "I'm waiting," He muttered teasingly as he hovered over her with his hands resting on the chairs' arm rest, "the… only people who are born with the jewel… are mikos." She answered softly, Naraku's smile widened as his fangs became visible "very good." He chuckled, "_you_ are the guardian I've been searching for, thank you… for your help." He grinned.

He reached for the middle of her chest, however instead of getting what he wanted he got 3rd degree burns, Naraku never flinched as he removed his hand from her chest "interesting." He murmured softly staring at his burnt hand as it began to heal, "a barrier" he figured out and withdrew himself from her letting the miko sit back up, she was silent the entire time. "Kanna," he called and instantly the little white haired girl appeared beside him, "yes Master?" She asked bowing, "I want you find out how to extract the Shikon no Tama from it's possessor. Do not come back until you figured it out." He ordered, Kanna looked over at Kagome who was staring at the both of them "of course." She whispered and disappeared. Once the girl was gone, Kagome returned to her usual self "what do you mean extract? Are you planning on taking it out of me by force?" She asked standing in front of his desk.

"How do you even know I'm the one who possesses the jewel? Kikyo is also a miko." She pointed out, Naraku smirked he knew she was going to bring up her worthless cousin.

"But," he muttered standing up as well "your cousin is irrelevant, she does not have a pure heart."

Her eyes widened, "pure heart?" Naraku nodded "only someone with a pure heart is worthy of holding the jewel." Kagome looked down at the middle of her chest, she placed her hand over it and she thought for just a second she felt the jewel beat throughout her whole body. "It can't be…" Shaking her head she looked back at Naraku, "have you ever wondered why you get so tired after only using a small amount of your powers?" This got her attention, "y-yes…" she whispered softly, "Kikyo's powers aren't very strong however she was able to use them longer then me." Naraku observed her carefully, "are you trying to say that… the jewel is the reason why I always faint after using my powers?"

"It's… a possibility." He answered uncertain, but Kagome knew better then that he was up to something "if… I get rid of the jewel will I be able to use my powers normally?" Right there she saw it, he smiled for only a second before his mouth returned to a thin line "maybe," he answered. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him and knew there was no way of her winning this game, clenching her fists she took a step toward him. "If you find a way to take the jewel from my body without harming me then I will hand it over to you, do you hear me? Without hurting me." She repeated with a serious expression, "you have my word." He promised with a sly grin, she held out her hand to seal the deal however before he could even touch her hand she withdrew "cold feet?" He teased smugly, "no. I just have one condition," she spilled out "and what might that be?" He asked watching her facial expressions closely.

"Once we shake hands, from here on out… you will open up to me. You _will_ let me in that thick wall of yours." She smiled, Naraku raised his eyebrow for he's never heard a human make that kind of condition. Usually in the past when he made deals with humans they would ask to be turned into a demon or become immortal, of course he never kept his word and in the end those wretched humans would just end up being killed by his servants. He watched as she stretched out her hand again, "deal?" She asked with an innocent smile, Naraku uncrossed his arms and placed his hand into hers and they sealed the deal. "I warn you wench, you will regret breaking down my wall."

Kagome raised her eyebrow, "or what? You're going to _break me_?" Using his own phrase against him.

"No, you will end up heavily broken." He answered sullenly, Kagome's childish antics vanished when she caught a glimpse of his face. His normal self returned "what are you gawking at wench?" Breaking the silence, Kagome shook her head "nothing, it's getting dark… I should be going back to my car now…" she whispered avoiding his gaze, "ah you're right. It would be bad if your brother got mad at you for coming home late." He snickered, Kagome looked at him "how did you know I have a brother?" She asked stunned, Naraku grinned "insurance, just in case my little ningen decides to disobey me."

"I would never-" She stopped herself from saying anything further, Naraku cocked his eyebrow curious as to what she was going to say. "Nevermind, I won't risk losing my brother. He's all I have left. So leave him out of this." She begged, Naraku smirked "I'll take you back to your car," he led her out of the house where just as she thought Goshinki was in the same spot. "Bye Goshinki," she waved with a smile, the demon taken back by her friendliness had no time to respond, however as he watched them drive off he growled "you don't think the Master is falling for her do you?" He asked for Kanna had appeared beside him, "I don't know…" she answered sullenly, "even my mirror cannot predict Masters fate." Goshinki looked down at her and snarled "how disappointing." He blurted returning to his guard mode, Kanna simply disappeared once more.

Once at the parking lot Kagome returned his helmet, "thanks for bringing me back." Naraku took his helmet back and put it on, he flipped his visor open "don't thank me," he retorted harshly pushing his visor down he revved his bike and sped off. Kagome watched until he was no longer in her sight, returning to her car she hit her head on her steering wheel making a loud honk though she ignored it. "What was I trying to say?" She asked herself, her cheeks turning pink.

"_I would never-"_

"I would never what?" She asked herself again, slamming her hands on the wheel she sighed "who am I kidding, I just made a deal with the Devil and there's no way out of it." Her cell phone interrupted her thoughts, "ah onii-chan what is it-"

"Ehhhhh, why didn't you call me sooner? I'm on my way." Closing her cell phone she drove off, it took her under 10 minutes to get home, quickly running up the stairs she opened the door but froze once she stepped through for their guest was staring at her. "Ah… Good evening Sesshomaru-sama," she greeted slowly shutting the door behind her, the youkai placed his cup on the coffee table and stood up "good evening Higurashi." He greeted with amusement at her appearance, her hair was a mess and her clothes were horribly wrinkled. "Kagome! You made it!" Her older brother smiled as he walked out of the kitchen holding a tray of snacks, "Sesshomaru wanted to drop by and discuss work he also wanted to see you." He winked, the two siblings froze and turned their eyes toward the youkai when the sound of his cup cracked "I'm only joking Sesshomaru." Sota muttered with a nervous laugh.

"Speaking of discussion, may I have a word with you onii-chan? It'll be a minute." Kagome reassured pulling him into the kitchen, "what is it?" He asked still holding the tray, "it's about my powers." She whispered "is it getting worse?" He asked worried, Kagome covered his mouth with her hand "no! Now keep your voice down. Have… you heard about the Shikon no Tama?" She asked cautiously, her brothers' eyes widened "how did you hear about that?" He asked, his working tone was kicking it. "Tell me at once." He demanded putting the tray down, "I… remembered the stories that Grandpa told us when we were kids." She managed to cover, "and?" He pushed further wanting her to spit everything out though before Kagome said anything else she stared at her brother, "wait a minute. How do _you_ know about it?" Turning the tables.

Sota straightened his posture, "that's not important right now. The more important thing is why are you so interested in the jewel?" Kagome raised her eyebrow, "I think I'm the Guardian of the Shikon no Tama." She finally said, her brother was silent, speechless. "Say something!" Obviously nervous and confused, "I'm wrong right?" She asked wanting it to be true, "it's impossible." She kept muttering negative words but still her brother said nothing. A knock on the wall caught their attention, Sesshomaru was leaning on the kitchen wall "Sesshomaru-sama!" Kagome gasped, "h-how much did you hear?" She asked nervously, the youkai kept a straight face "everything. Did you really think I wouldn't hear your conversation? I'm a youkai for heavens' sake. I'm appalled." He growled taking a step towards them, "there's no point in hiding it from her anymore Sota." Placing a claw on his partners' shoulder "what do you mean _hide_? Did you already know I was the guardian?" She asked her brother, Sota sighed and looked at his little sister "it's true. You are the Guardian of the Shikon no Tama Kagome…"

"H-How?" She asked wanting to know, Sesshomaru stood in front of her brother "the jewel has chosen you Higurashi, you must fulfill the role. If the Shikon no Tama gets' into the wrong hands, who knows what will happen. You _must_ protect it." Kagome stared at the tall youkai standing before her, "I know that already! What I want to know is why did you hide it from me onii-chan?" Sesshomaru glanced behind him, "answer her Sota." He demanded, her brother flinched and nodded "mom… wanted you to live a normal life, she knew about the jewel lying dormant in your body. But she didn't have the heart to tell you, I suggested to tell you when mom was in the hospital… even still she forbid me to tell." Kagome covered her mouth, "why would mo keep it from me? I would have still lived a normal life." She explained, Sota shook her head "no you wouldn't, if you know about the jewel you wouldn't have worked so hard to get to the level that you're at now. Knowing the jewel was draining your powers every time you used it, you would have given up and she absolutely did not want that to happen."

Sesshomaru interrupted their conversation, "the jewel must stay within your body Higurashi… you are it's vessel." Kagome looked at him "but there must be some way for it to come out, if Midoriko was able to do it why can't I?" She asked touching the middle of her chest, she felt the jewel beat once more. Sesshomaru placed both hands on her shoulders' "Midoriko was the creator of the jewel, she was able to do it but not you. You are the jewels' guardian." He explained pushing all her hopes out the door, she was about to protest but remembered what Naraku asked Kanna to do so instead she bit her bottom lip and retreated. "I understand." She blurted lowering her head, Sesshomaru withdrew his arms "good. Now that you know about the jewel, you must be watched carefully. Many demons must know by now that Midoriko is gone and the jewel is amiss, they will be looking for it."

Sota nodded "Sesshomaru's right, now that it's out you're in danger." Kagome shook her head "I'll be fine! I have friends at school who can protect me just fine." Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow, "are you sure?" He asked seriously, the youkai gripped her chin and she nodded lightly "very well, however at night I will have Bankotsu watch over the apartment." Kagome's eyes widened, "why Bankotsu?" She asked flaring up, Sota raised his eyebrow "did something happen with you and Bankotsu?" She gulped, all eyes were on her "n-no, he's just so flirtatious." She confessed, Sesshomaru chuckled "is that all? My Higurashi, you still act like a child, afraid of cooties." Kagome glared at him, "onii-chan I would like our guest to leave now, thank you." She snorted crossing her arms, Sesshomaru smirked and patted her head "be careful Higurashi. Oh, I almost forgot this youkai heard what happened with my mongrel brother. Are you alright?" He asked sincerely, Kagome smiled "I'm fine now, thanks."

"Sota, I expect that 10 page report on my desk tomorrow morning. Have a good night." He bowed and walked out of the door, Sota sighed "10 page report… I was hoping he'd forget about that project." Throwing himself onto the sofa he hid his face in the cushions, Kagome smiled and sat beside him "Sota… do you think mom's proud of me?" Getting his attention he quickly sat up, "of course she is. She's always been proud of you no matter what you do kid." He laughed hitting her chin lightly with his fist earning a small giggle. "So, when you're working with Sesshomaru-sama what are you two _really_ doing?" She asked eyeing him closely, Sota smirked "I might as well tell you everything, we've been monitoring you Kagome, making sure that you're okay. Although it seems the jewel won't allow you to use your powers very long, you faint in 5 minutes, sometimes if you're lucky you last for 8 minutes max. Hypothetically if that jewel were to be extracted from your body you would be able to use your powers to their fullest."

"I see," she looked at a photo of their family and smiled "I'll be fine. I should feel honored right?" Sota sighed "I guess, but I really wish it didn't choose you." Kagome pushed her brother "oh please, don't go all out mushy on me." Sota laughed and stood up "I better get started on that 10 page report." He grumbled walking to the small dining table where his Mac resides, Kagome stood up as well and headed to her room.

She paused for a moment before flicking the lights on, so many memories of Inuyasha were still hanging on her wall, she never had time to take them down, to be precise she wasn't ready to tear them down. Slowly walking into her room she sat on her bed and stared at all the photos, _'get yourself together Kagome.. It's over, for good. It's time to move forward.'_ Getting back on her feet she grabbed her trash bin and begin taking the pictures off the wall, however as she began to tearing them down one by one tears started falling down her face. Every photo she looked at would bring back memories of them, minutes go by and Kagome begins to cry even more to the point where she had to stop and sit down.

*Christmas*

"Inuyasha what are you doing? That's not how you hang an ornament! Give it to me." Taking the small decoration from his hand she hung it nicely on the branch, Inuyasha crossed his arm "keh, I could have done that." Kagome giggled and placed her hand on his cheek, "you can put the rest of the decorations up then." He smiled widely and began to decorate while she stayed in the kitchen preparing their dinner, luckily her brother allowed her to stay at Inuyasha's house till 2am, so they had all the time in the world to enjoy each others' company.

After an hour or so, Kagome was finally done with their food as she brought them out onto the small table however she paused and was surprised at how crazy Inuyasha went with the decorations. It was indeed feeling a lot like Christmas in the room, "you like it?" He asked triumphal with his hands on his hips, Kagome smiled "I love it." Inuyasha looked at her a bit surprised, he quickly looked away when he felt his face burning "so, I see the foods ready." Changing the subject, Kagome nodded rearranged the plates "I hope you like it." She prayed placing her hands together, Inuyasha sat across from her and grabbed his set of chopsticks "let's find out." He winked and took a bite, his eyes widened "well?" Kagome asked nervously, he looked at her and grabbed a plate "it's delicious Kagome!" He yelled happily, Kagome smiled "I'm glad." Inuyasha stopped eating and held something out for her, a small box.

Her eyes widened "for me?" The hanyou simply nodded not meeting her eyes, she giggled when she saw his face turn red "hurry and open it." He told her still holding the box in his hand, Kagome grabbed the tiny box and opened it, it was a ring no diamonds or anything fancy like that but a heart engraved on it. Though it was simple Kagome absolutely loved it, she quickly took it out and was about to put it on when she held it in front of him, "what? You don't like it? I knew it." He sighed, depressed. Kagome shook her head "no it's the total opposite, I love it. I just… want you to put it on my finger." She blushed, Inuyasha's eyes widened and he turned more red at the sight of her face. He took the ring from her small hand and gently slipped it on her right hand, ring finger. "Thank you Inuyasha."

"Oh, I got something for you too." She confessed holding a box, Inuyasha looked at her and quickly opened the box. "What is it?" He asked honestly, Kagome glared at him "it's a hat and sweater! I knitted them myself!" His ears went down, "ah! You don't like it." She frowned looking away, Inuyasha gripped her chin and shook his head "you're mistaken, I love them." He grinned putting them on, "how do I look?" He asked posing for her, Kagome laughed "you look quite fetching." Inuyasha smirked and sat back down, "thanks Kagome." She smiled and a bell was suddenly heard from above, Inuyasha was holding a tiny mistletoe right above their heads, she laughed and looked at the mistletoe once more.

"Hey, stop stalling. You can't break the tradition Kagome," he muttered getting impatient Kagome smiled and met his lips. "Merry Christmas Inuyasha." The hanyou grinned and in seconds had her lips again, "ah I-Inuyasha…!"

Kagome found herself staring at the ring he had given her, she kept it safely in the box as to not wear it out. Closing the box she was about to throw it in the trash but she couldn't seem to let it go, "I-I can't…!" She confessed falling onto the ground _'it's no use… no matter how I try to forget, he always finds a way to get under my skin.' _Her thoughts were interrupted when images of what Inuyasha did her appeared, she shot her eyes open and felt her body trembling, she looked at the box and threw it at the wall "stop it!" She yelled hitting her head, "Kagome?" She heard her brother mutter from downstairs, "uh it's nothing! Just a bug." She lied getting back on her feet and picking the box up, rubbing her arm she sighed and placed the box on her dresser. _'I'll finish tomorrow, I need sleep.'_ She yawned, exhausted from everything that happened today, getting under her covers she fell asleep in seconds.

Meanwhile, "Master?" Goshinki muttered entering his bedroom "Goshinki… I need more," he murmured softly, "yes Master." His servant left the room for 5 minutes only to return with 3 low level demons in his grasp, he approached his masters' bed and in seconds tentacles wrapped around the monsters and he absorbed them into his body as he lay resting. "Master?" Naraku waved his hand, dismissing his servant. Bowing before he left, Goshinki closed the door "how is he?" Kanna asked softly, "recuperating. Any news?" He asked guarding the door, Kanna shook her head "no…" with that said she disappeared. "How bold of you Master to bring a human to your castle on the night of the new moon." Juromaru muttered walking out of the shadows. Naraku chuckled "this is nothing," and he was right for he stood up easily "I have returned once more Master. It would seem, the human will be guarded during the night." He reported, Naraku nodded "I see, so Lord of the West has decided to interfere."

"It's to be expected sire, he is after all... her lovers older brother." Juromaru muttered with disgust, obviously not a fan on humans. "Silence Juromaru, I did not ask for your opinion. That human happens to be my ticket to becoming a full demon. I do not intend on letting her get away."

As Kagome slept peacefully, she unexpectedly dreamt about _him._

**THE END. Hope you enjoyed chapter eight! Please review!**


	9. More Problems

-1**Hello everyone! Thanks for the wonderful reviews! ****J**** Enjoy. **

**Oh, btw I suggest listening to music while reading my stories, I recommend it actually. It really puts you in the mood, well it does for me at least… when I'm writing. Also, depending on the song I'm listening too I, myself get drawn into the story. Hahaha. Anyway, review please!**

**Suggestive artists I listen too:**

**Bruno Mars**

**Asia Cruise**

**Trey Songz**

**Beyonce**

**The Veronicas**

**And… Auburn**

Chapter Nine: More Problems

Kagome awoke with the sound of an object being thrown at her window, slowly sitting up she looked around her room only to jump when her window made a tap. Squinting her eyes at her window she got out of bed slowly and peered outside, just a peek. It was dark outside and she couldn't see anything or anyone, letting go of her curtain she turned around and screamed however the intruder covered her mouth, "calm down it's only me." She recognized that voice instantly, he released her and watched as she scurried away from him towards her door "don't open the door." He begged reaching out towards her, Kagome hesitated before turning the knob but instead of opening the door she flipped the lights on "are you out of your mind?" Throwing a random object at him, luckily he had good reflexes and caught it "what did you come here for? I thought I told you to stay out of my life, it's no longer any of your business." Crossing her arms she tapped her foot waiting for an explanation, the hanyou standing before her frowned "I wanted to talk to you, a truce."

Raising her eyebrow she lowered her arms "go on." Inuyasha sat down on her bed and scratched the back of his ear, but what he did right after surprised her. He got on his knees and hands, a Dogeza. "W-What are you doing?" Kagome asked getting on her knees as well, not bothering to lift his head he spoke "I'm sorry." He muttered as his body trembled, "there's no need for you to do _that_." Inuyasha shook his head "there is, I've done things to you… that I shouldn't have." He explained whole heartedly, Kagome was silent for she couldn't say anything to that, he was right. The things he's done to her so far have left a horrible scar, mentally. It was quiet for a couple minutes and Inuyasha finally raised his head, Kagome wasn't looking at him instead she was staring at the ground. "Kagome?" Stretching his hand out towards her she noticed what he was doing and flinched, "sorry." He apologized withdrawing, he stood up and walked towards her window "I just came here to work things out but it would seem I've gone too far. I'm sorry. I'll be going now." He bowed and unlocked her window, "wait."

Glancing back at her she sat on her bed "sit." His eyes widened, he closed her window and cautiously sat beside her, it was a little awkward sitting next to each other so Inuyasha scooted and left a small gap between them. "You wanted a truce right?" She asked rubbing the side of her arm, Inuyasha hesitantly nodded "then… tell me, why couldn't you wait for me?" His eyes darkened as looked away from her gaze, "I-I don't know… Kikyo was there for me when I was feeling lonely with you not around." He explained honestly, Kagome softly sighed "you were the type who couldn't wait… I should have seen this coming." Inuyasha raised his eyebrow "what do you mean?" He asked curious, Kagome glanced to the side "Kikyo has always liked you, the moment she saw you. I on the other hand, had no interest in getting to know you." Inuyasha scoffed "you wouldn't even acknowledge me when I walked passed you in the hallways." Kagome smiled "I wasn't interested in boys at the time, for goodness sake we were in 9th grade."

"I won't forget the day you finally spoke to me," he confessed with a light chuckle "I scraped my knee while playing soccer, I came to the Infirmary and the Nurse wasn't even in… and you walked in." He smirked happily.

"I wanted to leave but you were just bleeding so badly," she muttered with a laugh "I couldn't just leave you bleeding all over the floor." Inuyasha chuckled, "I remember like it was just yesterday. You said, 'let me clean your injury and then I'll be on my way.' I started laughing." He murmured leaning forward, Kagome smiled "that's how it all began… but now, it's ending." Both their smiles faded as reality came crawling back in, "I meant what I said about being friends." He blurted looking at her, Kagome looked away as she felt her face slowly getting warm, she could feel her eyes slowly tearing up. "I-I don't think I can do that Inuyasha, the hole you put in my heart hasn't healed just yet, so for now… let's be strangers." She said softly, Inuyasha looked at her, stunned and yet she was smiling.

"I can't be a stranger Kagome," he confessed sullenly.

"Break up with me, properly." She told him calmly, he whipped his head in her direction "but we already broke up." He muttered a bit confused, Kagome shook her head and stood up "we did but it wasn't proper and to be honest I don't want that kind of break up lingering in my mind for the rest of my life." Lending her hand for him to take he stared at it for a moment before slipping his hand into hers, "if that's what you want." He gave in and held both her hands in his own, it was quite hard for the both of them to look into each others' eyes having gone through so much together "Kagome," He began.

Kagome looked into his amber eyes and smiled as he slowly opened his mouth again, as she waited for the words she wanted to hear, she felt something wet slowly streaming down her face. Tears. Opening her eyes she quickly wiped her tears away, "w-why am I crying?" She asked herself out loud and caught a glimpse of Inuyasha's face, he was frowning. "Don't look at me like that, please. This is what I want, so… please continue Inuyasha." The hanyou shut his eyes tightly and bit down as if he was trying to control himself from whatever he was about to do, to his dismay he wrapped his arms around her small figure and captured her lips. Kagome's eyes widened as she tried to push him off but his lips seemed to take all her strength away and she lowered her arms, his kiss wasn't rough nor soft; it was passionate and longing.

He parted from her lips letting her breath, Kagome was silent and lowered her head a bit ashamed at what she'd done, after all he was with Kikyo her cousin. "We have to stop, we can't do this." Snapping out of her thoughts she took a step back, Inuyasha looked at her with yearning eyes "I can't stop thinking about you Kagome, maybe… maybe I made a mistake. Give me another chance, I'll end it with Kikyo." The look in his eyes were desperate, something she's never seen in him before "you don't know what you're talking about, you've stopped thinking about me the moment you got with her. We can't go back to how things use to be!"

Inuyasha grabbed her head and pulled her into another deep kiss that seemed to last forever, he caressed her body and kissed her skin like a lover should and for a moment she started to think about their times together. Inuyasha broke away from her lips and stared into her sapphire eyes "tell me, you miss me…" he whispered brushing her bangs away from her face, tears began to fall from her eyes once more and he wiped them away gently. Just a touch from his hand sent chills throughout her body, "tell me." He repeated, Kagome shut her eyes and the moment she opened her mouth, she knew she would one day regret them.

"I… missed you," she whispered and that was enough for him to take her lips once more.

Opening her eyes when Inuyasha pulled away, her eyes widened when his amber eyes slowly turned red and his face transformed into someone else, Naraku. She gasped as his lips curved up into a sly grin. "You belong to me, my little ningen." Kagome was speechless, though she opened her mouth nothing was able to come out as he began to lower his mouth to capture her lips.

"WAIT!"

Her door opened in seconds, "Kagome what's the matter?" Her brother asked worried, Kagome looked at her brother while breathing heavily. Looking around the room frantically she looked back at her brother, "n-nothing… it was just a dream." Her brother raised her eyebrow, "aren't you a little to old to be having dreams?" He asked with a joking smile, Kagome smiled "y-yeah. What time is it nii-chan?" She asked, Sota looked at his watch "well you have an hour to get ready for school." He explained knowing exactly why she asked, Kagome nodded "I'll get ready now then." Sota nodded and closed her door, hearing his footsteps going down the stairs Kagome noticed how sweaty she was and no doubt she knew it was because of that dream.

Getting into her shower she let the water soak her hair, running her fingers through her hair she began to think about her dream. Touching her lips and could somehow still feel the warmth from Inuyasha's lips and the presence of Naraku around her, wiping her lips she finished up her shower and got dressed for school. Walking down the steps she was greeted by someone she hoped to never see, Bankotsu. "What are you doing here? Didn't Sesshomaru-sama tell you to guard me only at night." She pointed out obviously not too happy to see him, Bankotsu smiled "ah so fiesty as ever Kagome. I actually came here to see your brother, sorry to disappoint you my dear." He winked, Kagome raised her brow "my brother, what for?" She asked while grabbing her backpack, "I'm sorry my turtle dove but Sesshomaru-sama did not give me clearance to tell you. Classified." Kagome looked over at her brother who seemed to be busy with work at the moment, she would have to ask him about it later on tonight so for now she'll just let it slide.

"I see, well if you will excuse me I'm going to be late for school." Walking passed him she shrieked when he grabbed her arm, "what do you think you're doing?" She asked with an angry look, Bankotsu stared at her "stay away from Onigumo, Kagome." Now this caught her attention, "how do you know?" She asked taking her arm back from his grasp, Bankotsu straightened his posture "there's a lot of things that you don't know Kagome, for instance I know that your relationship with him has gotten close to you even going over his house." Her eyes widened, how could Bankotsu have known all of this and the most important question is why hasn't he told Sesshomaru? He's up to something she knew that, but what would he gain from hiding all this information. "What of it?" She retorted taking a step towards him, Bankotsu crossed his arms "I'm not going to force you to stop talking to him, but heed my words and be extremely careful around him. If he finds out you are the keeper of the Shikon no Tama then who knows what he'll do to you in order to obtain it." He warned strongly, _'too late for that Bankotsu... I already agreed to hand it over to him.'_

"How do you know him Bankotsu?" She asked, the reaction she got made her even more curious for he shifted and became tense all of a sudden. "I'm not obligated to answer your question." He avoided and began to walk in Sota's direction however Kagome would not allow him to get away so easily, grabbing his sleeve she forced him to turn around "I have every right to know, you are protecting me am I right? So if I ask you a question I expect an answer." Placing her hands on her hips, Bankotsu chuckled "you have me there," he sighed and glanced back at her brother to make sure he wasn't within ear shot of what he was about to say "I won't go into details so this is all you'll get from me, got it?" Eyeing her seriously, Kagome quickly nodded eager to know what he was about to tell her "Naraku and I go way back, 500 years ago." The miko's eyes widened, "500 years ago? But aren't you human?" Pointing at him, the mercenary smiled "I use to be, but now I'm neither alive nor dead." Kagome raised her eyebrow, "that doesn't make sense. How is this possible?" Averting her eyes away from him she began to think however he would not let her, grabbing her shoulers he looked straight in her eyes "you will not speak a word of this to anyone, not even Lord Sesshomaru. He knows about my past but he is the only one I've told, promise me Kagome." Furrowing her eyebrows she sighed and nodded "I promise," however in her mind she made a different promise _'I'll just find out from Naraku.'_

Walking towards the door she said her goodbyes before leaving to school, reaching the parking lot she spotted Inuyasha hanging out by his car with Kikyo and his other so called friends, the only thing that caught her real attention was the wolf demon casual laughing at his side "Koga?" Stepping out of her car the wolf instantly caught her scent and turned his attention directly at her, with his speed he quickly appeared standing in front of her "Kagome!" He greeted picking her up into a bear hug, "did you miss me?" He asked with a wink, Kagome rolled her eyes "no, not one bit." She said sarcastaically, Koga just laughed knowing very well that she was joking "what are you doing here?" She asked whiel grabbing her things out of her car ignoring the amber eyes that carefully watched her, "I just wanted to drop by and see how you were doing. Hey, isn't that your cousin?" He asked pointing at them making things obvious, Kagome sighed "yes, Inuyasha's girlfriend." The wolf demon stood still "his girlfriend? You and Inuyasha broke up?" A bit stunned at what he was hearing right now, Kagome nodded "a lot has changed since I transferred." Closing her door she glanced up and saw Naraku drive up on his bike, taking his helmet off he fixed his hair the usual way, running his fingers through his hair and pushing it back.

Koga noticed her staring at followed her gaze only to growl, "you know him?" He asked signaling towards the demons direction, Kagome snapped out of her gaze and looked back at her friend "y-yes, he's my friend. I'm going to late Koga, it was nice seeing you we should hang out after school, you still have my number don't you?" She asked in a hurry, her friend nodded "I'll call you later then." He waved and watched as she began to walk towards the school building, he also looked over at Naraku who too was watching her however once she was out of view his crimson eyes averted to Koga and he smirked at the wolf before heading in the same direction as the miko. Koga growled and walked to his car, "what the hell was that?" He asked himself throwing his cell phone at his seat, looking back at the school one more time he made sure to remember those red eyes.

Upon arriving at class Kagome greeted her friend Sango who was already in her assigned seat, "took you long enough. Anyway, I wanted to tell you about the dance coming up in 2 weeks. This years theme is Masquerade!" She said full of excitement as her hands turned into fists, "formal dance?" Kagome asked and her friend nodded "yeah, everyone wears their own unique mask and try to guess who's their date." Raising her brow Kagome didn't understand, "you mean if we have a date, we have to go to the dance separate?" Sango happily nodded, "doesn't it sound fun?" Grabbing her hands, Kagome smiled "I suppose. But, I don't have a date and the dance is only 2 weeks away. I'm sure everyone has a date, plus everyone's afraid of me." Sango frowned "that's true... Oh I know, why don't you ask one of your friends from your old school." Kagome smiled at how thoughtful her friend was, "thanks Sango. I'll consider it." Before Sango could say anything further her boyfriend Miroku walked in, "good morning ladies." He smiled sitting in his seat, "hey Miroku." They both greeted, "what's the matter?" He asked sensing tension in the air.

"I told Kagome about the dance coming up but, she thinks she won't be able to find a date in time. I even suggested asking one of her friends from her old school." Sango explained with a sigh, Miroku looked over at Kagome who nervously looked away from his gaze "what about that wolf demon I saw you talking with outside earlier." He pointed out towards the parking lot, Kagome raised her head instantly "absolutely not!" Surprising both her friends she quickly sat back down embarrassed, "what was with that reaction? Is he not your friend?" Miroku asked leaning forward on his desk, Kagome shook her head "no, I mean yes, I mean... he is my friend but, he's too forward." Sango looked at her and smiled "he likes you, doesn't he?" Kagome turned red "I knew it." Sango muttered with a triumph smile, "but you don't feel the same way." Miroku muttered and received a nod "don't get me wrong, he's really nice to me but I just can't see myself in that type of relationship. Plus, he's just like Inuyasha in a way... very over protective and he gets jealous easily."

Both Miroku and Sango sighed, "that's someone we don't need... one is enough for all of us. Well I guess he's out, who else is there?" Sango asked herself as she began to go into a thinking phase, her eyes widened getting their attention "what is it Sango?" Miroku asked leaning in even more, Sango shook her head "n-no it's a stupid idea. You'll laugh at me." Kagome raised her eyebrow "oh come on, just spit it out. There can't be anyone more worse then Koga."

"I think this person is far worse then Koga," Sango retorted scratching her head.

Miroku looked at his girlfriend, obviously confused "who?"

Kagome quickly got it "you're right, he _is_ far worse then Koga and Inuyasha. He would never associate with something like this, that's just not his character." Miroku looked back at Kagome "who?" He asked once more getting frustrated, "NARAKU!" They both shouted getting everyones' attention and some even returned to their seats upon hearing the devils' name. Miroku leaned back on his chair and crossed his arms, "no need to shout." He blurted cleaning his ear with his pinky finger "sorry." They apologized, "well... I think you should just ask me anyway, what have you got to lose?" He asked with a serious tone, Kagome looked at him stunned "you can't be serious Miroku? He's... he's... he's well you know! _Him._" She muttered turning red already, Sango agreed and glared at her boyfriend "what has she got to lose? Her life maybe." Miroku sighed "please, if he wanted to get rid of Kagome he would have done so the moment she talked to him." True he had a point but Kagome left the part out about him trying to kill her when they first met, she decided that she would never tell them about that event, ever.

"I just put my two cents in alright, calm down. It was just a suggestion." He muttered with a grunt, their conversation ended when their teacher walked in and started the class lesson for today. However Kagome could not concentrate, what Miroku suggested was lingering in her mind throughout the whole class, she didn't even notice the bell ring until Sango snapped her out of her thoughts. "Are you okay?" Sango asked while waiting for Kagome to gather her things, Kagome nodded "I'm fine, just been thinking about a lot of things." Sango didn't bother to press into, Kagome had a lot on her plate and asking her even more questions would just make things more complicated for her. "Well, just think about going okay? I really want you to go." Sango muttered with a smile as they both walked side by side to their next class.

- 4th Period -

Kagome was a bit early to her class, well she was there before any of her friends. Looking around the gym she spotted Naraku of course, leaning against the wall and just like that her dream began to replay in her mind. Her face turned a light shade of pink as she instead of approaching him, she walked towards the rows of seat however she stopped walking. He was staring at her, she could feel her back slowly burning from his gaze. Kagome slowly glanced behind her, he didn't have to say a word for her to understand what he was saying. _Come here._ His eyes told her, taking in a deep breath she tried her best to push that haunting dream out of her mind and hesitantly began to walk towards him, "you're hiding something." How easily he was able to read her, it almost astonished her. "Am I?" She retorted trying to throw him off of this subject, Naraku eyed her carefully "yes, you are." Kagome for a moment was actually thinking about running away from him and hide in the girls' restroom but decided not to, due to the fact that he could easily catch her. "Spit it out wench," he demanded lowering his arms to his side startling her a bit.

Naraku growled but it slowly dyed down when he got a whiff of an all to familiar scent, he nearly forgotten that smell but he knew exactly who carried it. He kept his composure, however his voice sent chills throughout her whole body and soul. "What did he tell you?" He asked harshly, Kagome looked at him "who?" She asked surprised at how scary his voice sounded, his eyes glared at her "the mercenary." He simply said with a low growl, Kagome's eyes widened she had totally forgotten about Bankotsu and Naraku somehow found out that they talked, "h-he just told me that you brought him back from the dead and told me to stay away from you, like everyone else." Naraku smirked "he should feel honored, I gave him a second chance at living. That insolent fool." Kagome looked at him and slowly calmed down when his dark aura faded a little, "w-what happened?" She asked cautiously, Naraku glanced down at her "it doesn't concern you, human."

Kagome glared at him, "must I remind you _demon_ we made a deal." Naraku simply growled, "ah yes how awful of me to forget." He muttered sarcastically earning another glare from the miko. "During my past life in the Feudal Era, 500 years ago. I managed to obtain the jewel and before I could make my wish that damn priestess shattered it into shards, that wretched woman. I was able to collect most of the shards however I grew tired of Midoriko interfering with my plans, I brought Bankotsu back to the living and sent him to retrieve the jewel shards." He explained coldly, Kagome noticed his eyes darken with hatred "that piece of dirt betrayed me and ran off to the Western Lands, I haven't seen him since... but now I'm sure I'll be seeing him soon." He grinned, "what happened to the jewel?" She asked softly, Naraku looked at her and snarled "Midoriko managed to break through my barrier, due to the full moon I was in no condition to fight back. I let her get away with my jewel." He growled, grinding his teeth together. Noticing how quiet she had became he took it as an opportunity to question her "what's the matter ningen, afraid I might kill your precious friend?" He asked tauntingly.

"Are you referring to Bankotsu?" She asked, Naraku sneered at her "who else would I be referring too, stupid girl." Kagome glared at him but her anger disappeared instantly when Inuyasha walked into the gym with Kikyo, the dream returned and she quickly faced the wall not wanting to look at him. Naraku raised his eyebrow and observed her odd behavior, Inuyasha looked over their direction and he too raised his eyebrow. Kikyo nudged his sleeve and he sat beside her placing his arm over her shoulders, Naraku glanced down at her as she slowly averted her eyes at the couple "if you miss your hanyou so much why don't you just go bother him instead." He muttered bluntly shutting his eyes, Kagome shook her head and turned towards the demon "I... I don't miss me, I don't want anything to do with him." She retorted nervously, Naraku felt her grab his arm "let go." He demanded without looking at her "I don't want to," she blurted softly. The demon in a flash had his free hand wrapped around her pretty neck "you're not a very good listener, wench." He snarled tightening his grip.

Before Naraku could say anything else he growled and released her, "aren't you lucky" he smirked when the sound of her name was being called by her friends. Kagome tilted her head and saw her friends waving at her but they soon lowered their arms when Naraku was looking at them as well, "your _friends _are calling you, run along." Kagome stood still and Naraku grew tired of her strange behavior he neared her face "go away." He tried to say but Kagome had backed away from him with flustered eyes, he looked at her not bothered by her sudden reaction though he was curious as to why she reacted that way. "I-I'm sorry." Kagome quickly apologized while looking away, Naraku snarled and crossed his arms "it's rude to apologize without looking at the person you hurt." He muttered dryly, Kagome slowly met his eyes but the image of his face in her dream flooded her mind and she looked away once more, "how bothersome." She heard him say lazily.

_'Focus Kagome, that was all just a dream! Naraku would never do something like that, he hates humans and Inuyasha has already moved on! I don't miss him. I can't forget what he's done to me, I will never forgive him.'_

Noticing how quiet it was between the two Kagome raised her head and found the demon closing his eyes "do you really find me bothersome?" She asked, Naraku opened his eyes slowly as his red pupils flickered from the light his thin lines curled up into a smug smile "does it bother you ne, little ningen?" He teased, Kagome slightly blushed by the way he said that question and quickly recovered by glaring at him "it's just a question." She blurted crossing her arms, Naraku stared at her obviously she was no fun at all. He averted his eyes elsewhere and stared at one of the windows looking at the blue sky and watched as a little bird flew by, "you're really bothersome, quite frankly I find you very annoying." He murmured calmly, Kagome remained silent and so he continued "not only are you annoying but, you are very weak. You may be stronger then your cousin but you still have a longs way to go, I really despise working with humans." He scoffed still not looking down at her "however," catching her attention "excluding the fact that you carry what I want... you amuse me." He blurted calmly.

"What does that mean?" She asked, confused.

He looked directly into her blue eyes "it means human, I find you tolerable." A smile began to emerge across her face and Naraku raised his eyebrow "do you find that pleasing to your ears wench?" Kagome continued to smile "does that surprise you?" She asked, Naraku looked away "hardly." He answered with a soft growl but Kagome just laughed "I see, well no matter I'm glad that I'm at least tolerable." The devil glanced down at her "I'll have you know you're only the_ second _human throughout my entire life who I've found tolerable." Kagome looked at him a bit stunned "really? What happened?" She asked curious, Naraku stared at her and smirked "that, I'm afraid is another story to tell." She narrowed her eyes at him trying to read him, she could see in her eyes that it was something he held dear to himself. Before she could say anything their teacher finally walked in, he gave the bad news that there won't be any duels for 2 weeks, word spread to the principal about what happened and he suspended the training simulator. Thus, the students must succumb to reading text books Naraku didn't bother to participate instead he walked out of the classroom "uh hey!" Kagome whispered getting his attention as he turned around, "you can't just leave class."

"On the contrary, I have 500 years worth of knowledge. Therefore miko I can do as I wish." He explained and went on his way, Kagome was tempted to follow him but her friends beckoned for her return clenching her fists she went back to her seat and began to read over their text book. Indeed she regretted not following that devil for class was torture and very dull.

- 6th Period -

As usual Kagome's seat was in the far back corner next to the window, she gotten use to the treatment and actually enjoyed the solitude. No one bothered her nor she did bother them and she got her work down quickly, however today seemed to a special day when Kagura approached her desk with a look of mischief. "I see The Devil hasn't grew tired of you yet, I'm impressed. What did you do, sleep with him I presume? But, by the looks of your character I'd say you're still a virgin, correct?" She giggled covering her mouth with her fan, Kagome glared at her "are you jealous Kagura of the Wind? That I'm still pure and you're used goods?" Kagura glared at her and swiftly swung her fan across her face leaving a light cut on Kagomes' cheek as blood began to drip. "I'm terribly sorry," Kagura apologized with a sly grin however it soon faded when the cut healed "were you hoping to leave a scar?" Kagome teased, Kagura growled and leaned forward "don't be too cocky girl," she warned and returned to her seat where a group of eyes were glaring at her. "You're the one that started it," Kagome whispered and looked outside the window not bothering to pay attention in class, instead her mind went back to what Naraku had told her earlier about a her being the second human to be around him.

It bugged her, she wanted to know whether this person was a man or... woman. _'I wonder if it was a woman, could he have fallen in love with her? Maybe they were a couple and something happened in those 500 years. If it's a man, maybe a friend of his when he was human?'_ So many scenarios popped into her small head and it irritated her, why was she bothered by this? She shouldn't care about what went on his past life, but it did and she didn't like it one bit, "how sly you are devil... you intentionally said that so it would eat at me all day." She whispered to herself and returned to reality when their teacher began to take attendance. As soon as Kagomes' name was called her teacher looked at her "ah Higurashi you are wanted at the principal's office. Do not worry, once you return I will inform you of what you missed after class." He smiled, slowly standing to her feet she nodded and walked passed her classmates and out the door. "Sensei," Kagura muttered getting his attention "yes?" He asked lowering his glasses to look at her properly, "are you aware that Kagome Higurashi is associated with _The Devil?_"

He removed his glasses from his face and smiled "of course I am, you told everyone throughout the school how could I not?" Kagura glared at him he was making fun of her, "isn't he dangerous?" She continued keeping her cool "it depends on what you mean by dangerous. Yes, I know a lot about his family history but I'm not obligated to tell you so you can stop this charade Kagura. I know about your family history as well." He warned, Kagura bit her bottom lip when everyone looked at her "now, shall we start class?" Turning to the blackboard be showed their next assignment and began his lecture.

- Principal's Office -

"You wanted to see me sir?" Kagome muttered entering his office, indeed Miroku and his father looked so much alike except the little wrinkles, they could be twins. "Yes, come in Higurashi. I wanted to talk to you about Naraku Onigumo, you are familiar with him?" He asked jestering her to sit down, Kagome nodded as she sat down "yes but only a little, he doesn't talk to me very much." She lied, she was curious as to why the principal wanted to know that "ah I see. Well do not fret, you're not in trouble. You see Naraku hasn't been showing up to his classes lately, well lets be honest he never shows up to class except for 4th period. Quite frankly I'm impressed that he goes to a class, astonished if you will, no doubt it's because of your doing." He smiled as he leaned onto his desk resting his hands on it, "hardly sir." She murmured with a short smile, the principal chuckled "well I have a favor to ask of you, may I ask?"

Kagome nodded, "I would like you to urge Onigumo to come to class at least three times a week if possible. Indeed he has straight A's my word he's a very smart boy. I'm stunned as to how he keeps up with his grades." He muttered jokingly for he knew the teachers were afraid of their student. "He is very smart sir, he just doesn't like being around humans and demons." Kagome concluded, the principal looked at her and smiled "so it would seem, then I have another favor." He picked up his phone "send him in," he told his secratary. Kagome instantly knew who he was talking about and quickly stood up, turning around she found Naraku walking in with an irritated look on his face. "You wanted to see me?" He asked coldly but his cold gaze slowly rested upon Kagome, "wench what is the meaning of this?" He asked harshly glaring at her, "I-I don't know." She answered looking away from him as he stood beside her, "ah Onigumo glad you made it." He smild humbly and stood up from his leather chair.

"Higurashi has agreed to be your tutor," Kagome's eyes widened "what?" She shouted staring at the principal who only smiled at her, Naraku however remained calm as ever and looked down at the miko "how delightful." He smirked, Kagome's eyes widened even more and she looked away "principal, sir... I respectfully ask you to reconsider." Raising his hand to silence her he shook his head "there is no one capable to tutor him, you are the only one he seems to be okay with," he explained and Kagome glanced up at the demon and recalled their conversation during 4th period.

_"However," catching her attention "excluding the fact that you carry what I want... you amuse me."_

Taking in a deep breath she sighed "alright, I'll do it."

Naraku looked at her, "excellent!" The principal shouted clapping his hands together "then it's settled, starting today Higurashi you will be Onigumo's tutor. I have already spoke with all his teachers and by the end of the day all his assignments and homework will be here at the office for your to collect. Every Friday you must return all his finished work to my office, got it?" Kagome was about to answer when Naraku cut her off, "understood principal."

The two walked out of the office and Kagome looked at him curious "what was that all about?" She asked glancing back at the office, "what do you mean?" He asked "you don't need a tutor." She explained "you told me earlier that you have 500 years worth of knowledge." Trying to imitate his voice, Naraku raised his eyebrow and smirked "is that horrible imitation suppose to be me?" Kagome glared at him, "you know what I mean. Why would you agree to let me be your tutor?" She asked wanting to hear his answer, he said nothing and for minutes they were walking in silence till they finally reached her classroom. Before Kagome could touch the door knob Naraku placed his hand on the door and hovered over her "this... _tutoring_ is only a charade little miko, I'll do those pointless assignments but in return I'll have my subjects experiment on you." Kagome looked at him, she had gotten use to his overpowering presence "what kind of experiment?" She asked, Naraku smirked "do not worry human, they won't eat you. They will only run tests, you want that jewel out of your body don't you?"

"Of course," she answered without hesitating.

"Good." He grinned and walked away.

After class like her teacher said, he called her to stay after and explained to her what they went over. "Thank you sensei." She bowed and began to head towards the door "Higurashi, there is one more subject I'd like to go over with you." Kagome let go of the door knob and turned around with a curious look on her face, she had thought they covered everything she missed in class today, was she in trouble? "What is it?" She replied calmly keeping her head up, "don't be so tense Kagome-sama." He chuckled sitting the corner of his desk with his arms crossed, Kagome eyed him carefully "sama?" She questioned as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink "I've been watching you, Lord Sesshomaru has assigned me the task of watching you during school hours." He explained with a sigh adjusting his glasses, "since when?" She asked mouth wide open, her teacher smiled "since you transferred of course, let me properly introduce myself." Removing his frames he stood up and bowed "my name is Suiikotsu, elder brother to Bankotsu."

"Elder brother? I wasn't aware that Bankotsu had a brother, Nar-" Quickly cutting herself off she scolded herself from spilling Naraku's name, however Suiikotsu caught her "Naraku." He muttered standing on his feet he took a couple steps toward her "I'm very much aware of your _friendship_ with him, Kagome-sama and by the look on your face he's somewhat told you about my brother. I'm assuming he never mentioned anything about us." Once again Kagome raised her eyebrow when she heard him say '_us'_ meaning there's more then two of them, "Naraku was quite… _generous_ if I had to choose a word, he resurrected all seven of us." Her jaw dropped "there's seven of you!" Suiikotsu laughed at her sudden outburst but wasn't surprised with her reaction, it's to be expected. "Bankotsu left to the Western Lands and sought out Lord Sesshomaru who welcomed our dear brother onto his land. However at a cost, Bankotsu made a deal with Lord Sesshomaru. He would allow us to roam his lands away from Naraku's clutches as long as we served under his command."

Kagome hardly noticed she sat down in a vacant seat, consumed with his story she rested her elbow onto the desk and looked at him with childish eyes. "Bankotsu was at first skeptical and rejected his proposal, but he thought it better for all of us to be under his command then Naraku's." He shrugged and moved behind his desk and sat down, "anyway that's enough about my family history I will see you tomorrow Kagome-sama." He stood up and led her towards the door, Kagome glanced up at him and smiled "thank you sensei." She bowed and turned around, Suiikotsu shook his head with a smile "Lord Sesshomaru, I have a feeling she'll be getting into trouble a lot." He smirked and sat back down at his desk and worked on his papers.

Reaching for the door knob that led to the outside it suddenly opened and she nearly lost her balance however the person responsible caught her just in the nick of time though her books didn't make it. Out of habit she clung to her saviors' arms, "that was close." His deep voice sent chills throughout her body, slowly raising her head she found herself face to face with Naraku once more. "You did that on purpose!" She scolded trying to get away from him but, he wouldn't let her. He held onto her arms tightly but not too tight, he chuckled at how much she was struggling to break free, "you should know by now ningen that you're no match for me." The corner of his mouth rise teasingly, Kagome glared at him "you're wrong." She declared and just like that he felt his palms burn, "tsk." He growled and released her not bothering to check his burning flesh.

"What do you want?" She asked picking her books up, Naraku noticed she was trying very hard to avoid looking at his face and her cheeks seemed to be flushed. He placed his finger under her chin causing her to freeze and hold her breath, he's never dared to do that before and his sudden movement took her by surprise. He raised her chin so she would look at him directly, his eyes were serious yet she could see a glint of amusement "w-what?" She finally asked remembering how to breath, he didn't move nor did she they were silent and just staring at each other as if talking through their minds. Soon the dream she had crept into her mind and her face slowly turned red, Naraku narrowed his eyes at her and before either of them could say anything they were interrupted by none other then Koga who witnessed the whole thing, though he didn't say anything.

Naraku lowered his arm when Kagome averted her head in the direction of the person calling her name, "K-Koga!" She stammered moving a little closer toward Naraku, he sensed her sudden tension and no doubt it was because of the wolf demon approaching them, "did you forget? You promised we'd hang out once you got out of school." He reminded with a smile however when he looked at Naraku who was ignorantly standing too close to Kagome he gave him a harsh glare before turning his attention back to the woman of his interest. "Oh, I'm so sorry Koga I totally forgot about it… I actually have plans after school." She explained, though she didn't romantically like Koga he was still her friend and she felt terrible. Koga frowned "what plans?" Wanting to know her excuse, her face turned pink once more and she didn't have to say anything for him to know, it had to do with that demon she was standing next too.

"I'm tutoring." She said, Koga's head shot up he was expecting something else but hearing her tutor made him feel a little better. "I see, are you tutoring a student from the elementary?" He asked, Kagome shook her head "n-no actually I'm…"

"She's tutoring me," Naraku muttered with a smug look on his face, Koga glared at him and a growl actually could be heard escaping his throat "let's go _teacher_."

Walking pass the both of them, Naraku made sure to give him one more smirk as he passed "I'm really sorry Koga." She apologized with a bow and headed toward the parking lot, Koga growled and suddenly grabbed her shoulder turning her around instantly. "You're not really going with him?" He was practically shouting at her not caring that people were around, instead of fear running through her body she suddenly felt angry and straightened her composure "_yes_. I'm going with him, he's my responsibility. I hope you understand." Koga narrowed his dark blue eyes at her and snarled, he lowered his hand allowing her to leave. Kagome finally relaxed and gave him a reassuring smile before walking off, Naraku handed her his helmet and just like that they were gone.

Neither of them said a word, Kagome was too consumed with her thoughts. First, the dance coming up in two weeks. Sango won't stop pestering her till she finds a date and the only man she could think that would go with her was Koga, but she knew that would give him the wrong message and probably ask her out and she didn't want that. Her last option was, breaking out of her thoughts she looked at the side of Naraku's face, at least she tried for he was wearing a helmet as well and it completely hid his face. Shaking her head she scolded herself for even thinking about asking _him. _But, what choice does she have? Second, the dream she had earlier was like an enigma it wouldn't go away. She could remarkably still feel Naraku's breath on her skin it sent chills down her spine, not to mention her ex-boyfriend Inuyasha was in it. Though as much as she denied, she knew she somewhat still had feelings for him it was normal, right? After all they broke up recently even though he's done hurtful things to her she still couldn't help it, her heart ached for him… just a little.

Lastly, the Shikon no Tama. She couldn't help but wonder if Naraku could really find a way to extract it from her body without harming her, if it could be done she would no doubt be in his debt and who knows what plans he has for her. She should be scared but for some reason she wasn't and she was actually curious as to what he had in store for her, she had to admit he's _nothing_ like Inuyasha or any other man she's met be it a friend or lover. Yes, he's dangerously dangerous, violent, ignorant, obnoxious, bossy, and cold. But, if you look pass all of that if people could only see what she saw in him, a prideful man: strong, fearless, intelligent, and confident. "How long do you plan on holding on to me like that?" His teasing voice brought her back to reality and noticing herself that she had her arms still wrapped around him, like a frightened child she quickly released him "w-we're already here?" She muttered getting off his bike, Naraku removed his helmet and his gloves.

Kagome stayed put as she watched him, she never noticed how huge and manly his hands were and his fingers were quite long and she couldn't help but wonder if he's ever took piano lessons. Raising her head she examined his face, his bone structure was quite exquisite and handsome she could see that he was sweating just a little as he ran his fingers through his hair. Blinking a couple times she quickly removed her helmet and fixed her hair from the static and followed after him, of course Goshinki was guarding the door, he resembled a lion through Kagome's eyes the way he sat there with his chest sticking out proudly. "Welcome home, Master." He bowed before opening the door, Goshinki watched the human walk towards him and before he could raise his head she placed her hand right between his eyes, surprising him. He was silent and watched as she made a circling motion, she was petting him. Enraged at the thought of her making him feel like a pet he growled but it didn't phase her one bit, "good boy." She smiled and gracefully removed her hand before walking inside the mansion, that… silenced the guard demon instantly.

"_Good boy, Goshinki." Naraku patted him on the head gently and just that little affection made him happy, his Master acknowledging his work and loyalty. "Thank you, Master." A baby younger Goshinki muttered proudly. _

"_Good evening Master." An older Goshinki greeted opening the door, expecting a pat on the head Goshinki stood there a few seconds before opening his eyes to find his Master already walking up the steps. As his eyes trailed after Naraku he slowly frowned and closed the door, thus this routine began to a daily thing._

Snapping out of the past he, like before his red eyes followed after the human girl who nervously followed after his Master up the stairs. He growled and shut the door, "insolent human."

"Now then miko, have a seat." He instructed while walking towards his desk, Kagome listened to his order and sat down directly in front of him. He spun his chair around and lazily sat in it, slouching like a juvenile although he was pretty close to one, "I want you to use your compulsion on me." Kagome's eyes shot open, she hasn't used her compulsion since breaking up with Inuyasha in the gym, the thought of her gym teacher caused a frown to appear on her face she felt really bad for doing that to him. Noticing her sudden mood change Naraku cleared his throat, "are you going to do it or not?" He asked seriously, he wanted to know just how powerful she was with the jewel embedded into her body.

Kagome sat up straight and tried her best to push her nervousness to the side "w-what do you want me to do?" She asked with confident eyes, a crooked smile appeared on the demons face as he sat up properly "tell me… to kiss you."

Her sapphire eyes widened, "y-you want me to make you kiss me?" She practically stood up out of her chair from such an idea. Naraku raised his head slightly as she stood, "what's the matter little ningen? Afraid I might be a better kisser then your wolf pup and dog?" He teased leaning back into his chair, her fists tightened and she sat back down "no! I'm just curious has to why of all possible options you choose that one?" She retorted crossing her arms defiantly, Naraku grinned at her childish antics and could tell that she was simply nervous "this is all an experiment wench, nothing personal. I want to see just how powerful you are, now, make me want you." He muttered with a husky voice, his eyes sparked with amusement.

Kagome gulped, 'great… more problems.'

**End of chapter nine! Sorry for the REALLY REALLY late update, been real busy. Anyway please review! :D**


	10. Breaking Point

**I decided to update super early because I feel horrible for making you guys wait for such a long time for me to update. It's a bit shorter then my last chapter, DEAL WITH IT! Haha :P I'll be sure to update next week. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Ten: Breaking Point**

"Now, make me want you."

Kagome gulped and straightened her appearance before confidently staring into his eyes, "very well. This won't hurt." She assured him, Naraku grinned "thanks for the warning." Kagome ignored his sarcasm and summon her powers she began to speak, Naraku was a bit surprised at how different her tone of voice sounded, it was more sharp and dare he say think it, mesmerizing. At first she hesitated before speaking but the crooked smile he had on his face irritated her, he was mocking her; testing her if she would really do it. Locking onto his eyes, her very own blue pupils began to glow pink. "Prepare yourself," she murmured only to receive another one of his obnoxious grins.

Standing up, she approached his desk and leaned forward her hands resting on the top of his mahogany table, Naraku kept a watchful eye on her demeanor; her character completely changed from being an innocent naïve human to a confident unafraid human. "Before I begin, do you intend on making me go through the whole thing?" She asked calmly, Naraku raised his eyebrow she was asking whether she should stop the kiss midway or go completely through with it. He smirked and gripped a strand of her hair causing her to stiffen a little, he made her nervous 'good.' He whispered in his head and averted his eyes up to look at her face, "you decide." Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, she wanted him to decide not her. Too be honest Kagome couldn't trust herself really, with that dream she had and now this! Shutting her eyes for a few seconds to process her thoughts she opened them and they began to glow once more, Naraku had released her hair and was now leaning back against his chair observing her carefully.

Leaning forward, her hands on his desk, she opened her mouth "I want you to kiss me." She demanded with a soft soothing voice he admitted he somehow couldn't resist it, his mind became fuzzy and he couldn't think straight. His mind and eyes could only focus on her, nothing else mattered and just like that his body began to move on its' own, like a puppet being pulled by strings, her strings. She kept her eyes on him, locked with his crimson spheres as he stood up and leaned towards her, he reached for her face and surprisingly his hand was warm. Naraku tried to break free from her spell but it was no use, she was using so much power to control him and he found that irritating. Never has anyone been able to control him like this before, no one and the fact that this measly human girl could; somehow annoyed him. Kagome noticed his struggle to break free from her gaze and a small smile appeared on her face and through Naraku's eyes that angered him immediately and for a second he had control of his body and mind.

"Is that the best you can do, wench?" He asked with a short chuckle, Kagome glared at him "impossible, how did you break through my spell?" She asked surprised, Naraku moved his hand under her chin and raised it a little so she would look at him properly "there's nothing I _can't _break out of, remember that little ningen." He smirked and was about to let her go when he felt it, she was trying to compel him again "are you mad? You won't be able to do it a second time." He muttered staring at her determined face, "we'll see about that." She countered and in seconds Naraku had his hand over his forehead, she was using so much power. "Damn you…" He snarled glaring at her through his open fingers, his mind slowly became fuzzy and he couldn't focus on anything. He slammed his fist onto the desk but even that didn't phase her, she didn't even flinch; he struggled to watch as she opened her mouth "kiss me."

It felt like an electrical shock went through his body, Kagome began to sweat she knew she was using too much of her power but she wanted to prove him wrong and show him that she was indeed strong. Kagome could feel him trying to break away from her compulsion but she would not let him get away, not this time, she won't let him slip pass her spell. He held her chin gently and slowly moved towards her face, she could feel his breath and she was pretty sure he was able to feel hers, just inches away from each others' lips he smirked and that's when Kagome knew, he had dispelled her compulsion at the last second. In her attempt to pull away from his lips he grabbed her arm and grinned "how bold of you human, trying to control me again. I'll admit you've got guts, but like I said earlier… there's _nothing _I can't break out of."

Their faces were still in close proximities and Kagome had failed to notice, he enjoyed her spit fire attitude, he found it quite entertaining and the look she gave him made his grin widen even more. "Do you enjoy making fun of me?" She asked coarsely with an intense glare, Naraku simply laughed not a happy laugh, it was more of a mocking laugh. He returned his gaze to the furious human standing before him, "remember little ningen this is all a test. A test to show me just how strong you are and maybe just a little of it is just for my amusement." Kagome squinted her eyes at him and out of impulse from all her anger she grabbed his collar and in one swift move pulled his head down and brought his lips down to hers, a growl escaped through his throat and out of instinct he had his hand around her neck but he did not squeeze which surprised her and did nothing more.

Her eyes slowly closed and for some strange reason she felt warm throughout her entire body and hadn't realized she had her hands gently wrapped behind his neck, Naraku was intending on pushing her away but something deep inside stopped him. Her lips at first were rough due to her sudden attack but they melted to being soft and gentle, he moved his hand to the back of her head and deepened the kiss. Kagome paid no mind to the demon deepening their kiss, she could feel his hand slowly sliding down to the side of her arm; it sent shivers down her spine and gave her goose bumps causing her to break away from their kiss. Opening her eyes she found herself looking straight into his mysterious red eyes and then it hit her, she _kissed _him!

Taking a step back her eyes widen and she brought her hand to her lips, she could still feel his warmth. Naraku narrowed his eyes at her and noticed a light shade of pink emerged from her cheeks, this for some strange reason caused him to grin. "What's the matter miko, did I exceed your expectations?" He asked with a chuckle, Kagome's blush darkened even more and turned around not wanting to face his arrogant smile. What she did was wrong, very wrong. 'I kissed the most hated person in school, I just wanted to be his friend! How did this happen?" She asked herself, "what have I done?" She asked herself forgetting that he was even there, Naraku took this as an opportunity to chastise her "I'll tell you what you've done, you sexually assaulted me." He explained with a mischievous grin, Kagome instantly faced him "I did not!" She retorted glaring at him but froze when she found him grinning at her. "I mean, I didn't sexually assault you. You were pushing my buttons." She tried to explain calmly, Naraku crossed his arms and smirked "which led you to attack me," he fired back confidently. Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing, he was toying with her again and he was doing a great job at it too "you're unbelievable!" She yelled throwing her hands in the air out of frustration, Naraku chuckled and watched as she childishly sat down in one of the chairs positioned against the wall. His smile disappeared soon after and he narrowed his eyes at her, he was angry at himself for allowing her to kiss him but, he was more mad about giving _into_ her kiss. He looked down at his hand that was moments ago around her precious neck, he turned it into a fist and growled "tsk." Raising her head she looked over at his direction "what are you thinking about?" She asked softly.

The demon didn't bother to look at her, he gave his attention to a boring painting hanging on the other side of the wall. "Never mind…" Kagome whispered softly looking down at the ground, her thoughts were consumed with that kiss 'what was I thinking?' She asked herself with a frown, she knew she messed their relationship up well, whatever kind of relationship they had. Standing on her two feet she looked at him and sighed "I should be getting home now," Naraku slowly turned his head and looked at her with cold eyes and walked passed her till he reached for the door, "I'll take you home." He muttered harshly before walking out and leaving her alone. As he walked down the abandoned hallway he stopped slammed his fist on the wall causing the place to shake a little, even Kagome felt it. "What the hell was I doing?" He growled as images of the kiss played through his head, he remembered her face coming closer to his and their lips connected. He cringed at the memory "damn it, what has that wench done to me?" He asked himself, his thoughts were suddenly interrupted upon hearing footsteps in the distance.

He straightened his posture and didn't bother to look back for he knew who it was and started walking again, Kagome watched as he began to walk away from her again she kept her head down the entire time and stared at her feet. They finally reached the stairs and as she took her first step down her mind began to throb and she held herself up with the rail, she winced from the pain and tried to take a second step but her head just pulsated harder. In seconds she had both her hands on her head, a sharp pain struck her heart and that's when she lost it; Naraku was half way down the steps when he was suddenly pushed into the air, he growled and swiftly regained his balance and landed on the bottom floor. He quickly turned around and growled, how dare a human attack him from behind. His eyes widened when Kagome was looking at him with frightened eyes, tears streaming down her face "GET AWAY!" She shouted before another surge of pain struck her head causing her to scream in pain.

He narrowed his eyes at the miko, her powers were out of control and he knew why; she had used too much of her power trying to compel him and now she reached her limit. The jewel was trying to leave her body, "stupid girl." He whispered with a growl, he began to approach her slowly and every step he made forward his skin would began to peel off but because of his quick regeneration they would heal back instantly. He growled as he came closer for her powers became much stronger and he was practically burning, once he was close enough he grabbed her arm getting her attention. Her eyes were consumed with miko as they glowed bright pink, "get away from me…" She managed to whisper before screaming, Naraku glared at her "I don't take orders from a human." He snarled and suddenly noticed that everything around him began shaking. He returned his attention to the out of control girl "are you trying to destroy my castle?" He asked harshly, his ceiling began to crumble as debris started falling. Yanking the girl off the floor he carried her bridal style and he nearly collapsed her powers felt like they were draining all his energy, "MASTER!" He heard Goshinki yell from the entrance "return to your post Goshinki." He demanded, his servant stared at him "but master!" He muttered taking a step into the building, Naraku glared at him "I said return to your post."

Goshinki nodded and hesitantly closed the door behind him, 'why is he trying to save that human girl? She's going to end up killing him.' He growled and tried his best to ignore the racket going on behind the closed doors.

Returning his attention to the girl in his arms he glared at her "hey." He muttered coldly getting her to look at him with frightened eyes "listen to me wench, control it." He told her seriously tightening his hold on her arm and thigh, Kagome shook her head "I-I can't!" She shouted unaware that by yelling she harmed Naraku even more, "yes you can. Control it." He told her once more, she stared at him and noticed his skin being heavily damaged it was peeling off his face. "I… did that?" She asked referring to his condition, he ignored her question and she figured he didn't have to answer she knew the answer. Not caring about the pain surging through her body she reached for his face, he stiffened from her sudden touch and felt her _healing_ him. Her powers should be doing the opposite effect, he looked at her face surprised and confused "do you think I'm strong now?" She asked before fainting in his arms.

He continued to look at her haggard face, not bothering to acknowledge the mess he walked up the steps and brought her to his bedroom. Laying her on his bed gently he lazily placed the blanket over her, he watched her as everything that happened just now processed through his mind she wasn't able to control her powers anymore because she used too much of it earlier and after healing him her powers diminished instantly. He shut his eyes and felt his powers flowing through his body and something felt different, he felt stronger, much stronger. Opening his eyes he looked down at the sleeping girl again 'impossible…' He whispered in his head, the moment the girl touched his face she transferred some of her powers into him. He walked away from the bed and headed towards the door, however before he turned the door knob he took one last glance at her.

"_Do you think I'm strong now?"_

He came across his reflection a mirror set beside the bed, his whole body healed faster then usual. He averted his eyes back to the human girl "you're not strong stupid girl, you're much more." He smirked and left the room.

As he into his office he narrowed his eyes at the person standing in front of his desk, "Kanna."

- 2 Hours Later -

Kagome woke up from her slumber and found herself laying in someone else's bed, she recognized the cologne lingering in the air, this is Naraku's bed. A hint of pink appeared on her cheeks and she looked around the room a bit more, there was nothing special but his bedroom was very beautifully decorated although a picture hanging on the wall caught her attention, it was hiding behind a curtain. Slowly getting out of bed she reached for the dark fabric and pushed it away, it was a woman with long raven hair and beautiful turquoise eyes. Who was she and what was she to Naraku? Kagome examined the painting closer and realized the woman was human, she felt his presence and knew now that he was in the room with her "was this the human you were referring too?" She asked softly.

No response.

"I see." She whispered continuing to stare at her eyes "she's beautiful, what was her name?" She asked letting the curtain hide the portrait once more.

"Her name was Kaguya." He told her.

Kagome didn't bother to turn around, she knew deep inside that this was the first human he allowed to live and she was the second. Taking in a deep breath she began to speak again "you loved her, didn't you."

He revealed his crimson eyes, he was standing in front of her hiding behind the shadows "I did." He answered coldly, the way he replied told Kagome it wasn't a happy ending with their relationship. He stepped out of the shadow revealing himself, surprised by his sudden movement she stumbled back and nearly fell but thanks to Naraku she was saved for he took hold of her arm. "Humans," he said coarsely under his breath "they'll never change. They're weak, useless, foolish, and _traitors_." He pulled her back to her feet and waited for her response, "she… betrayed you?" Naraku looked away from her pitiful eyes and growled, "she tried to kill me." Walking towards the portrait he moved the curtain to the side and stared at her lifeless face, "and I let her live." He muttered placing his hand on the painting smoke began to emerge, he was burning it. Kagome's eyes widened and she grabbed his hand "don't do it." She begged him, Naraku glared at her "step away wench." Kagome shook her head "I won't."

Naraku effortlessly shoved her away and proceeded to burn the painting as he removed it from the nail and began to turn it into ash with both of his hands. Kagome watched as the ash fell to the ground into a small pile, tears filled her eyes "listen well miko. My feelings towards humans will _never _change, not even _you_ can change it." Kagome wiped her tears and stood back up, "you're wrong." She retorted glaring at him, "I'm here aren't I?" She asked opening her arms as if she was asking for a hug, "that's proof that you've changed. I'm here." Kagome continued to glare at him, his eyes slightly widened but they soon returned to their cold nature "is that so?" He asked without emotion. "You forget that the reason I allow you to be around me is because you have what I want." Kagome looked at him with shocked eyes "weak, useless, and foolish human." He smirked lifting her chin "this, this is what I think of you." He confessed as he removed his hand from her chin roughly.

Kagome didn't buy anything he said, she knew he was hurting inside and this was all just his feelings from the past coming out, at least that's what she's been thinking the entire time. "I may carry what you want but, if you truly wanted it you would have taken it the moment you found out I was the Guardian of the jewel."

Those words struck him, his eyes widened at her assumption and he began to think himself. He could have just taken it from her but he didn't, why? He glanced at the girl standing before him, "someone like _you_…" he whispered harshly.

"_You… you are everything I stand against,_" he said softly.

He began to recall his past memory, remembering the oath he made to never allow a human into his heart. Never again.

"_You must never trust another human Naraku, do you understand?"_ _Ryuukossei muttered calmly._

"_Yes, My Lord."_

Returning to the present he glared at the woman "once the jewel is in my possession I will no longer need you." Kagome glared at him and opened her arms once more and with the most confident tone "_take it._"

"What?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"You heard me, I said 'take it.' If you want it so bad then go ahead and take it from me, do it." Naraku appeared in front of her, "do you know what you're saying wench?" Kagome glared at him "I'm telling you to take it and you suddenly don't want it anymore?" She asked, Naraku grabbed her neck "I would watch that tongue of yours human, it would be awful if you returned home without it." He threatened, "I'm not scared of you." She whispered, the demon growled and his eyes began to flash red "I don't understand you, why? Why do you continue to bother me when everyone else left me alone, _why_?" He asked, he wanted an answer he needed an answer. Kagome looked him straight in the eyes and the began to glow pink, "bitch." He cursed and was about to throw her when she stopped him "let me go." She demanded and after a few seconds of struggling with her compulsion he finally released her. Once she was away from him she dropped the spell and was fully prepared for his wrath, "I'm going to kill you."

At that moment Kagome finally realized why she wasn't able to let him be, the moment her friend mentioned him she wanted to know him, even after finally meeting him beat up and all she still wanted to get to know him, because of his past life and history everyone strayed away from him and called him The Devil. But, to Kagome he was just someone no one cared to get to know or understand, indeed she had to admit he was very hard to understand. Even though she carried what he wanted during the process he opened up to her little by little and got to know him better, she wanted to be his friend. Naraku knocked her back into reality and she found herself pinned under him, he had her neck in his hands and intended on squeezing it until he felt her warm hands rest on both sides of his face.

He reluctantly let her go, he didn't move when she caressed his cheek "you ask me why I won't leave you alone…" she looked away from his intense gaze for a moment to prepare herself for what she was about to say, "it's clear to me now after that kiss. I've been denying it and telling myself, it's not possible. But this feeling won't seem to go away, in this short amount of time we've spent together…" she sighed and looked back at his face, he was waiting for her answer "I've finally acknowledged it and I won't run away from it anymore."

"I like you," she whispered.

Naraku's eyes widened, he stood up and took a step back; Kagome stood up and looked at him with a sad smile. "I guess… I'll be heading home now." She muttered and walked towards the door, she was hoping he would stop her but as she turned the door knob she knew he wouldn't be coming after her. He glanced outside the window and saw her figure walking towards the gates, Goshinki was escorting her.

"Don't come here anymore." Goshinki told her with a stern look, Kagome smiled at him which surprised him a little, he was telling her to stay away and yet she was happily smiling at him 'what a strange human.' He thought, "don't worry Goshinki…" She whispered softly patting him on the arm "I won't bother your master anymore, I promise." Too his surprise he found himself feeling sorry for her and when the warmth from her hand was gone he felt cold and watched as she walked down the dirt path. He would have taken her home but she insisted on going alone, pointing out that it was still daylight and she would call a cab once she was out of the forest.

Meanwhile, Naraku sat on his bed staring at the ground 'stupid girl.' He whispered softly with a growl, "if my past is any sign of your future… you will be heavily broken." He stared at his hands and remembered the feeling of her lips on his, he had tried his best to never let her inside and act like she didn't phase him. But to his dismay, it backfired "I don't trust myself around her…" he whispered to himself as he clenched his fists, he raised his head and recalled the conversation he had with Kanna.

"If you extract the jewel from her by force, she will die. If she willing gives you the jewel, she will die and if she dies with jewel it will leave her and seek another Guardian."

"I see." He whispered softly.

- 1 Week Later -

After that incident, Naraku hasn't shown up to school and her friends didn't fail to notice and ask her about him. "I don't know, I just tutored him that night and nothing happened." She lied staring at her paper, Sango knew better then to believe her something obviously happened and Kagome was to sad to tell anyone. Placing her hand on her back Kagome looked at her, "after school let's go shopping." Kagome sighed with a smile "alright." She agreed although she didn't really feel like going shopping right now, all she could think about was _him_ and the look he gave her when she finally confessed her feelings. Whatever friendship they had, diminished in those seconds he would never talk to her again.

- 6th Period -

Walking into class she greeted her teacher "hello Suii- errr sensei," she corrected quickly and glanced at him as he laughed at her a little. "Good evening Higuarshi." He smirked watching as she took her seat in the corner, away from all the other students. After a few minutes the rest of the students walked in and took their assigned seats, Suiikotsu stood up and took attendance as usual and excused himself from the classroom moments after, the Principal wanted to speak with him privately.

Too no surprise Kagura and her little gang approached her desk, something they tend to do everyday or at least when their teacher is out of the room. "It's been a week and your precious Devil hasn't shown up to school, what happened?" Kagura asked coyly sitting on her desk, Kagome ignored her words and looked outside the window "hey! She asked you a question." One of her friends shouted yanking on her hair, Kagome glared at her friend "let go." She demanded but they all just laughed at her, Kagome grew tired of their bully and today wasn't a good day either. Her blue eyes slowly glowed pink and she looked at the demon girl once more "I said let go." The girls backed away instantly except for their friend who had pulled her hair, "you're not allowed to use your powers!" One of the bystander students yelled, Kagome turned her attention to the one who spoke shutting her up instantly.

Kagome effortlessly pushed the girl holding her hair away, "I grow tired of your constant pestering." She confessed glaring at them, Kagura took a step forward and opened her fan "return to your seat… Kagome." She ordered calmly, the miko looked at the fan demon and her eyes widened for a second before glaring at her again. "Or what?" She asked taunting her, Kagura growled and swung her fan sending a strong gust of wind towards her opponent but that was easily avoided, Kagome swung her hand in front of her and the wind diminished "tell me Kagura, why do you despise Naraku so much?"

Catching her off guard Kagura stayed quiet, "the same reason as everyone else. He's a monster." She explained however she could see that Kagome didn't buy that one bit. "You're lying." She blurted bluntly, everyone looked at the demon "lying?" They all whispered amongst themselves, "the real reason you hate him is because of what he did to Kaguya." Kagura's eyes widened at the name, "you don't know what you're talking about!" She shouted sending another attack of wind towards her, Kagome dodged it and created a barrier when she fired her pink waves at her. "Kaguya? She was human wasn't she and she ended up mating with a wind demon…" putting two and two together they finally realized the connection between the two.

"In those 500 years of his past life, he fell in love with your ancestor. But, he let her go? I don't understand why you would hold such a grudge."

Kagura narrowed her eyes at the miko "you don't know anything! During their time together he abused her and he even tried to absorb her, but instead you say he _let her go_? Don't make me laugh! He would never let anyone live after something like that, you're a fool!" Kagome glared at her and in one swift move she had Kagura thrown against the room and into the wall causing her to drop her fan, "you don't know him… like I do." She muttered calmly tightening her hold on the demon, "the next time you decide to bother me, make sure I'm having a good day." She advised and let the demon go, Kagura glared at the human girl and grabbed her fan only to use her Dance of the Dragon.

Kagome wasn't expecting that kind of attack, no one was and they quickly ran out of the room for her move practically destroyed the whole classroom. "You do know, you will be expelled if the Principal catches you right?" Her smart remark just angered the wind user even more, "shut up!" She yelled, Kagome brought up her infamous barrier and spotted Kagura in the back letting her tornados do all the work for her. "Oh no you don't," Kagome smirked slamming her hand on the ground sending electrical shocks through the ground. Kagura growled when she felt jolts go through her body causing her to fall to the ground, before any of them could even do anything their teacher returned with an unhappy look on his face.

"Stop." He demanded, Kagome lowered her shield and glanced at her teacher who nodded "now's my chance!" Kagura shouted and swung her fan, Kagome's eyes widened she had no time to bring a barrier up. Suikotsu quickly took action and blocked the attack with his metal claws that emerged out of nowhere, "that's enough Kagura!" He shouted glaring at her, the wind demon glared at him and reluctantly lowered her fan "come with me." He growled walking towards the door, Kagome watched as the girl followed after her teacher but before she left she glared at Kagome one last time "this isn't over miko." She hissed and disappeared behind the door.

News spread about what happened in 6th period quick and all eyes were on the miko quietly walking down the hall, 'why does this _always _happen?' She asked herself, opening her locker she was greeted by her friends Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. "Save it, I'll tell you guys later." Kagome muttered before any of them could even ask her, "aww man!" Shippo whined kicking the air, Kagome laughed and closed her locker. Sango grabbed her hand "let's go shopping." She smiled pulling her towards the door, "uh wait a minute Sango! What about Miroku and Shippo?" Kagome asked pleading for them to stop her but, they simply shook their head with an earnest smile "sorry Kagome, but you need some girl time." Miroku winked and waved goodbye till they were gone. "You forgot to tell her that Sango told you not to stop her or else she'd beat you up." Shippo added looking up at the black haired man, "yes well… Kagome doesn't need to know that." He smirked.

"Why are we going shopping anyway?" Kagome asked deciding it was no use to go against her friend she gave up and got into her car. Sango locked her doors and smiled at her friend who looked at her with a questionable face "we're going dress shopping for the dance."

Kagome had finally reached her breaking point, "WHAT?"

**Looks like their tutoring session didn't go as planned. Oh no! What's going to happen with them now? I'm not telling ;P**

**So, I would like to point out that the "short time" of spending time together they've known each other for about a month now. Okay REVIEW.**

**PS. I appreciate the msgs about my grammar, etc. Let me tell you now, I KNOW I most likely have accidentally put in the wrong punctuation or the wrong word choice. I know! Haha, I don't have Microsoft Word peoples' so it's hard for me to even find them. I try to correct them but I can't get all of them, there's proof read but honestly I don't like doing that. I go with the flow and leave it alone. Haha, but I DO appreciate the heads up. J Remember, you're reading a story by someone who types 105 wpm. I type too fast for my own good. Hahaha**


	11. Protection Program&The Dark Witch Emerge

**Chapter Eleven: Protection Program and The Dark Witch Emerges  
**

- The Mall -

Sango had to practically drag her friend into the shopping center, "come on Kagome! I'm not about to let my best friend sit at home all alone on the night of the dance!" Sango shouted finally pulling her into one of the stores, Kagome yanked her arm back and glared at her friend "I won't be alone! Sota will be there." She explained rubbing her sore wrist, placing her hands on her hips Sango raised her eyebrow "you're going to the dance whether you like it not, I don't care if you don't have a date. You. Are. Going." Kagome watched as her friend walked off and began looking through the racks, she began to pull out some potential dresses as she moved along. Kagome sighed and walked after her friend, once Kagome was right next to her Sango held up a black dress over her body "do you like this one?" She asked tilting her head trying to see her friend wearing the dress but in seconds Sango made up her mind for her and shook her head "too revealing." Putting the dress back Sango shuffled through the rest till she had about 10 dresses total in her arms, "let's go try these one!" She muttered with a huge smile and led Kagome to the fitting room.

"I picked five for me and five for you, please, please try them on and act excited." She begged handing her the dresses, Kagome reluctantly took them and smiled at her "alright, let's just get this over with." Sango's smile beamed as she closed the door behind her, Kagome shook her head with a short laugh and walked into the dressing room beside her friends'. Looking at herself in the mirror Kagome frowned, she was still in her school uniform and her hair was a bit messy from earlier when she was struggling with Sango in the mall parking lot. Ignoring her unattractive condition she hung the dresses and examined them, she choose the ones that she liked the least before trying the ones she actually found likable. The first dress was an orange color, one shoulder, long and frilly with sequins everywhere. Twirling around in the dress a few times Kagome decided this was not the dress for her, it was far to bright and quite frankly orange was just not her color and she began to question her friends taste but shrugged it off.

"I'm definitely not wearing the orange one Sango," she muttered next door only to hear her friend laugh "I figured. I just wanted to see if you'd actually consider it… Alright, come out! Tell me what you think?" Kagome heard her friend open the fitting room door and immediately Kagome opened the door just a smidge and her eyes widened "you look gorgeous!" She shouted opening the door even wider not caring that she was half naked. Sango slightly blushed as she swayed side to side letting the dress flow in the air, "do you really think so? This the second dress." Kagome nodded with a huge smile "it's beautiful on you Sango, red really looks good on you." Sango stared at herself at the mirror hanging at the end of the all the dressing rooms and nodded "alright I'll get it then," happily walking back into her fitting room she paused and looked over at her friend "hurry up and try on the other dresses." She urged with a devious smile, Kagome laughed and closed her door.

Once her door was shut Kagome continued where she left off, trying on dresses. Grabbing two more dresses she debated which one to try on first, although the pink fluffy dress wasn't to her liking she decided to just skip it and try on the gold one, strapless with two slits. There was a knock at her door and she opened it allowing her friend to walk in, "oh! You look amazing and look at your legs!" She complimented with a seductive voice, Kagome rolled her eyes "oh shut up Sango, there's nothing special about my legs." Her best friend gasped and hit her head "don't be coy Kagome, you're legs are flawless! Don't be shy to flaunt them, it's a shame you don't have a date though…" the two girls went silent, Kagome sighed and sat down crossing her legs "this is pointless. I'm going to look like a fool, the only girl who shows up to the dance by herself without a date." Sango sat beside her and smiled "don't be like that, if anything someone will leave their date to be yours because you have sexy legs!" She laughed, Kagome surprising laughed as well and stood up "well… I actually am not feeling this dress, it's not me."

Sango sighed and helped her undress, two dresses left and Kagome had to make a decision. These dresses aren't cheap so she had to make sure the dress she choose is the one she absolutely loves, the right dress was white, long, one shoulder, and a slit to show off her legs; the left one was a teal color strapless, ruffled, and just like the white one it had a slit to reveal her legs. "Which one do you want to try first?" Sango asked quietly, she was anxious for her. "I think I'll try the teal one, for some reason it really catches my eyes." Sango clapped her hands repeatedly and unzipped the protecting clear bag and took the dress out, "hurry try it on! I'm dying to see how it looks on you." She squealed, Kagome couldn't help but laugh as she took the dress and proceeded to try it on.

"Here, let me zip you up." Her friend kindly offered, holding the dress up she felt the zipper move all the way to the top till it couldn't go any further.

"Well, how does it look?" Kagome asked placing her hands on her hip, Sango smiled widely "it's perfect! You're getting it, I already decided." Laughing again Kagome looked at herself in the mirror and her joking laughter disappeared, she lifted the dress a little and twirled. "This dress is too gorgeous, someone will definitely have this dress at the dance." Sango stood up and patted her on the back "silly Kagome, this store only sales one of a kind dresses. Which means this is the only dress in the store." She winked while holding the ends of the dress, Kagome eyed her "you clever little devil." The two girls laughed and got their dresses ready, walking up to the counter they placed their dresses on the table as the clerk began to scan Sango's first. "Your total comes to $120.50 dollars." Kagome's eyes widened "that's so expensive!" She shouted and quickly looked at her tag, "$118.99 dollars?" Sango flicked her friends arm "will you calm down, I can pay for it. What did you expect?" Handing the clerk her debit card she swiped it and handed it back, "go ahead and enter your pin."

Kagome scratched her head "how am I going to pay for this?" Sango glanced over at her friend and frowned, "can we hold this dress till tomorrow?" Kagome quickly whipped her head to her friends direction, "yes. We do holds but only for one night." Looking over at Kagome with smile, "if you want we can hold it for you." Clinging onto the dress Kagome bit her bottom lip, "o-okay." Sango smiled and grabbed her newly purchased dress, "see? Now all you have to do is ask your favorite brother to buy it for you." She teased, Kagome elbowed her friend playfully "uh my name's Kagome Higurashi. I'll be back tomorrow." The worker nodded with a smile before writing her name down and hanging it behind her, as the two girls walked out their smiles soon turned into cringed faces for Kikyo and her friends were approaching. "I'm surprised she's not with Inuyasha." Sango whispered with disgust, Kagome kept quiet and continued to walk but to no surprise Kikyo spots them and gets their attention.

"Cousin!" She muttered with a fake smile while her girlfriends giggled "Kikyo," Kagome greeted dryly with Sango standing at her side. Kikyo noticed Sango's bag and smirked "shopping for the upcoming dance I see, but dear cousin you didn't buy one? Why is that, couldn't find a date?" She laughed looking at her friends, Sango stepped forward "she doesn't need a date to go to the dance." She clarified, Kikyo rolled her eyes "oh please. Of course it matters, it's a Masquerade dance. It's tradition show up to the dance without your partner but once you're at the dance you have to find him. Kagome will be the only one standing alone." Sango took another step forward silencing the blabbering miko "I'd keep your mouth shut Kikyo wouldn't want to have your picture taken at the dance with a busted lip." Kikyo bit her bottom lip and glared at the demon exterminator, "let's go girls." Signaling them her horde of followers trailed after her while glaring at the two, "what are you going to do about them Kikyo?" One of the girls asked while looking back at them.

Kikyo ignored her till they walked into the store, walking straight up to the counter she was about to ask what new dresses came in when a familiar name caught her eye. A teal dress hanging behind the counter on the wall with the name _Kagome Higurashi_ written on a white piece of paper, on hold. In seconds a huge grin appeared on her face and her friends instantly knew what she was thinking as their smile also widened with delight.

Home -

Finally arriving home after dress shopping all Kagome could think about was lying down on the nearest sofa however when she opened the door she didn't expect to see _him._

"Yo." He greeted dryly and looked away from her instantly, "Inuyasha?" She questioned closing the door behind her. "What are you doing here, in my house?" She asked looking around as she walked passed him, "good evening Higurashi." Averting her eyes to the kitchen area Sesshomaru walked out, "Sesshomaru-sama" She mumbled glaring at Inuyasha for a split second, Sota as well revealed himself with a worried look on his face "nii-chan, what's going on?" She asked with a confused expression, Sesshomaru walked towards her "allow me to explain." He muttered, he was using his working voice with her thus telling her that this was a serious matter and there was a good reason for Inuyasha being here. "Okay." She murmured walking towards the sofa, she sat down across from him and Inuyasha stayed in the back leaning against the wall with his head down.

"Explain," she demanded calmly.

Sesshomaru clasped his hands together and rested his chin on his knuckles, "it concerns the jewel." He said bluntly, Kagome quickly looked at Inuyasha "you told him?" Sesshomaru cleared his throat getting her attention "it was necessary, since Bankotsu cannot watch you at school… I've decided to have Inuyasha protect you during school hours." Her eyes widened and she stood up "is this some sort of joke?" She asked softly looking at her brother who could only shake his head, "it's the only way to have you safe at all times." Kagome glanced back at Inuyasha "and you're okay with this?" She asked coldly remembering the things he's done to her, the hanyou stiffened under her harsh gaze and straightened his posture "I don't have a choice." He explained crossing his arms, "I see." She whispered still cautious. "Does _she_ know?"

Inuyasha glared at the miko "no, she doesn't. Not yet at least." He answered coldly, Sesshomaru cleared his throat once more getting both their attention "speaking of Kikyo, she'll be here in a few minutes. I took the liberty of calling her, well… Sota called her upon my request. Truthfully dear brother I don't find her at all appealing, she's quite weak. But then again, considering the level you're at right now I'd say you two belong together." He smirked receiving a harsh growl from the hanyou. "I'm tired of your remarks Sesshomaru, keep this up and maybe I'll just leave her alone to fend for herself when she gets attacked by a horde of demons!" He fired back, Kagome quickly stood up and glared at him "that's fine with me! I don't need your help anyway! I'd rather be attacked by a swarm of demons then be protected by you!" Inuyasha snarled "what did you say wench?" Taking a step toward her, Kagome stood her ground and glared at him "you heard me."

Before the two could go at it a knock came to the door silencing them instantly, Inuyasha retreated and clicked his tongue "tsk." By the way he was behaving now they all knew who was at the door, Sesshomaru looked at Sota and he nodded "behave yourself Kagome." He begged with a frown before walking towards the door, Kagome glanced at Inuyasha before looking at the door as her brother opened it to reveal the she devil herself, Kikyo walked in. Upon walking into the already tensed room she froze when she found herself face to face with her cousin again, "Sota you didn't tell me _she _was going to be here." She muttered rudely obviously disgusted, Kagome crossed her arms and smirked "nii-chan is not obligated to tell you if I'm here or not. This is my home as well, so… to think you thought I wouldn't be here, you must be dumber then I thought." Kikyo grinded her teeth and was about to say something when the presence of Sesshomaru kept her behaved and she hated that he found Kagome more tolerable then her, "well I'm here now." Changing the subject, the youkai signaled the two girls to sit and so they did obediently.

Sesshomaru sat down seconds after them and stared at the both of them, "the reason behind you being here is simple. Starting tomorrow Inuyasha will be Kagome's personal bodyguard, therefore these two will be spending quite sometime together." As expected Kikyo did not approve of this arrangement, it was pretty much clear by just looking at her displeased face, it cringed. In a flash Kikyo was on her feet, "did you know about this?" She asked not bothering to look at her boyfriend, Inuyasha looked at the back of her head "I did, Sesshomaru has given no choice. I have to do it." He told her confidently, Kikyo glared at him "that's not good enough! You love me don't you?" She asked staring at him intensely, Inuyasha sighed "you know I do." He answered rubbing his temples.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, he was quite entertained watching the lovers' quarrel "do you realize what you've done?" The miko asked getting the youkai's attention who simply nodded, "I thought so." She muttered and looked at the fighting couple go at it. "I don't approve of this!" She yelled glaring at him, Inuyasha grew tired of her tantrum and glared at her "are you listening to me at all? I. DON'T. HAVE. A. CHOICE. Just let it go!" He argued with a harsh growl, Kikyo was a bit stunned at his sudden rage and looked around to find everyone staring at her, "very well. I won't interfere with your duties but, I have one request." Turning around to face the youkai, he sat up and raised his brow "and what might that be?" He asked curious, "I'll let Inuyasha guard her only if I'm a guard as well." Kagome almost choked on the tea she was drinking "are you out of your mind? She won't _protect _me, she'll be the one to push me off a cliff if she could." Kagome explained coldly.

Sota sighed, "enough Kagome." He pleaded walking towards the group, he could no longer stand by and let the two argue "this is all up to Lord Sesshomaru, he is the only one capable of protecting you." Kagome could no believe what she was hearing "are you saying I'm weak?" She asked glaring at him, Sota bit his tongue it wasn't his intention to make her feel that way, his chance at consoling her backfired. Kagome was about say something but the look she received from Sesshomaru stopped her, "well Sesshomaru-_sama_?" Kagome asked calmly. The four of them waited silently as the demon shut his eyes to think, upon opening them after a few minutes he rose up and looked down at them "your request is _denied_, Kagome is already at a higher level then you. What makes you think you'll be able to protect her?" He asked smugly, Kikyo's eyes widened and she said nothing as the youkai walked passed her and towards the door "Inuyasha," he called inches from the door "what?" He asked looking away from his shocked girlfriend.

"I expect you to protect Kagome with your life, if you fail to protect her I will kill you… with my own hands." He warned before leaving.

Inuyasha growled "what a prick."

Kagome stood up and walked towards the door as well getting their attention, "where are you going?" Sota asked taking a step toward her. "I'm not going anywhere," she explained while opening the door she turned to face them "it's late. I think its' time for you two to leave. I have a lot of thinking to do." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her, "lets' go Kikyo." He urged taking her hand but she did not take it, she was frozen to the floor "Kikyo?" He questioned waving his hand in front of her face but she did not move nor blink. "What the hell is wrong with her now?" Kagome asked getting impatient, walking towards her cousin she slapped her across the face shocking everyone, "what the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha asked grabbing her wrist "she's obviously traumatized by what Sesshomaru-sama said, being called weak." Kikyo slowly touched her face and stared at Kagome "this…"

Raising her eyebrow Kagome tilted her head to the side "what did you say? Speak up." She demanded placing her hand behind her ear. Kikyo gritted her teeth and her eyes darkened "this.. Is all your fault!" A surge of miko power exploded out of her body causing them to hit the wall, "why does Inuyasha have to be by your side? He's mine! He's my boyfriend!" She continued to shout unaware of her powers seeping out of her body, Inuyasha was astonished at how powerful her aura had become "is… this her true powers?" He asked slowly getting on his feet. Kagome looked around the room to find her brother on the floor unconscious, "how dare you…" she whispered softly clenching her fists, Kagome stood on her feet and glared at her cousin "how dare you… I'll show you what happens to those who disrespect someone else's home." Kikyo narrowed her eyes at her cousin, she was on her guard.

"I won't let him, I wont let him crawl back into your arms!" She shouted unleashing even more of her powers, Kagome winched as it blew her against the wall again, "can't you control your girlfriend? She gets butt hurt when someone calls her weak and starts a tantrum, what a child." Kagome muttered getting back on her feet, Inuyasha looked at the two girls and figured he'd ought to stop his outraged girlfriend before she tears down the entire building. "Kikyo!" He called getting her attention, "stop this!" He told her taking small steps towards her, "why should I? She doesn't need protection! What does she need protection for anyway?" She growled glaring at her cousin once more, Kagome just glared at her in return.

Inuyasha stood still and looked at his girlfriend with serious eyes "yes, she does. Kagome must be protected at all cost." He muttered shocking both girls. 'What?' Kagome whispered in her head, 'what's gotten into him?' Not paying attention Kagome at last minute saw Kikyo move, she levitated one of her sofas and threw it towards the vulnerable miko. Kagome's eyes widened as the sofa grew closer, she couldn't bring up a shield in time and shut her eyes with her arms covering her face however she wasn't crushed at all, opening her eyes she was stunned to find Inuyasha holding the sofa in his arms. "What are you doing?" Kagome asked, Inuyasha glanced at her "isn't it obvious? I'm protecting you. Even though she's my girlfriend, I must protect you with my life. I cannot let you die nor can I allow anyone to lay a hand on you." He clarified throwing the sofa onto the ground, "speak for yourself. You've obviously failed at that part," she retorted referring to the times he's assaulted her.

"This is different!" He growled offering his hand to help her up, Kagome glared at his claw and whacked it to the side "I can stand on my own."

Kikyo glared at the sight of the two talking and growled "get away from him!" She shouted but before she could even try anything in seconds with his great speed he appeared in front of her and punched her right in the stomach, she looked at his face surprised as a tear slipped down her face before passing out. He frowned as he held her in his arm, "I'm sorry Kikyo… but I must protect her… I made a promise." He whispered softly before laying her on the other sofa. Inuyasha brushed her hair away and sighed, recalling his responsibility he quickly scanned the room for Kagome only to find her helping her brother stand. She made eye contact with him "would be so kind," she muttered looking at the upside down sofa on the floor. Right away the hanyou stood up and flipped it right side up and even put it back where it belonged, once it was in place Kagome assisted her brother "are you alright?" She asked concerned.

Her brother smirked "I'm alright, just a little dizzy that's all. To think she would get this angry." Kagome chuckled "yes well… we're talking about Kikyo here, once she's mad she lets everything out and there's no stopping her." The two siblings laughed in unison and averted their attention to the hanyou standing before them, "thank you Inuyasha." Her brother smiled offering his hand to shake, "no need to thank me." Kagome narrowed her eyes at him "he's right nii-chan, there's no need to thank him at all. He was just doing his job." Standing back on her feet she glanced at her passed out cousin and back at the silver-haired demon "a thank you would suffice for saving you." Inuyasha muttered with an annoyed tone, Kagome crossed her arms "you just said there was no need to thank you, did you not?" Inuyasha clicked his tongue and turned around only to carry Kikyo in his arms, "Kagome… at least walk him to the door, his hands are full." Her brother begged with a genuine smile, not wanting to upset her brother even more she obliged and led the way.

Upon his exit he glanced back at her "I won't ask for forgiveness for what I did to you, it doesn't matter to me how much you detest me. I will stay by your side and protect you with my life." He declared, Kagome's eyes slightly widened however she shook it off quickly "why do you even care? Why now?" She asked wanting a straight honest answer, Inuyasha looked away from her gaze for a mere second before looking back at her "I made a promise with Sesshomaru, he didn't _force _me to do this." Kagome narrowed her eyes at him "didn't you say you didn't have a choice?" She reminded him, Inuyasha smirked "you know me better then I know myself, I'm surprised you believed me. In any case, I overheard his conversation with Bankotsu and his brothers and stepped in, I offered to be your bodyguard during school hours. Too be honest I wasn't too sure what I was getting myself into, however when I heard about you being the Guardian of the Shikon no Tama and that there would be a chance you could die, I… had to do something."

Kagome was astonished by his answer, she was speechless and she could see on his face that he was kind of glad that she didn't have a smart remark. "I'll see you tomorrow and try not to give me too much trouble." He smirked before walking away with his girlfriend who discreetly eavesdropped on their entire conversation 'Kagome is the Guardian of the Shikon no Tama…?'

- Tuesday; Four More Days Till The Dance -

As Kagome walked out of her home she stopped at the very bottom of the stairs and her eyes widened for Inuyasha was waiting for her, "w-what are you doing here?" She asked stuttering tightening her backpack strap that hung around her shoulder. "I've come to take you to school," he explained opening the door for her, Kagome raised her eyebrow for this was very strange. "I can take myself to school." She muttered walking towards her car but she was sadly blocked by the silver-haired hanyou "get out of my way." She demanded stomping with one foot, Inuyasha sighed and signaled for her to get in his car but she refused "I'm not going in the car with you. You can't just be a big jerk and then the next day be some saint! I. CAN'T. STAND. YOU."

Inuyasha was a bit taken back by her declaration, he couldn't let her words get to him; he had a job to do and he was determined to do it. Shaking his head he narrowed his eyes at her "get in the car, now." He ordered but still the miko did not move, he growled and with one arm had her over his shoulders "put me down!" She demanded pounding her fists on his back, "will you stop struggling. You're acting like a child." He muttered silencing her instantly, Kagome grumbled "idiot." She whispered knowing very well he would be able to hear her, he's half demon after all. He set her down in front of the open door and blocked her way leaving her no choice but to get in his car and buckle up, in which she did. He shut her door and got into the drivers' side and started the car, "where's Kikyo?" Kagome asked interrupting the silence.

He said nothing.

However after a couple minutes he spoke, "she's not talking to me." He sighed and she noticed his grip around the steering wheel tightened, this was something she knew he didn't want to talk about but knowing him he always had trouble talking about his feelings or problems. "Let me guess, she didn't break up with you but she said she needed time to think and would call you when she's ready to talk?" His eyes widened and he whipped his head in her direction "how do you know?" He asked stunned, Kagome looked outside the window and smirked "she's said that to all my guy friends she ended up going out with or pretended she liked, however I think with you… she's serious." He kept quiet and returned his attention to the road and they never spoke again during the car ride to school.

- School -

Once arriving to the Academy Kagome wasn't surprised that everyone stared at her and Inuyasha, she didn't blame them she portrayed to everyone that she hated him and truth be told she strongly disliked him but she had no choice in the matter; she was fully prepared for all the questions and rumors waiting for her. "Do you have to follow me around everywhere?" She asked quietly, Inuyasha's ear twitched "what kind of bodyguard would leave the person he's suppose to protect alone?" Kagome rolled eyes, "do you really think someone's going to attack me in broad daylight during school?" She asked turning around to face him properly, Inuyasha scoffed and took a step toward her "I vaguely remember you and Kagura going at it, word spreads fast Kagome." The miko grunted and turned back around "but she doesn't know, I was just putting her in her place. Everyday I come to class she always has something to say, it's so annoying. Especially when it came down to being friends with…" She didn't finish her sentence, though Inuyasha finished it for her.

"Naraku." He muttered with disgust, Kagome glanced behind her and glared at him "you don't even know him. So, I would greatly appreciate it if you stopped bad mouthing him for no reason when he hasn't done anything to you."

Inuyasha could not believe what she was saying, "I have my reasons. He's nothing but trouble, he's a human _created_ by demons. He's not human, he's not a demon, and he's not even a hanyou. He's a monster." Kagome glared at him and was about to defend the demon but decided to keep her mouth shut, "say whatever you want my thoughts about him will not sway. He's my friend." Inuyasha growled and was about to grab her shoulder when her friends showed up, "Kagome!" Sango shouted pulling her away from hanyou, "what are you doing with Kagome?" She asked stepping in front of her, Inuyasha smirked "that's none of your concern. I only have business with Kagome." He explained staring straight at the blue eyed miko.

Sango glanced back at Kagome "what's he talking about?" She asked confused, Shippo was standing beside her and tugged on her sleeve "are you and Inuyasha friends?" Kagome smiled at the boy and patted his head "no we're not friends, far from it." She clarified glaring at the hanyou standing before them "we've just began to tolerate each other, that's all." Sango raised her eyebrow and kept her guard "why? Did you forget the things he's done to you?" Kagome looked at her friend with a short smile "of course I haven't and neither has he, you can trust me on that. But, he's right. Our new found relationship has nothing to do with you guys, not yet. I'll explain everything some other time, okay?" Sango studied her friend and could tell she wasn't lying although she didn't like that she was hiding something from her, she had no choice but to trust her judgment and let it go.

As they walked into the school everyone began to whisper amongst themselves, Kagome ignored them and went straight to her locker to collect her things. Inuyasha leaned back against the lockers keeping a watchful eye on everyone that passed by, he frightened a lot of the students with his serious gaze.

- Flashback -

"What do you mean Kagome needs protection? What's going on Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked busting the doors open. His brother stood up from his desk "it's rude to eavesdrop on a private conversation dear brother." His voice was coarse, Inuyasha stood his ground and glanced at Kagome's brother sitting in one of the chairs "what's going on?" He asked again, Sota sighed and looked at Sesshomaru "Kagome is the guardian of the Shikion no Tama."

"What?" He gasped, "that's impossible. How can she be the guardian?"

Sesshomaru flicked his brothers' forehead "are you an idiot? Use your brain. Kagome is a pure miko, innocent it's no surprise the jewel chose her. We've known about it since she was a child, we've been watching her carefully. However it would seem a few demons and humans have found out about her and just might try and take it from her by force. If that happens, she will die. The jewel must not leave her, if it does well I don't have to explain it any further. You get it."

Inuyasha stared at the ground 'Kagome, die…?' He shut his eyes and his whole body began to tremble, "what will you do Inuyasha?" His brother asked snapping him back to reality, "if you want to help I strongly suggest you think it through. Kagome despises you remember and I'm pretty sure your wench of a girlfriend will not be pleased."

Sota looked at the two brothers' "Inuyasha you don't have to feel obligated to do this," Inuyasha smiled at how kind her brother was and shook his head "I've done horrible things to Kagome and it's only right for me to do this, she may not forgive me but I know I have to do this. But, Kikyo…"

Sesshomaru sat behind his desk once more and smirked "interesting Inuyasha, very well. For your redemption from your corrupted state, I will allow you to be Kagome's bodyguard during school hours. However on one condition, no matter the cost you must protect Kagome with your life. Do you understand?"

"I understand."

- End of Flashback -

Blinking a few times he noticed Kagome was staring at him, "are you okay?" She asked tilting her head, he shook his head and stood up straight "is that worry I hear in your voice?" He asked with a smirk, Kagome's dislike for him returned it was evident on her facial expression "you're thinking too much into it. It's normal for someone to ask that when someone's daydreaming." Clearing her throat she began to walk to her first class, Sango was already waiting for her at their assigned seats. Upon walking in Kagome noticed everyone staring at the two, "are they back together?" She heard a few students whisper, "he's gone back to Kagome. I wonder what happened to Kikyo?" Kagome began to hear a soft growl, it was coming from the demon standing behind her "you should go to your class, I'll see you at 4th period." Inuyasha grabbed her arm before she could walk away "be careful." He muttered and walked away, Kagome froze and stared at the very arm he had grabbed "be careful?" She whispered to herself.

"Did he say anything?" Sango asked concerned, Kagome shook her head "no nothing interesting. Where's Miroku?" Noticing the lecher was missing from his seat, Sango sighed "he's in the Principal's office. He helps his dad with work sometimes." Kagome raised her brow "really? He helps his dad, wow, I'm surprised." Sango laughed "tell me about it. I was too. But, have you heard from _him_ at all?" The look she got from Kagome's face told her everything, Naraku had disappeared. "I'm sure he'll be back. He has a lot of stuff to catch up on." Kagome muttered with a short laugh but her smile disappeared quite quickly, 'where are you?' She asked herself and in seconds she felt it. His presence except it wasn't him, who was it?

Looking around the room she couldn't find him, "what's wrong?" Sango asked noticing her sudden nervousness. Kagome stopped what she was doing and shook her head "n-nothing." The bell rang and class started, sadly during the whole lesson Kagome wasn't listening she was concentrated on the person watching her. She was sure whoever was out there was involved with Naraku, 'maybe one of his servants?' The first name that popped in her mind was Goshinki, but he was too big to hide and she doubted it was Kanna she tends to stay in dark gloomy places and her school was by far her scenery. Her eyes widened even more when she felt movement, he was leaving. Kagome stood up 30 minutes into class and bolted towards the door, "Kagome!" Both her teacher and Sango shouted but she didn't listen, she left the classroom in a hurry.

Whipping his head towards the door Inuyasha's ear twitched when he heard Kagome's name ring down the hallway. He quickly stood up and left the classroom startling everyone, "what the hell is she thinking?" He growled and began to follow her scent, 'the roof?' Breathing heavily Kagome ran out onto the rooftop, she looked around frantically "where are you?" She asked twirling around aimlessly. "I know you're out there!" The only answer she got was the wind blowing, wiping her forehead from her sprint earlier she sighed and knelt down trying to regain her air.

A shadow appeared in front of her and she quickly raised her head, her orbs widened at the sight of his eyes, they weren't red.

"Who are you?" She asked getting back on her feet, "you should have stayed in class." He muttered with a hiss. Kagome narrowed her eyes at the figure "why are you watching me?" She asked confidently, "_Master_ told me to just keep an eye on you however this was unexpected, you sensed my presence quite quickly. I'm impressed." He chuckled, Kagome gulped when she heard the word 'master' he was referring to Naraku. "Where is he?" She asked taking a step forward only to notice the culprits eyes glare at her even more "that is of no concern of yours, he remember he gave me strict instructions to not get caught. Now I'm in trouble." He sneered showing his fangs, "where is he?" She asked again but he avoided the question "he doesn't you to find him, in fact he doesn't want to see you."

"Why not?" She asked.

"Let me educate you human girl. Do you know why Master didn't take the jewel from you that day you volunteered to give it to him?" Kagome recalled the last time she was at his castle, they were having an argument and she told him to take the jewel. "No, I don't." She answered softly, "well then… if the jewel leaves your body whether willing or not, you will…."

He growled "what a nuisance," in seconds Inuyasha appeared in full on attack running straight towards the shadow figure. "Get away from her you bastard!" The shadow chuckled and easily dodged his head on attack, "ah so you have made up with your mutt." Kagome glared at him "we have not!" She exclaimed glancing over at the hanyou, "what do you want with her?" Inuyasha asked growling loudly "nothing really. Just keeping a watchful eye on her, I have no intention on harming her… I wasn't ordered to dispose of her." Kagome took a step towards the shadow again "what were you trying to say?" She asked, he gave the miko his full attention "do you really want to know?" He asked with a sinister smile.

Inuyasha stood between the two "get away from him Kagome, he's dangerous." Kagome looked at the mysterious man over the hanyou's shoulders "step aside Inuyasha. He won't touch me." Inuyasha glanced at her with a growl "are you out of your mind?" Kagome shook her head "just move aside, I can take care of myself."

"Fine, but if he tries anything!" He snarled and stepped away.

He closed the distance between them instantly his breath touched her ear sending chills throughout her body and Inuyasha was so close to strangling him. "Bastard…" He whispered softly, "no matter the situation if the jewel leaves your body willing or by force. You will lose your life."

Once he was finished he jumped back into the air into the light to reveal Juromaru, "heed my words little miko. The next time you see _him_, it won't be a happy reunion." He laughed and dissolved into miasma.

"Get back here!" Inuyasha shouted but it was too late, he was long gone. "What was that all about?" He muttered looking down at the her, "hey are you alright?" He asked shaking her a little bit, her eyes were shot open from what he disclosed to her 'willing or by force I will end up losing my life…? I can't believe it… and he knew all along, yet… why did he make a promise? I don't understand.' Shaking her head she found Inuyasha looking down at her with a worried expression, "is everything okay?" He asked noticing she was out of her shock, "I'm fine. I have to get back to class." She muttered walking towards the door, Inuyasha raised his brow "wait a minute, what happened? What did he say to you?" He asked following after her, Kagome didn't bother to stop walking "there's not need to tell you what you already know." She explained, 'Naraku… where are you?'

"Hey are you sure you're alright?" Inuyasha asked grabbing her arm gently, Kagome looked at him and tears began to appear "w-why are you crying?" The girl laughed and wiped her tears, he's never changed one bit. He still had no idea what to do when she cried, "n-nothing. I just thought about something that's all, I'm fine." Inuyasha let her arm go and sighed "don't tell me you're thinking about _him_." Kagome kept silent and that was all he needed "just forget about him, he's only out to take the jewel from you! He doesn't care about you!" Tired of hearing the same thing she slapped him across the face, "just drop it! I'm sick and tired of everyone talking about him! None of you have any idea what he's been through!"

"I... like him," she whispered softly.

Inuyasha looked at her with sullen eyes, it was the only thing he could do for he had nothing good to say nor have anything to say to make her feel better.

- HQ -

"Master, I have returned." Juromaru announced bowing at his presence, "she noticed you." He chuckled surprising the demon, "ah… y-yes she followed me to the roof." He grinned and rose from his seat "the roof you say? How nostalgic. Tell me, did she ask you where I reside?" He questioned with a chuckle, Juromaru kept his head down and nodded "yes, she did. But, I did not tell her. Although, it would seem she has rekindled with that hanyou the boy with silver hair." His master smirked "why do I find that infuriating?" He asked releasing his power as it began to shake the entire room, Juromaru kept still not wanting anger him even more. "What will you have me do Master?" Interrupting his short tantrum he looked over at his loyal servant "keep your eye on them, report back to me if anything suspicious happens. The Lord of the Western Lands has began to make his move and soon others' will too and I will not allow them to get in my way."

"Understood."

Once Juromaru was gone he returned to his seat and stared at nothing, 'The Dark Priestess has began to take action. I cannot stray from my plan, no matter what the cost I will obtain what I want.'

Meanwhile, Kikyo skipped school and locked herself up in her bedroom; she had been crying the whole time and she looked dreadful, very unpleasant. Everything began to make sense, the reason why her cousin got tired so easily and the reason why she was so powerful. It was all because of that jewel!

Darkness began to fill the room, Kikyo hadn't noticed the change until a woman appeared before her "poor, poor human. Your lover left you for another woman and you're looked upon as being weak." Her voice echoed, Kikyo raised her head and wasn't at all surprised or scared "who are you?" She asked softly lowering her legs from her chin, "my name is Tsubaki… The Dark Priestess and I'm here to ease your suffering." She smiled devilishly.

End.

**Thanks for being patient! J Hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**


	12. No Room for Love

**Chapter Twelve: No Room for Love**

"What do you want with me?" Kikyo asked wiping her dry tears, Tsubaki smiled as her white hair fell from her shoulders "I'm afraid you have it's the other way around, what do _you_ want me to do for you?" She asked hiding her hands in her sleeves, Kikyo didn't understand what the woman before her was asking, Tsubaki sighed and took a step towards the crying girl "I've come to help you my dear. I'm sure we can arrange an agreement." Elegantly walking towards the girls window she glanced outside, her smile faded as she pulled the curtains hiding from the sun "we have something in common you see," she muttered twirling around to face her as she sat up on her bed to listen properly.

"Go on." Kikyo said softly, Tsubaki smirked "you see… I myself dislike that miko however my reason is different than yours; she has something I want and with your help we'll be killing two birds with one stone. I'll help you rid of your cousin and in return I obtain the jewel." Stretching her hand out she smiled "what do you say?" Kikyo was silent for a few seconds, "I have one question." Tsubaki raised her eyebrow "oh?" Standing on her feet she looked straight in the Dark Priestess eyes "what do you plan to do with the jewel?" Tsubaki snickered and touched her face gently "why, I plan on making a wish to become a full fledge demon and rid this horrid human body of mine. You see, it's quite hard to look this beautiful and young. Care to guess how old I am?" She asked with a giggle.

"I-I don't know, early 20s…" she guessed with a shrug, Tsubaki laughed loudly while covering her mouth with her kimono sleeve "you falter me my dear! I'm over 50 years old." Kikyo's eyes widened "how is that possible?" She asked looking at her from head to toe, Tsubaki smiled "I use to be as innocent as you, pure and naïve… being good comes with a price, growing old. However, with black magic you create wonders! Summon demons at your disposal, stronger spiritual powers, learn endless styles of magic, and never aging." She laughed as she raised her hand and a white snake slithered out of her sleeve "I almost forgot to introduce my Shikigami, he's special. My serpent can easily curse anything that is pure, for instance, the Shikon no Tama." She whispered with a devious smile as the snake wrapped around her shoulders.

"Stronger spiritual powers?" Tsubaki heard the young girl whisper, "oh… does that interest you?" She asked with a grin as she began to reel her in "come with me and I can transform you into the most powerful miko." Extending her arm Kikyo caught her movement and stared at her hand reached out toward her, "do we have an accord?" She asked with a smile, Kikyo narrowed her eyes at the woman's hand then her face "alright." She answered and shook her hand, Tsubaki's grin widened as they released "when do we start?" Kikyo asked fully prepared, the witch shook her head "not today. I have errands to attend too, tomorrow I will pay you a visit again. Be ready, I'll be taking you to my humble abode." She giggled before something caught her eye, it was a dress hanging on her closed door. It was quite long and teal colored with a slit, "what a pretty dress." She awed running her fingers on the fabric, "t-thank you. We're having a school dance this Saturday."

That sparked an interest, "is that so? I've got an idea. My errands can wait for now, come with me my apprentice. We have a lot of work to do before the dance." With that said Tsubaki created a black portal and walked through it, Kikyo followed after her only to stop and glance at the dress.

- Yesterday -

"Excuse me miss, but may I look at that beautiful dress?" Kikyo asked with an innocent smile, the sales clerk glanced behind her "I'm very sorry ma'am but that dress is on hold for a customer." She apologized sincerely, Kikyo just shook her head "I just want to take a look at it, is that alright?" The worker bit her bottom lip and thought it wouldn't hurt, she nodded and handed the dress over to her "it's so gorgeous." All her friends agreed with giggles and smiles, "I must have this dress!" She blurted, "but miss that dress is…" cutting her off Kikyo placed the dress on the counter "I'll pay double for this dress." That, silenced the worker instantly "double?" Kikyo nodded with a smile.

"Mei, where is the dress I put on hold?" Her manager asked walking out onto the floor, Mei flinched and explained what happened "you moron! We do not sale items on hold to other customers." She lectured and watched as a group of giggling girls left the store with the dress in hand, "I'm very sorry manager! I thought it would help the store." Her boss sighed while scratching her head, "sorry is not going to make that customer happy when she comes in tomorrow to find her dress gone. You're going to fix this Mei, take responsibility." Mei frowned but nodded "right away ma'am." She bowed.

Shaking her thoughts she stared at the dark portal and inhaled her breath before stepping through it, there was no turning back now.

- Now -

Meanwhile, school just got out and by now all the whispers and rumors had ceased to bother her "are you ready to go home?" Inuyasha asked looking down at her as they walked out of the building. Kagome shook her head "no, I'm going to the mall with Sango." Inuyasha raised his brow "the mall? For what?" He asked curious, Kagome looked at him "it doesn't matter, besides what do you care? Shouldn't you be trying to comfort your girlfriend." Inuyasha frowned she was right about that but Kikyo wouldn't even text him back, he's been trying the whole day but to no avail. "She's tied up today so I'm free, I promised my brother and yours that I would protect you." He exclaimed with a smirk, Kagome shook her head "only during school hours."

"Look Inuyasha, I appreciate what you're doing but… being around you and _talking_… it feels unreal. I'm not use to it yet. I need my space, I'll call you if I'm in any real danger." She muttered, Inuyasha growled out of frustration and stepped in front of her "stop this Kagome." He told her with a firm voice, "stop what?" She asked glaring at him "you're running away from me. I know I did horrible things to you and I can't undo what I did, all I can do is make amends and stay by your side and protect you from any danger." He murmured seriously, Kagome for a second was speechless but regained her composure "do I really need protection at the mall? There's a lot of people there, I'll be fine." She explained stubbornly walking passed him but he would end up standing in front of her again, he was getting on her nerves now. "You'd be surprised at what demons can do in a crowd Kagome," he whispered dead serious "enlighten me." She muttered crossing her arms, Inuyasha rubbed his forehead "what is there to enlighten you about? There are people who are out to get you Kagome and they will do anything, even hurt others."

His words began to sink in and she looked at him, "fine." Inuyasha smirked and moved out of her way, Sango was waiting for her in the parking lot "what's he doing here?" She asked pointing at the hanyou standing behind her, Kagome glared at her for a second "he's coming along. No questions, let's just go." Sango eyed the demon as he got into her car, "I don't like this at all…" Sango sighed and they drove off. "Why are we going to the mall?" Inuyasha asked, Kagome shut her eyes "if you must know I'm going to pick up my dress for the dance…" Inuyasha sat up in the backseat "you have a date? Who?" He asked eager to know, Sango glanced at her rearview mirror to look at him "it's non of your business." Inuyasha shot her a glare "I wasn't asking you," Kagome glared at the both of them "cut it out, you're acting like children."

The two stopped arguing instantly, "I don't have a date." Inuyasha looked at the side view of her face, "I see." He muttered softly and sat back in his seat, Kagome looked outside the window and sighed watching everything pass by her so fast. As she stared outside the clear glass, a flash of red eyes startled her causing her gasp and move away, Sango startled by her friends actions slammed on her breaks causing the car behind her to slam on their breaks as well. "Kagome what's the matter?" The both of them asked ignoring the honks behind them, Kagome shook her friend a little "Kagome? Are you okay?" Sango asked worried while Inuyasha stayed on alert, Kagome continued to look at the window she even touched the glass "I thought… I saw him…" She mumbled softly, "what?" Sango asked not understanding what she was trying to say.

Kagome snapped out of her daze and looked at her friend "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to scare the both of you, I thought I saw someone I knew." She muttered with a faint smile, Sango stared at her friend for a moment "o-okay…" She nodded and buckled her seat belt before driving again, however she kept a watchful eye on her as did Inuyasha. 'I could have sworn I saw it, those red eyes… I-I must be seeing things.' She muttered in her head and caught the view of the mall in the distance.

- The Mall -

"Thank you for your purchase, have a nice day." Mei smiled only to notice three people walk into the store, her manager walked out and interrupted her workers thoughts "I recall her name being Higurashi, I hope you worked something out for her Mei." Mei nodded nervously and examined the girl, indeed she was quite beautiful in face she looked almost exactly like the woman who bought the dress the other day. 'Could they be related?' She wondered and waited patiently for them to approach the counter in which they did. Kagome smiled at her "hi, I had a dress on hold for me. My name's Kagome Higurashi." Flashing her driver's license to verify herself, Mei smiled but it disappeared right after "I'm very sorry Ms. Higurashi but I mistakenly sold your dress to someone else yesterday. I'm terribly sorry!" Mei apologized with a bow.

The trio looked at each other then the girl, "oh… I see. How unfortunate." Kagome whispered with a quick smile, Sango frowned and glared at the girl "how could that happen? We asked your manager yesterday to hold it for us." Mei flinched from her tone and the look she was giving her, "I-I'm sorry! The woman offered to pay double." She explained, Inuyasha didn't bother to get involved, when it comes to shopping he thought it be best to leave it to the woman. "Double? Why would someone pay double for that dress? It's already expensive as it is." Kagome interrupted signaling her friend to back off, "I don't know why but she was really persistent on having it." Kagome held her hand up "that's enough. I understand. Whoever bought it must have really wanted it, it's quite alright. I'm sure I can find another dress." Being optimistic she waved her hand and began to browse the shop, "uh actually I have a few dresses I picked out myself if… you care to try on."

Kagome smiled "I'd like that, thank you." Mei smiled right back and quickly ran into the backroom to collect the dresses she choose, "right this way." She signaled and began to walk towards the fitting room, "I choose four dresses. I hope one of them catches your eye, I kept them around the price range you had on that dress." Kagome nodded "thank you Mei, I'll let you know if I need any help." Mei nodded and walked off, Inuyasha watched the girl skip off and smirked "you sure made her day, I could smell the tears she was about to shed when Sango was talking to her." The two glanced at Sango who glared at them "what? She sold Kagome's dress to someone else!"

"You didn't have to scare her so much." Kagome muttered with a giggle, Sango crossed her arms and walked into the dressing room "let's just get this over with, Inuyasha get out of here." The hanyou sighed and walked out of the fitting room and sat in one of the sofas, "woman." He growled and shut his eyes, "now let's have a look at these dresses." Sango muttered hanging them separately.

Dress #1: Long sleek dress, straight neckline on the strapless bodice, with two side slits, the color black.

Dress #2: A simple white and black high low dress, short in front and long in back. Straight neckline on the strapless with sequins.

Dress #3: White colored dress, long and sleek one shoulder with beautiful flower embedded onto the strap, along with a side slit.

Dress #4: One shoulder floor length black dress with one side slit and gorgeous sequin designs.

The two girls examined them carefully, "she did a good job… I can't pick which one to wear first." Kagome blurted moving from left to right, Sango had to hand it to her "yeah you're right, even I can't pick one for you." They both scratched their heads and sighed "well which one catches your eye more?" Sango asked walking towards them, Kagome shrugged "I don't know, they're all beautiful." After 10 minutes to driving to decide they still weren't able to pick one and a knock at their door startled them, "Inuyasha we're not done yet!" Sango shouted but a tiny voice told them it wasn't Inuyasha and they both could hear him laughing. "It's me, Mei. I was getting a bit worried and figured I'd offer my help." She smiled opening the door slowly, she glanced at their faces then at the hanging dresses and smiled "can't decide?" Kagome shyly nodded, "can you help?"

Mei giggled "that's what I'm here for, now let me take a look at you." Surprised by her sudden personality change Kagome let her pull her around, she pushed her shoulders back and lifted her chin, measured her waist, bust, you name it she did everything. "Now that I think about it, that teal dress would have suited you." Sango sighed "well we don't have the teal dress now do we," she responded with a smart remark only to receive a whack on the head by Kagome "be nice." Mei smiled "it's okay, if she had let me finish. I was about to say, any of these dresses would suit you much better then the teal but I know which specific dress would fit you perfectly." She smiled happily and faced the four dresses, the two girls leaned forward trying to guess which one she was going to choose.

Without making them out she grabbed the dress she had in mind, "this one!" Turning around to show them they looked at each other "are you sure?" Kagome asked glancing over at the other dresses, Mei raised her brow "well if you don't want this one, the others would fit you perfectly as well." Not bothered by their doubt, Kagome looked at the dress she choose and then the others, she knew she wouldn't be able to pick one and thought it best to trust her judgment. "That's what I thought, try it on." Kagome undressed and let the two girls help her, their eyes widened with amazement "wow Kagome, she was right. It fits you perfectly! You look gorgeous." Sango committed with a gleaming eyes. "You really think so?" She asked nervously and slowly turned around only to end up speechless, she covered her mouth and smiled "the dress is beautiful."

Mei fixed the bottom of the dress and smiled "you're beautiful," Kagome laughed and looked at Sango who gave her the thumbs up. "Thank you Mei, I'll take it." Kagome muttered with a huge smile, "your welcome."

Standing at the register Kagome waited patiently for Mei to get the dress ready, "so what dress did you pick?" Inuyasha asked not interested at all, Kagome looked at him "you'll have to wait till the dance." The hanyou scoffed and scratched his ear, "tsk… whatever." Mei returned with the dressed packed in a beautifully designed box, "since I sold your previous dress, my manager wanted to give you a 20% discount on us." She winked and processed the whole thing before telling her the total, "your total comes to $285.82" Kagome smirked "thank god for the discount." Sango giggled "it's better then paying the full price." She retorted pointing to the tag, Kagome ignored her first comment and handed her, her card. In just one swipe the dress was hers, "thank you for your purchase. I hope to see again!" Kagome smiled "I'll be sure to ask for your assistance the next time I come in."

As they walked towards the Sango's car, Inuyasha's phone rang and they all knew who was calling.

"It's Kikyo," he muttered staring at the caller ID.

"What else is new?" Sango scowled unlocking her car, "well are you going to answer it or what?" She asked impatiently.

Inuyasha glared at her and flipped his phone open "hey." He greeted calmly and listened as she spoke.

"_What are you doing?" She asked softly._

"I'm at the mall with Sango and Kagome." The two girls looked at each other surprised he didn't lie to her, "what's up?"

"_Can you come over? I want to talk to you. It's very important."_

"Uh… Okay, I'll be over in 20 minutes." With that said he hung up and looked at the girls right after only to find them innocently looking away, "let's go." He muttered getting into the backseat, they both shrugged and got into the car.

"I'm impressed Inuyasha," Sango muttered catching his attention "with what?" He asked confused, "that you didn't lie to her." Inuyasha glared at her "why would I lie to my girlfriend?" He asked but froze, he looked over at Kagome who sat silently. Sango glared back at him and mouthed 'stupid.' Kagome looked at Sango and with a calm face, "I saw that." Her friend looked at her "saw what?" She asked returning her focus on the road, she looked back at Inuyasha who nervously looked away with an agitated expression on his face. "It's alright, with her… it's different, she's different. You had your reasons, I myself am impressed." He whipped his head at her direction "you are?" He asked stunned.

"Don't get me wrong, I still find you repulsive." She blurted and gave him a short smile before looking out the window again. Inuyasha was astonished, did Kagome just smile at him? Although she still disliked him she tolerated him or at least began too, without knowing it he began to smile himself and a weird nostalgic feeling began to emerge within' him and he wasn't aware of it at all.

- School Parking Lot -

Inuyasha and Kagome said their goodbye to Sango and began to walk to his car together, "so are you and Kikyo going to the dance this Saturday?" Kagome asked while staring at the ground, Inuyasha scratched the back of his head "I actually don't know yet, she was pretty upset with me when she woke up with a sore stomach." He confessed, Kagome laughed "I bet." They finally reached his car and he opened the door for her, something he use to do when they were dating and it brought back memories, memories Kagome wanted to keep locked away. "Thanks," she murmured and got in putting her seatbelt on right away.

He started his car but he didn't reverse out, Kagome looked at him confused "is something wrong?" She asked, he hesitated before speaking "no it's nothing. I was just thinking." He explained and began to drive, they reached her house quite quickly she opened the door and looked at him before getting up "thanks, Oh! Before you go I was wondering… if you would like to come in, I wanted to give you something." His gold orbs widened and he said nothing, feeling uncomfortable Kagome broke the silence "well, if you don't want to I can just give it to you at school. I almost forgot about it actually." Returning to his senses he cleared his throat "s-sure, I don't mind. Better to give it to me now then later."

Kagome nodded and the two headed up to her apartment, Inuyasha was surprisingly nervous and antsy. He kept wondering what Kagome wanted to give him, he failed to think of anything and resorted to just following her silently, she unlocked the door and walked in flipping the lights on she called for her brother but he wasn't home "Sesshomaru must be making him work late again." Kagome sighed taking her shoes off, Inuyasha growled upon hearing his brothers' name "wait here." She told him and headed upstairs, he was about to follow her but thought better to just listen to her, he didn't want to anger her. Inuyasha froze and smacked his head "what the hell are you thinking? Why should I care if I make her mad? She hates me already and I can't stand her, right?"

"Who am I kidding…" He sighed sitting on the closest chair, "I'm just an idiot who can't make up his mind." Before he could go further a scream interrupted his thoughts and he bolted upstairs and into her room, "Kagome!" He shouted when he found her in the arms of a stranger hiding in the shadows "let her go!" He demanded and charged straight towards him but he disappeared to the other side of the room, "bastard." He cursed grinding his teeth together "I'm surprised Inuyasha I thought you'd be faster then that," his voice gave out who he was and Inuyasha growled even more "Bankotsu what the fuck are you trying to pull?" He asked, Bankotsu laughed and flipped the lights on "did I scare you?" He asked letting Kagome go "that's wasn't funny Bankotsu."

"Oh come now Kagome, it was hilarious. Did you see his face? He was prepared to kill me right there." He blurted with a laugh, Kagome looked over at the angered hanyou and reached for his shoulder but he walked away before she could even touch him "awww are you going to cry now? Don't be a sore loser Inuyasha, it was just a joke." Bankotsu teased with a chuckle, Kagome glared at him and stepped on his foot "ouch! What was that for?" He asked rubbing his foot, "that was for being a jerk!"

Walking down the stairs she looked around and was relieved to find that Inuyasha hadn't left, he was sitting on the sofa with his hands clasped together and his chin resting on the back of his knuckles. "I'm sorry about what Bankotsu did," she apologized but received no response, "you must think I'm pitiful." He blurted with a harsh tone, Kagome raised her eyebrow "what makes you think that?" He looked straight into her eyes with a serious face "I wasn't able to protect you, from that dead mercenary of all people." He growled ready to punch something, "stop it." She demanded glaring at him, but he continued to spout nonsense and a hard slap across the face silenced him.

"Stop talking like that! You're suppose to be my bodyguard aren't you?" She asked glaring at him immensely. He nodded for his answer, "I know you'll be able to protect me when it comes down to it. Don't let Bankotsu get under your skin, what matters most is what I think not anyone else." She explained with passion, Inuyasha looked at her a bit stunned and smirked "who knew the person who claims to find me repulsive would be giving me a pep talk." He was waiting for a smart remark but didn't get one, he looked up at her and found her staring at something behind him. Her eyes widened "N…Naraku?" She whispered, hearing his name he bolted to his feet and turned around standing in Kagome's way, protecting her. But to his surprise no one was there, he glanced behind and found Kagome hiding her face in her palms.

He grabbed her shoulders "hey are you alright?" He asked shaking her, shortly after Bankotsu came down "what's going on?" Approaching the two, he noticed Kagome wasn't responding "what happened to her?" He asked, Inuyasha shook his head "I'm not sure, she said Naraku and then this happened." Bankotsu narrowed his eyes at the girl and scanned the area, he couldn't sense anyone's presence no one was here, it was just them. "Kagome," he called pushing Inuyasha to the side "Kagome!" Raising his voice louder she lifted her head "what did you see?" He asked nearing her face, Inuyasha didn't like the way Bankotsu was handling things and was about to take over when Kagome responded "I thought I saw Naraku, he was looking right at me." The two looked at each other, "you're just imagining things." Bankotsu explained leading her towards the sofa, the lights flickered on startling them a little "whoa, what did I miss? Oh Inuyasha I didn't know you would be here, too bad I'm not wearing my good kimono." Jakotsu frowned, Inuyasha scoffed at his remark.

However Kagome returned to her usual self and laughed, Jakotsu walked towards the shaken girl "what happened to her?" He asked lifting her chin to examine her face "nothing, she thought she saw someone." Bankotsu covered, "stupid girl." Jakotsu muttered with a concerned expression "well your shift is over Inuyasha, during the night Jakotsu and I will watch her. You can go now." Bankotsu murmured while letting his brother tend to Kagome, Inuyasha glared at the mercenary "I know that." He growled and headed towards the door, "oh wait! I still have to give you something." Kagome remembered, Inuyasha shook his head "you can give it to me next time." He smiled and headed out, upon shutting the door he leaned back against it and sighed "get it together Inuyasha," his phone rang and that was all he needed to remember where he had to be "shit! I forgot about Kikyo."

"You mongrel!" Jakotsu yelled throwing his sword at his brother, "what? I was just messing around." Bankotsu defended dodging his brothers' attacks, "how dare you frighten Kagome! You better pray I don't tell Lord Sesshomaru!" He threatened, Bankotsu glared at his brother "you wouldn't dare!" Bringing out his Banryuu Kagome knew it was time to stop their bickering before they destroy her home "calm down, Jakotsu I'm fine." She reassured with a warm smile, Jakotsu put his weapon away and returned to Kagome's side "you're lucky Kagome is a very forgiving person." Bankotsu rolled his eyes "whatever homo." Jakotsu stood up ready to defend himself, "that's enough Bankotsu. If you continue to start something I'll be the one to speak with Sesshomaru-sama."

The mercenary froze and sat down obediently, Jakotsu stuck his tongue out and patted Kagome on the head "she's such a good girl." In 5 minutes the brothers' returned to normal, it's quite normal for them to act that way, Kagome noticed they were very close protective of each other. They were trying to decide what to have for dinner but they weren't seeing eye to eye, walking back into the living room to let them argue she sighed and laid down and a frown appeared on her face. Shutting her eyes the image of Naraku haunted her mind, she was sure it was him, he was the only one who could crookedly smile at her like that his mocking smile. Not wanting to think more into it, she resolved it thinking she was probably just seeing things again, she noticed that she's been thinking more and more about Naraku and figured this was the outcome of doing so.

Sitting back up she opened her felt someone watching her, she could overhear the brothers' still arguing and wondered why they couldn't sense anyone's presence. "It's you again isn't it." She whispered, "such a keen sense you have little human. I'm very impressed at how quickly you an sense my aura. Pay no mind, I am just an observer today. Master wants me to keep a close eye on you and your precious mutt." Kagome looked in the direction he was hiding "he's not _my_ precious mutt, I do not belong to him." She explained trying to keep her voice down, she heard the demon laugh "I'm afraid I'm going to have to end our conversation, I have other business to attend too. Oh, before I forget. Master specifically asked me to remind you, he'll be coming for you… soon." He chuckled before disappearing from her senses.

"Kagome! We decided what to have for dinner." Jakotsu blurted interrupting her thoughts, she quickly turned her head to face him "o-oh, what is it?" She asked trying to act calm, Jakotsu raised his brow "are you okay?" He asked, Kagome shook her head "I'm fine just a little tired. So what's for dinner?" She asked and before he could say anything the door busted open and in walked her older brother with 2 boxes of pizza, "I brought pizza for dinner!" He shouted with a smile, only to find Kagome giggling and Jakotsu glaring at him. "What?" Sota asked confused as Jakotsu threw his apron on the ground and walked into the kitchen.

- Night -

Tying her hair up Kagome pulled her covers over and snuggled up in bed with her pillows, staring at the ceiling she began to recall what happened today and more specifically seeing Naraku's face. Turning on her side she cringed and wrapped her arms around one of her pillows she buried her face into her pillow and screamed out of frustration, after calming down she returned to lay on her back and close her eyes "he told me he was going to come for me soon? When is that exactly, I wonder…" she whispered before falling asleep shortly after.

"Soon," a voice echoed in her mind as her dream began to formulate into a dark dim lit room, a room that looks all too familiar to her. "This is… his bedroom, why would I be dreaming about his bedroom?" She asked embarrassed, "I'm wondering the same thing." Catching her attention she quickly turned around to face him, Naraku.

"Naraku…" She whispered softly frozen, he was still the same; exquisitely handsome and his eyes, how they hypnotized her. He approached her and smirked "did you miss me, wench?" Her mesmerized look faded instantly when that familiar nickname slid into her ear, "not one bit." She retorted regaining her composure, he chuckled at her remark and circled around her closely like a prey. "From what my subordinate has been reporting, I'd beg to differ. I am all you think about." He teased letting a strand of her hair go, "that subordinate of yours is giving you the wrong information." She countered calmly, Naraku stopped circling her and stared down at her "is that right? Then, please correct him." He muttered waiting patiently for her statement.

Kagome bit her tongue and looked away from him only to hear his cold laugh, surprisingly she missed hearing it. "How is this possible? This is a dream." She blurted looking at her surroundings, Naraku examined the room as well "you're right, somewhat. This is nothing but a dream, your dream." He told her with a crooked smile, "however do tell me why you thought about my bed chambers. I'm quite curious." He was teasing her again, Kagome glared at him "n-no particular reason alright!" Naraku smirked "don't be so shy little ningen, we've already gone pass being formal towards each other." Kagome's face reddened recalling the kiss they shared, noticing her blushing he grinned and took it upon himself to tease her just a little bit longer.

"You've been thinking about me, haven't you… miko?" Kagome looked at him, "even if I did! Why would you care? You left the next day and didn't show up to school for a week, you know you could've just told me you didn't feel the same way." Nararku's grin widened, he almost forgot about her fiery attitude "you assumed I didn't feel the same way." He corrected, Kagome glared at him "oh please! I did not assume, wait what? What's that suppose to mean?" She asked eyeing him cautiously, Naraku averted his eyes elsewhere "of course that doesn't mean I feel the same way." Answering her question before she could ask, Kagome sighed and looked away "I figured as much. Let's get down to the point, what are you doing in my dream?" She asked crossing her arms.

Naraku ran his fingers through his gelled hair, "I've come with a warning." His voice sounding serious, "a warning?" She asked staring at him, he looked toward his bedroom door and in walked a woman with long white hair and turquoise eyes wearing a black kimono. Kagome took a step back, startled by her sudden burst in "w-who is she?" She asked glancing over at the demon, Naraku's eyes were fierce and serious "her name is Tsubaki also known as the Dark Witch, I've been watching her carefully." Kagome looked at the woman from head to toe, she was quite breathtaking and couldn't help but wonder if she had any sort of relationship with Naraku. "Calm your mind wench, she's not my type." He smirked seeing her blush darker "I-I don't know what you're talking about." Glaring at him, Naraku returned to his serious mode "Tsubaki is not one to take lightly, she's determined to take the jewel from you."

Kagome's eyes widened and darkness engulfed her mind, "the jewel…" she whispered softly recalling the conversation she had with Juromaru. Looking over to Naraku who was staring at her she took a step back only to see him narrow her eyes at her, "speak your mind human." Taking in a deep breath she opened her mouth, "is it true? No matter how you obtain the jewel, I will lose my life? You knew all along didn't you." Naraku kept a straight face "do you want an honest answer?" He asked dryly, Kagome looked at him and knew the outcome but nodded her head anyway.

He changed the venue, they were standing outside his castle "the day before I left Kanna returned with her report, that was the day I found out. Do you remember what you said?" He asked seriously taking a step towards her, Kagome shook her head afraid if she moved he would do something dangerous. Naraku sneered "you told me to take the jewel from you right there and now. Do you realize what would have happened if I did?" He asked with a husky deep voice, Kagome's eyes widened and she lowered her head 'if he had taken the jewel… I wouldn't be here… but, why didn't he take it when he had the chance?' Thinking to herself she came to a conclusion.

"Why didn't you take it then? From what you said, I would have died but to you I am nothing but a vessel carrying your precious jewel. So why?" She asked staring at him intensely.

Naraku growled, he wasn't expecting this turn of events "clever little vixen…" he muttered with his crooked smile "before I answer your bothersome question, answer me this and I want an honest answer. Why fall for someone who will give you misery?" Kagome was taken back by his question and was speechless, no words would come to her mouth and that brought a smile to his lips "you forget ningen, I remember telling you that by becoming too familiar with me, you will end up heavily broken. Why continue to pursue someone who won't bring you happiness when you can be someone who will?" By finishing his question a dog eared boy appeared standing a few feet away from Naraku, "Inuyasha?" She whispered softly.

"The next time you see me, I will take what is mine." He whispered and began to walk into the darkness.

However a light tug on his shirt stopped him, an all too familiar feeling he glanced behind him and there she was reaching out to him. "Don't think you can just walk away from me before I answer your question." She blurted her whole body was trembling and at first Naraku thought she was going to have a seizure.

"Do not waste my time wench," he snarled removing her hand from his shirt he waited a couple seconds but she did not move. Letting out a short growl he continued to walk again, but this time Kagome hand his hand in hers he stared down at their clasped hand and made his way up to her face she was looking at him. "You ask me, why fall in love with someone who will bring me unhappiness and misery. Here's my answer, nothing in the world can bring me unhappiness if I'm with the person I love. As for misery, I will gladly welcome it!"

Her words shocked him, "if misery is the price to pay to be with the person I care about then so be it. As long as I'm with… him (referring to Naraku), I will be happy." With all that was said throughout the whole thing Kagome was looking straight at him, she let go of his hand and watched as it went back to his side. Inuyasha's form disappeared and all that was left was them, "I'm still unsure of my feelings I can't stand you but I can't stand being away from you." She confessed, Naraku's hand twitched but he kept it at his side "I don't know." He spoke, Kagome lifted her head he was looking right at her with serious red eyes "I don't know why I didn't take the jewel. That is my answer." With that said he disappeared from her dream and she woke up panting, she could feel tears welling up inside but calmed down before any could come out.

Kagome clenched her bed sheet and stared at her hands "I don't know?" She whispered to herself and fell back on her pillow "why is he so difficult to read?" She grumbled and returned to sleep hoping another dream encounter would happen but sadly Naraku did not return to her dream.

"Master?" Kanna whispered softly standing beside him as he sat in his chair, Naraku opened his eyes slowly and looked down at his loyal servant "that human has proven to be quite invigorating." He smirked staring at the hand she was holding just moments ago, Kanna observed her Lord "is something on your mind Master?" She asked sullenly, Naraku clenched his hand and glanced at her "no. Return to the Castle, we're going home." Kanna nodded and disappeared instantly, meanwhile Naraku remained seated "little wench, you fail to recall that this demon has no heart. Therefore I have no room for this feeling you call _love_. You truly will be covered in misery." He smirked remembering her words, but his smirk faded when he recalled his answer to her question about taking the jewel.

"I don't know," he whispered to himself and glanced over at a black box with a magical lock, he waved his hand and the box levitated to his hand. He stared at the lock and the spell lifted and he easily unlocked it, upon opening it; the box revealed a beating heart.

He narrowed his eyes at it and could feel it calling him, he began to feel many emotions. Hate, anger, sadness, and an unfamiliar sensation that he didn't want to feel again; he growled and shut the box before that feeling haunted him and reminded him of his past. He still could hear the heart beating and growled even more, "damn you… Onigumo," he snarled and in a swift movement the box was gone. Locked away. "Juromaru, withdraw from watching the wench. For now I want you to spy on Tsubaki, she's planning something and I want to know what and why she's using that wench's cousin. I will watch the miko. We may be returning home but, I don't plan on returning to school anytime soon." He scoffed, Juromaru bowed "yes Master."

Once his servant was gone Naraku resumed to his task, the human girl who changed his life and will be changing hers forever.

**The end.**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will be Wednesday! So 3 more days till the dance! Wooo! Also, I'll reveal the name/brand of the dresses I choose for the girls so you'll be able to vision what they're wearing! :D PLEASE REVIEW! J Have a wonderful day!**


	13. Once Upon A Dream

**Hello! Wow, it's been years since I've been on here. Sorry y'all. But, I've read all of your reviews when I'd check my old email that I no longer use. But, I've read them! & I'd like that express my thanks for continuing to read it and such. It's all your readers that have motivated me to get back into finishing this story. Granted… I don't quite remember where I was going with this story, but I've skimmed through the chapters and got an idea. Although this chapter maybe a little different from what I've written in the past, I will continue off with the dance. But I have forgotten the plot of my story aside from Naraku wanting the jewel that's all I remember. All the details and what not, I've forgotten. So… with that being said, please be gentle when leaving me a review. Ahaha…**

Chapter Thirteen: Once Upon A Dream

*Saturday: Morning*

Kagome awoke from the sun rays peering through her blinds, her alarm went off and she lazily turned it off. Rubbing her eyes she stared at the ceiling and sighed, "tonight's the night and I have no date. Awesome." Looking to her right her dress was hanging behind the door she had to admit it was beautiful she giggled and sat up, the thought of going to a dance excited her and she quickly threw the covers off and grabbed her dress looking at it in awe. A knock on her door snapped the dazed girl and she opened it, Sota greeted her with a childish smile "I thought you were up. I made breakfast, hurry up before I eat it all." He muttered and was about to close her door until he saw her dress "is that what you're wearing?" He asked pointing at it; Kagome happily nodded and practically shoved it into his face. He laughed a little and looked at the white dress carefully. "I don't like it." He said, Kagome looked at him dumbfounded "why not?!" She asked taking it back from his hands.

Sota placed his hands on his hips, "look at that slit!" He shouted pointing at it "and-and you're showing way too much, Kagome!" He scolded, Kagome raised his brow "okay, dad." She teased hanging back on her door. Sota shook his head "at least wear something over it." He suggested, Kagome laughed "yeah… no." Her brother just chuckled and shrugged it off seeing as she won't listen to him anyways, instead he moved onto a more serious matter "how are you?" He asked with a concerned tone. Kagome glanced at him "I'm fine. Bankotsu, Suiikotsu and Jakotsu are all doing their job like they're suppose too, sometimes Bankotsu gets sidetracked but it's not so bad." Sota nodded and was halfway through her door before asking about Inuyasha. Before saying anything Kagome began to recall everything that's happened to her involving her ex-boyfriend. He's done some terrible things to her and yet… he still somehow finds a way into her life especially now with this whole bodyguard situation. Thinking about it carefully she looked at her brother, "I… don't want Inuyasha being my bodyguard anymore." Her brother backtracked into her room and faced her, "come again?"

He heard his sister sigh, "it's just complicated. He's my ex-boyfriend, he's with Kikyo _our_ cousin whom he _cheated_ on me with and you have no idea what he –no both of them have put me through, no idea." She explained sitting on her bed, Sota joined her and sighed as well "it seemed like you two were getting along." He mentioned, Kagome let out a short laugh "I know. But, things can never be okay between the two of us." Sota crossed his arms and nodded, "alright. I'll have a talk to Sesshomaru. I don't think he'll be totally against it, he's always disliked his brother anyways. Their dislike towards one another has been going on for 50 something years." He told her, Kagome's eyes widen "50 years?! I never knew that…" Sota smiled softly, "well… hurry up our breakfast is getting cold. I'll call, Sesshomaru." He patted her on the head and walked out of her room, Kagome took in a deep breath and opened her top dresser to reveal a small box. Upon opening it she smiled a little and gazed at the ring "I guess this is it." Dropping the ring back into the box she closed it shut and tossed it into the trash and headed downstairs to eat.

As she walked down the stairs she overheard her brother talking, peering into the living room she gasped and was sadly heard, "you're not very sneaky." She heard him say and walked out with her head down and rubbing her other arm, she bowed "h-hello Sesshomaru-sama." The youkai smirked and greeted her, "perfect timing. I was about to call you." Sota muttered getting his attention, "is that so? What about?" He asked glancing back at Kagome and before her brother could mutter a word she interrupted him "I'll do it! I'll be the one to tell him, Sota. It's alright." Surprising the both of them, Sota just nodded and watched as she approached the youkai and cleared her throat "I… don't want Inuyasha being my bodyguard anymore." Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow "oh? Why not?" Kagome glared at him for he was grinning at her, "quit messing around, Sesshomaru! You know why. It just gets complicated and he does unspeakable things. You have no idea what I've gone through or what he's done to me…" Kagome covered her mouth instantly, 'oh no…!' This got both of their undivided attention, "what do you mean, Kagome?" Sota asked with a serious expression.

She shook her head, "it's n-nothing! I swear!"

Sesshomaru eyed her suspiciously; he took a step forward "out with it, Kagome. What has my idiot brother done to you?" He asked with a snarl. Kagome looked away, "I can't say…" She finally confessed and that was all she needed to say, "very well. Your request has been granted. I'll make sure he doesn't come near you, again." He declared cupping her cheek, Kagome looked up at him with worrisome eyes "what are you going to do?" She asked, Sesshomaru began to leave and glanced once more back at her "I'm going to have a little chat with him. That's all." Kagome would have believed him if he hadn't raised his glowing poisonous hand. Once he was gone Sota grabbed her shoulders, "what has he done to you Kagome?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Seeing how she can no longer keep it a secret she told her brother everything. It was silent and Kagome lowered her head, Sota simply embraced his sister and apologized over and over again for not noticing his sisters' troubles. "It's okay, Sota. I'm alright. I'm not a baby anymore." She assured him, Sota let out a laugh as he let her go "you're an idiot. You'll always be my baby sister. No matter how old we both get." They both laughed and resumed breakfast.

*Naraku's Castle*

"Welcome back, Master." Goshinki bowed as he approached the door, the purple demon opened the large heavy doors and watched as Naraku walked passed him, however he stopped and looked up at his loyal servant "I'm home." He smirked and continued to walk, Goshinki nodded and shut the doors behind him. "You're smiling, Goshinki." Someone pointed out he looked down and found Kanna standing next to him "no I'm not." He denied "you're lying." She teased with her ever so cute monotone voice. "Shut up." He blurted clearly annoyed.

Opening the door to his office, Naraku dismissed his servant and closed the door. He walked around his desk and sat down, flipping through some paperwork he had left on the desk he found nothing interesting and looked out the window "Juromaru." He called clamly, "master?"

"Report," he demanded turning in his direction. Juromaru returned to his standing position and nodded "Tsubaki has been training that other miko in dark magic." Naraku rubbed his chin, "I see. What's the stat on her performance?" Juromaru chuckled, "she's hardly a challenge compared to the guardian of the Shikon no Tama. Tsubaki grows frustrated with the human. Her dark magic is below average." Naraku kept a straight face, "that witch is up to something and I have a feeling she'll make her move tonight whether that weak miko is ready or not. Keep an eye on them." Juromaru nodded and disappeared in seconds. "Kanna." He beckoned, "yes master?"

"Find my best tux, I have a dance to attend tonight." He grinned.

*Taisho Mansion*

"What the hell was that for?!" Inuyasha asked wiping his mouth, Sesshomaru glared at the fallen hanyou he had just struck "you're pathetic." His brother spat with glowing red eyes, "well you're angry about something. You gonna tell me or just hit me again?" He asked getting back on his feet, his brother sneered "Kagome has requested to remove you from being her bodyguard." Inuyasha's eyes widened, "liar." Sesshomaru shook his head, "why would I lie about something like that? Moron." Shoving pass his brother he began to walk up the stairs when Inuyasha followed after him, "why did you allow it? Who's going to protect her?! ANSWER ME!" He grabbed his brothers shoulder, but Sesshomaru turned it around and had his neck in his hand "I will not allow anyone who cannot control his own vulgar pathetic feelings near her. Is that clear?" Inuyasha just nodded, Sesshomaru removed his hand and fixed his kimono "good. Be sure to stay away from her tonight. Bankotsu and the rest of his brothers are more than capable of protecting her, for now." He reassured before disappearing down the hallway, Inuyasha clenched his fists and slammed it on the marble railing 'she's an idiot!' He shouted in his head, his bangs hid his amber eyes as he sulked in his own demise. "Kagome…" He whispered, "you'll regret that decision."

*Evening*

**(I strongly suggest you guys listen to Lana Del Rey's song Once Upon A Dream as you start to read the story from here. It's so good and it's the inspiration to this chapter. I can't wait for that movie as well! Haha)**

Kagome stared at herself in the mirror, her white dress fitted her form perfectly and that slit showed off her leg nicely. It was an elegant one shoulder strap dress with some gold designs (use your imagination on how you want her dress to look like) her hair was curled but not too extreme and she had her bangs pinned to the side (like those pin-up girls, that old-fashion style. Love it), lightly slapping both her cheeks she sighed "you can do this Kagome. You don't need a date." Giving herself a pep talk she walked towards her bed and grabbed her masquerade mask and headed downstairs, unfortunately her brother was called into work by the infamous Sesshomaru and had to leave. "Thanks a lot, Sesshomaru you jerk."

"ACHOO!" Sesshomaru sneezed and had a stern look on his face; Sota looked at his boss "bless you." The youkai kept a straight face, "Higurashi…" He muttered wrinkling his nose. (If you don't get it, usually when someone sneezes it means someone's talking about them, lol).

As she was about to leave she realized she forget her clutch and quickly ran upstairs to get it; opening her door it was right where she left it–right on her bed. Kagome froze for a bit as she felt a presence and quickly turned around, but no one was there "I better hurry…" She whispered to herself and sped walk out of her room and down the stairs, upon opening the door her eyes widened for a man was standing at her doorstep.

_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream  
I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam  
And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once, the way you did  
Once upon a dream_

The mysterious man was wearing a tux and turned around wearing a black mask, however his crimson red eyes were so familiar to her and she instantly knew who it was, "Naraku…" He gave her a mischievous grin revealing his pearl white fangs and handed her a beautiful black rose.

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once  
The way you did once upon a dream_

Mesmerized by his sudden appearance and enticing red eyes she slipped her hand into his and he helped her down the steps like a phantom at night seducing her, she never took her eyes off of him and neither did he as he guided her down. Kagome had so many questions to ask him but couldn't say anything, it felt like she was in a dream she carefully looked at his face the way his hair was slicked back beautifully and his jawline down to his neck. Until she met his eyes, "is this a dream?" She managed to ask with a whisper when they finally reached the limo, Naraku didn't answer her. Instead he opened the car door for her and helped her in.

_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream  
I know you, that gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam  
And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once, the way you did  
Once upon a dream_

The whole trip to the school dance was silence, Naraku kept to himself and Kagome just couldn't fathom what was happening. She was not expecting Naraku to be back nor did she expect to see him at all, little did she know the devil himself was looking at her he didn't get a chance to really look at her until now. He hated to admit, but Kagome looked ravishing tonight and scolded himself for having such thoughts; he waved his hand in the air creating a ball of miasma. That quickly got her attention and watched cautiously as it died down and a black corsage appeared, he turned slightly to face her and looked right into her eyes.

_But if I know you, I know what you do  
You love me at once…  
The way you did once upon a dream…_

Without having to say a word she raised her right arm and he gently slipped it on, they had reached their destination. The two were still looking at each other however Naraku looked behind the miko and outside the window he saw Kikyo walking into the building with Inuyasha, his eyes turned cold, Kagome noticed his cold stare and turned around to look outside the window but no one was there. Looking back at his face he was staring at her with a slightly confused look, "why are you here?" Her voice tug at his ear and he let out a short growl for it sent chills throughout his body and that bothered him immensely. "Take a guess." He blurted with a teasing smirk, Kagome raised her brow "I don't know, that's why I asked you." She countered not wanting to play any of his games, Naraku got out of the car and onto her side opening the door for her. He helped her out and she stood directly in front of her within close proximities not caring that people were watching them for they were wearing masks no one knew who they were, yet.

"I see you're persistence hasn't changed nor has your attitude." He pointed out, Kagome just narrowed her eyes at him even more, "well you're stubbornness and attitude hasn't changed either." Naraku smirked at her comeback and changed the subject, "where is your loyal bodyguard?" He asked teasingly, Kagome averted her eyes "if you're talking about Inuyasha. I had Sesshomaru fire him," she muttered softly. The demon cocked a brow, "it was just getting too weird. All those awful things he's said and done to me… There's no way I would want to be friends with him or even my bodyguard." She explained getting frustrated by just talking about it, "I've done far worse." He muttered getting her attention, "if you've done worse then I wouldn't be here; now would I?"

Naraku smirked "that's because you're a fool."

Kagome scoffed and began to walk into the building without him; Naraku chuckled and followed after her but kept a watchful all of their surroundings. He wasn't taking any chances, he stopped walking when he finally reached Kagome's side and she was standing in front of the entrance way. He didn't say a word as he lent her his arm, she glanced up at him before wrapping her slim arm around his and they began to descend down the stairs. **(If you look up Khachaturian, Ballet Music; Masquerade. That is the song playing as they walk down the stairs.)**

Looking around the room Kagome was amazed at the decoration and how well put everything was, the dance floor was full with students doing traditional dances with their partner, it was like a ball. It was lovely. They finally reached the bottom of the stairs and Naraku quickly led her to the dance floor and twirled her around before following everyone's moves. Kagome was taken by surprise and nearly collided with another student but Naraku managed to pull her back into his arms. "Clumsy are we?" He smirked, Kagome glared at him "I-I've just never danced like this before, it's different." She muttered as he twirled her around again and pulled her close bringing their faces just a mere inch from one another. He grinned at their closeness and that just made her blush, they took a step back from each other and locked their hands and began walking in a circle as did the other dancers.

"I wasn't aware that you knew how to dance." Kagome blurted honestly, Naraku simply looked at her "there's not a lot of things you don't know about me nor do you need to know." He muttered calmly although she felt a hint of sarcasm in his tone, "so then tell me." Not taking his eyes off of her they switched hands and began walking in the opposite direction, "still digging I see." He smirked taking a step toward her as he took her left hand into his own placing his other around her small waist and hers onto his shoulder. "I've always wondered for someone who claims to be a monster, you sure can be nice sometimes." She giggled when he responded with a scowl; however her laugh turned into a flinch when he squeezed her hand tightly.

Brushing it off Kagome continued to ask him questions, "why did you come?" She asked seriously as they side-stepped and the music drastically changed to the orchestrated Nutcracker symphony. Instead of answering her he swooped her off her feet. Taken back by his sudden charisma and dancing Kagome looked around as people began to stop dancing and simply just watch them, she was quite thankful for the masquerade mask for it was hiding her embarrassment. As the song reached the end, Naraku twirled her around once last time and upon the ending he dipped her, everyone in the room clapped in awe.

Ignoring the sound of the others the two just kept looking at each other, "I came back because _you're mine._ Have you forgotten? You belong to me." He whispered in her hair; sending shivers done her spine. He moved away from her ear and looked at her face, he smirked for he knew she was blushing under her mask and he could sense it. Letting her back up, Naraku surveyed his surroundings making sure nothing unusual was happening that is; before a female demon approached him removing her mask to 'show-off' her pretty face. "That was amazing! Care to dance with me, instead?" She asked eyeing Kagome with a mischievous grin. Kagome was about to take action but Naraku stopped her with his eyes, the girl thinking she won him over giggled as he took her hand. But her smile soon faded when he removed his mask, everyone gasped in horror "IT'S THE DEVIL!" A few students blurted in fear.

"I thought he no longer attended our school, he hasn't showed up for days!" Some said as they backed away, the girl screamed and quickly took her hand back "don't touch me!" She spat and ran back to her group of friends, Sango and Miroku made their way out of the crowd "that IS Naraku. That girl next to him, is that Kagome?" Miroku whispered pointing at her, Naraku kept a straight face as he slipped his mask back on and he opened his arms "what's the matter? Don't feel like dancing anymore because The Devil is here?!" He taunted with a chuckle as he spun around looking at everyone. Kagome remained silent that is until Inuyasha showed up with Kikyo trailing behind him, she instinctively moved closer to Naraku nervously.

"What the hell are you doing here, Naraku?!" Inuyasha asked glaring at him, "ah… Inuyasha the voice of your fellow classmates. What does it look like I'm doing? I'm enjoying the dance." He muttered "are you not?" He asked devilishly, Inuyasha growled "you're not welcome here. I suggest you leave before I make you." A few students could be heard agreeing with him, "no one wants you here. You murderer." He said glaring at him strongly; Kagome quickly looked up at Naraku she could feel his aura darken. He was getting angry. Not wanting things to escalade she took a step forward, no one had noticed her for they were all focused on him. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the mysterious woman until he got a whiff of her scent and he could never forget those blue eyes.

Standing before everyone she spoke, "I want him here." Removing her mask revealing her face some students gasped and others just glared at her. "Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered his fists began to tremble as he looked at her; he recalled what his brother had told him earlier. Naraku looked at the miko standing before him, defending him and above all remaining by his side. Kikyo stared at the two 'what do you mean you changed your mind?' She muttered in her head, 'things have gotten interesting. Who'd have thought anyone could ever love a beast and who'd have thought the beast could fall in love. We won't make a move tonight, plans have changed. Just be a good girl and let your hot-head boyfriend handle things.' Tsubaki ordered telepathically, Kikyo scoffed at the change of agenda but nodded.

However, fear consumed her body when she found Naraku glaring at her his eyes were menacing and ice-cold. "Now, now students. Settle down!" A voice echoed, it was coming from the stage; the students turned around to find their Principal on the microphone. "Dad…?!" Miroku yelled slightly embarrassed as he did a face-palm. "Tsk…" Inuyasha growled softly as he turned to face the stage he saw a glimpse of Kagome turning around to face the demon and he was looking down at her. Kikyo noticed her boyfriends' staring but kept her jealous feelings hidden, for now. "I built this school so every unique creature like yourselves would get along, if you cannot tolerate one another… Leave." He said with a serious tone, "he can't be serious?" One student asked out loud, the principal turned his attention to him and smiled "of course I'm serious. Right, Miroku?" He asked his son, Miroku slumped down looking away from his father "why does he always do that?" Sango just giggled.

"Now then, let's get back to the dance. Have fun, don't drink and drive!" With that being said the principal walked off to join the other chaperones and music began to play again. Grabbing Naraku's hand Kagome dragged him outside, "are you okay?" That question slightly surprised him "I don't need your questions of concern, wench." He growled, Kagome grabbed his face with one of her hands and glared at him "yes you do!" She nearly shouted, "murderer." She said and just as she expected Naraku's eyes flashed red and he took a step towards her; growling. "That's what I thought," she muttered triumphantly "you don't know what you're talking about," he told her before grabbing her wrist and pulling it away from his face.

However he did not let go of her arm, he neared her face and stared into her eyes before his crimson pupils turned cold "you're really bothersome," he snarled but Kagome was not bothered by it. "Do you honestly believe I'll leave you alone? Your insults and harsh words don't hurt me." Naraku moved away from her face and released her arm from his grasp for an all too familiar song began to play; a song he hasn't heard for a very long time. **(That's right, Once Upon A Dream; just love that song!)**

Naraku removed his mask and looked down at the frustrated miko, he extended his arm confusing her "w-what?" She asked looking around, they got a couple looks from people but most were just trying to have a good time. Without saying a word, the gleam in his eyes told her what he was asking; a dance. Reaching for his hand he tugged at her ever so lightly till he was able to place his other arm around her waist and her arms resting perfectly on his shoulders. It was a slow dance and as most highschool couples they didn't move around much during a slow dance, they just side-stepped in one spot. Naraku however elegantly lead her around the dance room like a professional, once again his dancing skills although she did not want to admit it, impressed her.

Seeing as Tsubaki didn't make a move tonight, Naraku thought he might as well stay at the dance and have a good time… somewhat. As he spun her around Kagome couldn't help but laugh, she was having fun and everyone could see it; even Inuyasha. Seeing her smile with that monster of all things angered him greatly on top of the fact that she didn't want him around anymore. Upon returning back into his arms she collided with his chest, "sorry!" She apologized moving away a little; Naraku chuckled as he led the way as they continued to dance. Sango watched the pair as they moved about the dance floor, "do you see what I'm seeing, Miroku?" She asked her boyfriend but she didn't get a reply, turning her head she found him flirting with another student. "You have got to be kidding me… MIROKU!" She shouted glaring at him, he slowly turned around and gave her a childish smile "y-yes darling?"

"Don't play innocent with me you lecher! I'm out of here." She declared and stormed passed him, "ah Sango! We were only talking! Don't be mad!" He chased after her, Kagome managed to witness the ordeal and sighed. "He can never keep his hands to himself, Sango could probably do so much better without him. But, she loves him too much." Naraku looked down at her and then back at the doors the arguing couple had just exited out of; "love is useless." He muttered coldly. Kagome shot him a look, "that's not true. Love can also be powerful." Naraku scoffed and spun her once more until she came spinning back, their hands locked and they looked into each other's eyes. "How can love be powerful? All it brings is darkness and misery. Love, I don't need it." He said as he let her go and began to walk away, leaving her in the middle of the dance floor.

Kagome decided not to chase after him, 'he probably needs some air…' She thought to herself and began walking towards the punch table. She sighed and grabbed a plastic cup and began to pour some fruit punch. Before she could even drink it someone took it from her, "uh hey! That's mine." She explained turning around to face the thief, her eyes widened for it was none other than Inuyasha. "What do you want?" She asked glaring at him, "I just came to talk; chill out." He reassured handing the cup back, but Kagome wasn't buying it. She was aware that Sesshomaru gave him the bad news and knowing his bi-polar feelings, Inuyasha was unpredictable. "Where's Kikyo?" She asked moving to the side but he would just follow her, "somewhere mingling with her friends." He told her casually.

"I see. Well if you'll excuse me, I need to use the bathroom." She muttered attempting to get away from him, but he grabbed her arm tightly. "I can tell when you're lying, Kagome." He chuckled pulling her back towards him, Kagome winced from the tight hold and glared at him "let me go." She demanded but he just laughed at her "sorry, you don't get to tell me what to do. I'm no longer your bodyguard, remember?" He said glaring at her, "you really had to go and tell my brother everything." He muttered harshly, Kagome never broke his gaze "yes, I did. I don't want someone like you near me. You're dangerous." Inuyasha took offense to that statement and just tightened his hold even more, his claws practically digging into her flesh. "You're hurting me. Let me go!" But he still did not listen.

That is… Until someone else grabbed his arm and forced him to let go, they both looked and found Naraku hovering over the both of them but his eyes were on Inuyasha. "I suggest you let go of her arm before I rip it off." He warned calmly, at first Inuyasha was about to protest but that look in Naraku's eyes made him curious. "What's your deal, monster? Do you have feelings for her?" He asked getting in his face, although Naraku was taller but that didn't stop him. Naraku straightened his posture and just looked down at him, "what's the matter? You have nothing to say?" He spat until he took a step toward Kagome, "what's this monster to you huh Kagome?" He asked pointing at him.

By now, Inuyasha had caused another scene and everyone surrounded them; "what's going on?" Kikyo asked noticing a crowd. She could hear Inuyasha's voice and made her way towards it, Kagome placed her hand on Naraku's chest as she took a step forward causing Inuyasha to take one back "my feelings towards this _monster_ has nothing to do with you. Why do you even care?" She asked glaring at him, however Inuyasha did not answer her question; instead he just glared right back at her. Kikyo finally made her way through the crowd and her eyes' widened, "Inuyasha?" She called staring at him, he heard her call his name but he did nothing to acknowledge it. He just kept looking at Kagome and Naraku, "I don't care Kagome, I've never cared about you. I just don't want the jewel to be taken by that monster standing beside you." He declared pointing directly at him.

"Never cared about me? Well that just makes things a whole lot easier doesn't it?" Confused at what she said Inuyasha said nothing, Kagome took another step towards him "because after finding out what kind of person you really are; that time you sexually harassed me and even bit me, that time you threatened me and pinned me down on the roof or how about that time you chased me down like I was your prey? Do you remember all of that, Inuyasha?" She asked glaring at him intensely; he shifted and glanced around the room everyone was staring at him in shock. He could hear them whispering about him. Kikyo looked at her boyfriend, she was also shocked but she stood by his side. After all, he's the love of her life.

Inuyasha growled and it could be heard by everyone as it echoed throughout the room, "I'm going to shut that annoying mouth of yours, Kagome!" He shouted and charged towards her causing everyone to gasp some even tried to stop him but he was far too fast, in less than a second he was in front of Kagome but as if time had slowed down she glanced to her left and Naraku's arm slowly passed her and he had Inuyasha's face in his hand. The sudden attack caught Kagome off guard and she lost her balance, fortunately Naraku was able to catch her with his other arm "it would seem you've bit off more than you can chew, miko." Kagome simply looked at him and had no words for she was breathing heavily and her heart was beating quite fast. Naraku turned his attention to the hanyou in his hand, "how bold of you. Unfortunately I cannot allow any harm to come to that woman, she's very important to me right now and what use is she to me if I let you kill her, hm?"

Naraku made eye contact with everyone in the room and snarled "if anyone comes near her, I will kill you." He threatened and with ease pulled his arm back and threw Inuyasha across the room hitting a wall. Kikyo ran to his side, Naraku eyed the wench and said her name causing her to freeze and nervously look up at him "tell your witch, I look forward to ripping her heart out." He muttered and looked down at Kagome "party's over. We're leaving." He told her, Kagome just nodded and before she could even take a step Naraku picked her up bridal style and in mere seconds they were engulfed in miasma and disappeared in the purple smoke. All eyes were now on Inuyasha as he sat on the floor covered in dust and debris from the cracked wall, he gritted his teeth and punched the ground causing the building to shake a little. "Damn you, Kagome." He cursed under his breath.

*Naraku's Castle*

"Put me down already!" Kagome demanded her face turning red profusely; Naraku complied and set her down. Not realizing it, they were in his bed chambers and he had sat her on his king size bed. "W-Why are we in here?!" She asked blushing even more, Naraku just stood in front of her and couldn't help but look at her from head to toe, he noticed her rather high slit revealing her thigh and the rest of her bare skin that was not concealed by the dress. "What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked nervously, Naraku kept a straight face and looked her directly in the eye "just admiring," he said with no feelings however the grin that appeared after he said that told her otherwise.

Quickly grabbing one of his pillows Kagome placed it on her lap to hide her revealing legs, "I'd like to go home. The dance is over, we have nothing to discuss." Naraku walked to his window that viewed the front of the castle, he watched as Goshinki being the keen guard he is raise his head as he heard something but put his head back down and shut his eyes. "It would seem your hanyou has his eyes set on taking the jewel; he's no longer trying to protect you from anyone taking it. He wants to take it for himself." He explained to her with seriousness. Kagome sighed, "I know that." She proclaimed glaring at him. Naraku didn't bother to acknowledge her stare instead he called for Kanna, the little girl always dressed in white. She appeared from out of nowhere, startling Kagome a little.

Once Kanna appeared 3 large bags had also appeared in front of her, "what is all of this?" She asked confused, Naraku turned his head and looked at her "your belongings." He simply said "I don't understand…" She muttered softly, Naraku walked away from the window and approached her "it would be wise for you to stay here, from now on." He told her, Kagome's eyes widened "excuse me? I can take care of myself! I don't need to run away from my home." She retorted getting off the bed and storming toward the door but Naraku ever so quickly, blocked her exit "Inuyasha knows where you live, wench. Do you honestly think he won't show up to your humble abode? Don't be an idiot." He advised her with a serious tone. Although he had a point, Kagome could not leave her brother alone. After all, he's her only family and he's all she has left.

"I-I have another idea." She told him, Naraku raised a brow "is that so?" He questioned eyeing her carefully, Kagome simply nodded "how about you move into my home?" She suggested with a carefree attitude. Naraku's eyes slightly widened at such a suggestion, he was not expecting that at all. "Have you gone mad?" He asked not believing she was serious, Kagome placed her hands on her hips "no, I'm very much serious. Here's how I see it, I have no objections to being under the same roof with you… It just has to be under my roof." Naraku rubbed his temples "you have got to be joking…" He sighed out of frustration, "what are you trying to pull, wench?" He asked growling at her. Kagome shook her head "n-nothing! Sota is the only family I have left, I'm not leaving him there by himself." Naraku narrowed his eyes at her "do you honestly believe your kin would want the devil, Naraku Onigumo living under the same roof as you? _I_ want what's inside of you which is the very thing your dearest brother is trying to protect from someone like me." He explained to her.

Kagome hadn't thought about it that way and she slumped back into his bed pulling the pillow over her face with a loud sigh. Naraku cocked an eyebrow and a sly grin appeared on his face, removing the pillow from her face she screamed for he was laying right next to her with his elbow prompted up so he could hold his head up, "w-what are you doing?!" She asked quickly getting up, but Naraku grabbed her shoulder and easily forced her to lay back down. "You should be use to this by now, I do recall someone having a dream about my bed chamber." He teased as he watched her face turn red. She covered her face and shook her head "why are you bringing that up?!" She asked glaring at him with red cheeks, Naraku was looking at her seriously 'boy… his mood just keeps changing…' She thought to herself, however she noticed that as she was saying that in her mind… Naraku's brow began to raise, she threw the pillow at his face "you're reading my mind!" Getting off the bed and glaring at him.

Naraku removed the pillow from his face and couldn't help but let out a chuckle, never had he thought a human girl would amuse him this much. Standing up he cleared his throat and looked at her "I will arrange your brother to stay at one of my safe houses or if you prefer, I can send plenty guards to your home. Which will it be?" He asked, Kagome bit her bottom lip as she thought real hard about what she should do to protect her brother. "I don't want him to move to another place." That was all he needed to hear, he began to walk towards the door and as he passed her he looked down at her making eye contact. However he was not able to reach the door, he growled and grabbed his chest "gah!" Kagome's eyes widened as she watched the demon fall onto his knees in agony. He felt his whole chest pulsate, "dammit…!" He snarled as a sharp pain struck through his chest over and over again.

"Master… I will get the room ready." Kanna muttered and disappeared without even using the door, Kagome knelt by his side "what's going on?! Are you alright, what's wrong?!" She asked placing a hand on his back but he whacked it away "DON'T TOUCH ME!" He growled harshly glaring at her, 'this is my fault. I should not have let her get to me.' He cursed in his head as he slowly got up but stumbled back down, "ARGH!" He yelled in agony. "Leave." She heard him whisper under his breath, "what?" Kagome asked leaning closer towards him. Naraku growled and turned to glare at her, "LEAVE!" He shouted revealing his fangs, Kagome stumbled back in fear for a second before regaining her composure. Naraku noticed her fear and she could see that he was slightly saddened by that before returning to his harsh state.

'Damn you, Onigumo. This heart…will be the death of me.'

He reached the door knob and stopped turning when Kagome placed her hand over it and turned it for him, opening the door. He glanced up at her and she looked back at him "I'm not leaving you." She stated and as much as he tried to get away from him she grabbed his arm and placed it over her shoulder, "which way do I go?" She asked looking left and right down the hallways. "Ri…ght…" He managed to whisper before groaning in pain again, Kagome looked at his face, he had trouble keeping his eyes open and his veins began to turn black. 'I have to get him to that room quick.' She told herself as she picked up the pace a little. Her hands were shaking and sweating for Naraku has said nothing since he directed her to go right, that is until Kanna appeared before them. "Kanna!" Kagome yelled relieved, she pointed at the room she was standing in front of; it was a bolted steel door.

Goshinki was already inside as he opened the door for them, "I will take him from here. You should go home." The purple demon advised, Kagome shook her head as the servant grabbed his master "I'm staying. I'm not going anywhere." She murmured, glancing at Naraku's sick face for just a split second he glanced at her and whispered, "stupid girl." Before collapsing in Goshinki's arm, "if that is what you wish…" Not bothering to throw her out, Goshinki proceeded to take care of his master. "What's wrong with him?" Kagome asked Kanna who was standing beside her, going against her Master's orders she began to speak "his heart…is calling him…to become one…but Master refuses to accept _his _heart, because if he does…he will turn into a human. In order for master to fight against his hearts' urge, he must become stronger."

Her eyes widened as her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness and the stench wrapped around her nose, skeletons and half eaten bodies laid all over the floor. Blood splatter on all four walls, the floor, even the ceiling. However at the very back of the wall were rather large steel chains, she watched as Goshinki place Naraku on the floor ever so gently, he placed the chains around his body, wrists and ankles. "Are you afraid?" Kanna asked interrupting her thoughts "I can sense it, you're terrified." She continued, "if you continue to remain by Masters' side you must not fear him; are you aware of how you make him feel?"

That question surprised her; Kagome looked down at the girl who turned to look back at her "make him feel? He detests me, doesn't he?" Kanna said nothing for a few minutes as they both turned their attention back to Naraku, he was chained down. Goshinki glanced at Kagome as he reached for a lever, lowering his head looking away he pushed it down and a steel gate she had not noticed began to open. It was dreadfully silent for a couple seconds before they began to hear cries and growls from deep within and then a horde of demons emerged circling around the weakened Naraku. They screeched and roared until the horde all at once attacked him, Kagome gasped and took a step towards him "stop and watch." Kanna told her.

The sound of the demons teeth breaking into his flesh made her cringe and nearly gag, covering her mouth she continued to watch in horror. Then it happened, a loud roar that nearly shook the room erupted and a purple glow lit up the room a little, "feast on me, demons. Devour me! And in exchange, bestow me with your mobility and strength!" His voice echoed in the metal room, just like that all the demons were consumed and all that was left was Naraku. His body was levitating from the ground. Kagome began to approach his him, his clothes were torn and covered in blood his hair was disheveled. Just a couple feet away, his eyes opened as his red pupils rested on her slim frame and his feet touched the cold floor in a puddle of red blood. He was glaring at her, "why are you here?" He asked coldly averting his eyes to Kanna "why is this wench here?" He asked again.

Kagome answered the question for him, "because I wanted to be here." Naraku narrowed his eyes at her even more "did you now? Tell me, did you find the show to your liking? Seeing the weak, Naraku; the monster." He growled harshly, Kagome shook her head "is that what you want to hear? That I'm afraid of you, terrified, disgusted and horrified at your presence." Naraku smirked, "well you won't hear that from me."

His eyes slightly widened as the miko wrapped her arms around his neck, she was embracing him. "I'm not afraid of you." She whispered into his ear.

**& that is the end of this chapter. I made it EXTRA long (I think I did) since I haven't updated in such a long time. My apologies if the plot has gone off course; I just went with the flow and what I was able to remember. Ahaha. Well, I'M BACK! Enjoy and please don't forget to review. Thanks! **


End file.
